Ah! My What If : Guest edition
by HotelKatz
Summary: Here will go all fan-submitted content from now on for my What If Fanfic.
1. Princess Belldandy, by Ceroxon1

Disclaimer: Oh My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

-oOoOoOo-

Chapter written by Ceroxon. Betaread by HotelKatz,

-oOoOoOo- This is a short fanfic for christmas, inspired by the "What if" fanfic of Hotelkatz.

Skuld has invented a tv who permit to people to see the reality "if something was different. For example "What if Urd grant the wish of Keiichi instead Belldandy?" In the Mara's lair, Hild, Mara and Mokkurkalfi spy the goddess for see the stories, for the fun.

Now it s Keiichi's turn to ask a question to the machine.

"What if Belldandy was a princess? " The boy asked.

"Keiichi, I, Skuld and Bell we are princesses. The supreme princesses since we are the daughters of Tyr, the Daitenkaicho who rules the skies. In my case I am even Nifflheim princess of my mother's side, in theory," Urd smugly answered with a smirk.

"I meant more in a 'fairy tale' style, " Keiichi clarified.

"Oh what a lovely idea." Bell said before adding "I want to see it too."

"Someone he has a better idea? Where do you wants see something else?" Lind asked.

No one answered, so Skuld threw the question and the TV screen, once again, was showed an image.

-oOoOoOo-

Once upon a time, a beautiful kingdom, where everyone was happy.

Why everyone was happy? Because the kingdom was ruled by the nicest and prettiest of princesses, Princess Belldandy.

She had been nicknamed 'the compassionate princess', since so she was nice.

And why we said she was nice? Because every day, all day, the princess was doing everything possible to comfort people who were suffering, so much so that her subjects were happy. All of her subjects.

As there were more than unhappy people in the kingdom, the princess had instructed her General, Lind, to fetch the poor people abroad and bring them to her so she could comfort them.

General Lind, a very beautiful woman, almost as beautiful as the princess, so constantly went on missions to neighboring kingdoms, ruled by princesses not nice at all. among others like in the realm of a princess called Mara, who was not very nice.

In the past, Princess Mara and Princess Belldandy had been childhood friends. However, the Princess Mara saw that the poor people were the price of her happiness. How can you be a true princess, if any other girl is as happy as you? What interest was it to be princess if it is not you were the happiest?

Mara was not really bad, but spent her time trying to be the happiest princess, instead of dealing with her people.

The people of Mara was not more unhappy than another. Taxes were not excessive. Slavery did not exist. The crops were healthy and they did not suffer major epidemics.

However, the people of Mara was in the image of their ruler: they were jealous of the people of Belldandy. Despite this, there had never been a war between the two kingdoms, for all inhabitants of the kingdom of Mara hoped that one day they would be taken to be taken to the countries of the compassionate princess.

There was an annual competition to find out where General Lind 'kidnapped' the inhabitants of the kingdom of Mara to present to her princess.

Mara was often very jealous and angry because of that, but she had never attacked Belldandy. For when Mara was really unhappy and she was going to rebuke Belldandy, but the latter had always been there to comfort her.

Nevertheless, General Lind had no trouble obtaining the princess all the poor people she wished for her to comfort them, so much so that the poor are left even capture them, often with all their families, and even their whole village.

The years passed and one day, the princess was old enough to marry.

Yes, but WHO she could marry?

Many princes came to find since they were all charmed by a nice and pretty princess.

These princes had many qualities. A good education, some were smart, some strong, some nicer than average ... As the princess was very nice, she always found their qualities ... .. Even when they had not.

However, whatever their qualities, they all had a 'big failure': they were not unhappy.

As they were not unhappy, the princess could not console them and that was her greatest desire.

Some princes were pretending to be unhappy, so that the princess is interested in them. When that happened, they found a smile and the princess was more interested in that. Then they became really unhappy, then the princess was interested then new to them all over again.

It was truly a vicious circle and the princess was the first to be sorry about this situation ... .. So she tried to console herself ... She does not always happen.

"Oh cruel fate. Does not exist in the world an eternal unlucky person I could spend my whole life to console?" she lamented before her mirror.

Fortunately the princess had a sister. A sister who loved her very much and secretly tried her best to find the rare bird. The eternal unlucky.

Alas, it was not easy, because even when they managed to find a real unfortunate person, they found the smile upon learning that he was perhaps going to marry the princess, so he was not unhappy.

The sister, named Urd, did not despair and continued unabated research, sending all applicants to see the princess. At least, it was said, she could forget her loneliness for a while, consoling the unfortunate.

Finally, one morning, while ransacking the reports handed her by her spy chief Peorth, a good old friend, a profile caught her attention.

It was about an unlucky person who seemed to run into all conceivable trouble. It was so obvious that people were begging to become the gravedigger. So they thought, no one will die in the country.

The sister had to bring the young man with her for an interview. It was useless, the mere sight was enough to convince her that he was surely the eternal unlucky.

Yes, but how to be absolutely sure? She had to put him to the test. Then she decided to invite/kidnap him to dinner without telling him why. It was better that Belldandy discovers it by herself.

When Belldandy came to dinner, without even knowing that a boy would be present, she was instantly hooked. The boy had such a nice black eye who only wanted to be treated and a beautiful puppy dog eyes who only wanted to be consoled.

During the dinner, he was perfect: he burned himself with the soup, bit his tongue when eating raw vegetables, planted himself in the bone of chicken in the puck and had a sudden sore throat in the frozen dessert.

The boy, whose name was Keiichi, really seemed inconsolable. Like so many before him, he thought his streak of bad luck had ended, since the princess was interested in him, and finally fool himself before her.

Belldandy was completely captivated by the living embodiment of bad luck. She was sure to have found the man of her life.

When the boy went home, slipping on the stairs of the castle, just missing to break something, Urd, who was as enthusiastic as her sister, proposed a final test.

"We will organize a party at the castle. A party with 100 guests. At this festival, you will prepare a cake with 100 shares. And this cake, you shall have a thicket of 1000 gold coins. Thus, each guest should have 10 gold coins in his hand, on average. Yet, if this boy is really as promising he seems... I bet you he will find a way to pull one share without coin," Said the sister of the compassionate Princess;

The idea seemed good, so Belldandy has put in place.

The day of the party, Keiichi was again 'perfect': he repeated his exploits during the meal, he skidded on the dance floor, tearing and pulling down the skirt of Queen Sayoko, coming from Mishima, a neighboring country and had a lot of incidents until the division of the cake.

The Princess and her sister stamped their feet impatiently. They were absolutely sure that the boy was going to pass the test.

But his bad luck was watching carefully. She knew that if Keiichi had a share without a single coin, he would marry the princess for sure. This would be a chance for him. This, his bad luck could not afford it, too, when it was his turn, Keiichi pull a share of the cake ...

"Cough! Cough cough! KOOOOOFFFFFF ! "He swallowed A gold coin (the only contained in its share) wrong.

Belldandy was very disappointed. Keiichi had failed the test. She wandered, inconsolably, even by herself, in her castle.

It was then that Urd had a revelation that she told her sister. "But finally, little sister, marry him. Anyone would be happy to find a gold coin, and he, he nearly died from it. Marry him I say to you, you'll never find better. "

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" Belldandy cried, overjoyed to have found her eternal unlucky.

The wedding took place ... After many adventures, Keiichi did everything he could to prevent his bad luck, but it was only strengthen the resolve of the princess.

She spent the rest of her life to comfort him, and he to be comforted.

They lived "happy and unhappy" and the story does not say whether they had children.

-oOoOoOo-

On this, the screen turned off.

There was silence in the room. Everyone had something to say, but no one dared to speak. It was Keiichi who eventually broke the silence.

"Um. I imagined it a bit differently, but it was cute," the boy said.

"It was VERY cute," Belldandy added.

"Far too 'sweet' and childish for my taste. Even Skuld's Shojo manga is more credible. Well, at least I have a good role in this tale," Urd said.

"HEY! My Mangas are fine and great dear sister is fine in this story. Even as a human, that's how I always saw Bell. My only regret is that we do not talk about me," Skuld retorted.

"Peorth? Lind? Your opinion ?" Belldandy asked.

"I did not mind. Not only was I mentioned once in the story, but somehow I am not fond of fairy tales. The passage with Lind who kidnaps entire villages on the orders of Belldandy was still funny," Peorth answered.

Lind said, "Totally surreal. Already I do not feel the soul of a general, my place is in battle at the head of a team, not at the highest levels to make decisions. But curiously, I rather like the idea of conducting raids on other countries to help people. It is more rewarding than to conduct raids to harm enemies. "

Meanwhile, in the den of demons, Hild banged the bathroom door. "Ma-chan, I understand that you did not like this story but to throw up, don't you think you're exaggerating? "

"Majesty, that reservoir of good feelings really makes me sick. A whole country that radiates happiness. The only thing good about this sugar mountain ... .. it's Keiichi. His perpetual unhappiness makes me a little energy. Devil's devilness. I say Keiichi is 'good'. I already hit bottom but now I am digging. How can you endure this horror, majesty?" Mara replied.

After another knock, Hild said, "You too FOCUSED on Belldandy, you can not get to see the beauty of the thing. An happy country, but several countries are jealous. A compassionate princess, an eternal unlucky boy, and a devil princess. Belldandy and Lind who practice mass Kidnapping, Urd making conspiracies ... .. And you, Mok-chan what do you think? ".

Mokkurkalfi's reply was, "Me ? This is a horror tale for a demon child. As against the passage of Mara will be consoled with Belldandy ... .. ... Pfffrrrrrr PFOUHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"She's right. It's very humiliating. If one day, I ever become like this I implore you: kill me. " Mara's voice said,

"Whoa, watch your language Ma-chan. Well say it's because of your stomach ache, but pay attention. I would be right to force you to sign a contract to that. I do not want but there's other demons who might wish. Mok-chan, forget that idea and will give this pen and this sheet of paper in their place "ordered the Daimakaicho.

Ceroxon's note: this is an old tale from my childhood that I had enjoyed. While I continue to work on the 52 chapters (urgh) of the fanfic "Ah! My Space Goddess "a little short story seemed appropriate for Christmas.


	2. Captain Keiichi 1, by Ceroxon

A note from HotelKatz: This is another chapter written by Ceroxon. Enjoy!

First of all, I want to clarify that this is a fanfic adaptation work mixing with the pulp comics series "Captain Future", from1940 Edmond Hamilton and the Japanese anime version from 1979. The main characters have been replaced by their equivalent from oh my goddess and the two universes have been mixed even if the shading remains about 85% of that of the original novels by Hamilton. This is a work of adaptation, modernization (at 1940, it starts to date a little) and a merge with the oh my goddess universe. Some chapters have been adapted and their fate and the role of some characters have been changed. I think I did a pretty good job overall and hope you will enjoy reading it. Besides Edmond Hamilton, I particularly thank Kosuke Fujishima for his work "oh my goddess." For this fanfic I want to explain that nothing would have been possible without the beta reading of Nena Camadera and Elgordo, I therefore thank them with all my heart. I also thank all those who worked on the series "Captain Flam", which is the French adaptation of the anime series "Captain Future" inspired by the work of Hamilton.

Belldandy cleared the table of the meal and brought tea for everyone. It was Chrono who asked aloud the question which everyone was quietly thinking.

"What should we request now?"

"I'd like something with action" Urd replied.

"What I want is something with technology." Skuld said.

"I want a grand story but as realistic as possible," said Lind.

"I want a story where I am a human." Belldandy said.

"I wish I had the best role for once." Keiichi said.

"I want an adventure with romance" says Peorth.

During the last episode Skuld had made some changes, allowing for new parameters to be set prior to the question.

01) The Space Emperor.

Opening theme.

In the depths of the Universe, in the years and years light from Earth,  
Lives, the man that the interstellar government calls  
When it is no longer able to find a solution to its problems,  
When there remains no hope:  
Captain Keiichi!

Captain Keiichi you're not of our galaxy  
But from the depths of the night  
Captain Keiichi!  
As far as infinity  
You come down here  
To save all the humans.

Captain Keiichi you're not of our Milky Way  
But you've been through  
Captain Keiichi!  
One hundred thousand million years  
To save by your arm  
The people on Midgardia.

There in your "Space Goddess"  
And in your "Beemerlem"  
The professor Megumi  
There is also, you see

Your sisters Urd and Skuld,  
Your sweet friend Belldandy  
Always on your side.

Captain Keiichi yes it's you  
One day, who will save

The people on Midgardia.

This story begins at the General Headquarters of Interstellar Government. The woman, sitting at her ebony desk, was worried. She was facing the large window that revealed the amazing peaks of the city lit by the moon. She shuddered at the thought of what was happening right now.

Sayoko Mishima, the youngest person who ever sat on the chair of the Presidency of the Government of the Earth. She governs all mankind since the death of James Carthew, her predecessor, former boss, mentor and friend. She paused. Remembering the era, which seemed so near and yet so far, where she took her job here in the morning as her assistant and helped him to better fulfill this function.

Everything had changed in the two years since he'd been taken by the apoplexy crisis.

As the vice president, she automatically took his place by the time new elections were held. Elections that she had won single-handedly. Her handling of the crisis with the Zoreens during her short mandate allowed her to show the image of a dynamic young woman, competent and charismatic able to fulfill the Supreme function. The people trusted her and was carrying them to the best of this task with all the integrity that allowed the world of politics.

She was no stranger to bad days, there'd been an increase in them ever since a large amount of alarming reports from Deneph had begun to pile up on her desk. However, today made the others look mild in comparison.

She reflected on a significant problem that preoccupied for some time.

"He is late". The spacecraft of Deneph has already returned from his last mission and I am still waiting for Gan-chan" she said.

"You called for me, Ma'am?" Asked her secretary, Sora Hasegawa, as the woman entered her office.

Sora has worked for Sayoko for some time now, and an informal friendship and a certain respect has formed between the two women..

"Oh, excuse me, I was thinking aloud. We still have no news of Gan-chan?"

"Not yet".

"That's not like him. As you know, he is the best agent in our solar system. You know the 7 th planet in the 16 th solar system in the galaxy?"

"Yes. This is Deneph, which is inhabited by a primitive civilization if I'm not mistaken." Sora said.

"You're not wrong, but we found all kinds of bizarre events and we sent Gan-chan to investigate at the request of General Lind." Explained the president, lighting a cigarette to calm her nerves.

This is when a horrible scream came from the hallway.

""What was that? Did you hear that?" Exclaimed Sayoko.

"Wait, I'll see." Sora immediately rushed to see what was going on.

Upon opening the door, a huge man covered with hair, like a Neanderthal, rushed into the office, wearing nothing but a torn animal skin.

Sora could do nothing except cringe at the repulsive being.

The creature stopped directly in front of the office of Sayoko.

"Who are you? What is happening?" She exclaimed while preparing to operate a laser mechanism installed in her office for protection.

The rat-man made no Gesture, instead attempting to speak. Unfortunately his vocal cords could not articulate any words Sayoko could understand.

"But ... You are?! IT IS NOT POSSIBLE !" Sayoko was surprised she recognized the monster.

"The Emperor ... Space." The shaggy giant grunted.

"It's amazing. A monkey who speaks." Sora was surprised.

"Emperor...Space?" The President parroted, uncertain she understood what the rat-man was saying.

"De-evolution…of the. Species." Added the "rat" who seemed to calm down as he handed a letter to Sayoko with a trembling hand, before collapsing, struck in the back. The guards of the President intervened and had fired their guns anesthetics.

"Take this rat…uh…this… MAN to the infirmary and ensure that he receives the best care." President immediately ordered.

The guards withdrew, taking the man-rat without really understanding what had happened.

"You think the monster is Gan-chan?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain. It wore his outfit and I recognized his eyes. I told you he is the best agent in our solar system. This must be what is happening on the planet Deneph. It seems that Humans are becoming apes. They devolve without explanation. Those most affected degenerate past the ape until the time humanity were only rodents"

Sayoko then opened the envelope that Gan-chan had handed handed her some minutes earlier.

"It has only been twenty-four hours, but I can feel the change happening very quickly. I fear I will be unable to speak or think clearly soon. I was touched by a de-evolution device on Deneph several days ago. I need to return to Earth to warn the President of what I have learned before I become completely inhuman".

"I learned that on Deneph the contagion is caused by a mysterious figure called the Emperor of Space. I do not know if he is Human or Denephean. How it spreads the risk, I do not know, but it is a power that secretly affects the Humans there. I did not feel anything coming until I noted my own thoughts growing hazy, almost bestial at times."

"Can not write much now... hard to hold a pencil... did not dare leave my cabin... have so changed... my brain becomes heavy... would have liked to learn more... "

The letter was finished.

The first reports about the infection came from Deneph, weeks before. On this beautiful planet, amidst its largely unexplored vast jungles and huge oceans, flourished a considerably-sized Human colony. Centered around the capital, Jovopolis, there were a dozen small cities of Humans; primarily composed of miners and loggers

From one of these colonial cities close to Jovopolis, came an amazing report. Humans were transformed into beasts! Humans, were inexplicably transformed into monkeys like animals, their bodies and becoming every day more like simple cattle. A terrifying flashback of human evolution! They were the victims of an atavism, a biological downgrade that made them fall from the ladder of evolution.

The President had trouble believing the first reports. However more soon followed the initial reports, leading to multiple cases of de-evolution. Already hundreds of Humans had fallen prey to this terrible metamorphosis. The settlers were beginning to panic.

Sayoko had sent scientists, specialists in global medicine to fight this terrible disease. But they had been unable to stop the cases of atavism or even to learn their cause. And the secret agent of the Planetary Police had learned nothing either. Gan-chan, their best agent, had only discovered that the damage was caused by a third party.

"He spoke of an emperor of space. We must do something if the Earth and all the planets of the Confederation may be affected by this scourge. Unless we do something, the existence of the entire human race could be at stake."

For a moment, the President fell silent, immersed in her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath of her cigarette, Sayoko made a decision.

"You have to call Captain Keiichi."

Captain Keiichi, his real name, Keiichi Morisato. The savior of the galaxy, serving humanity and living proof that heroes exist outside of fiction, proving that anything in the universe is possible.

Sayoko recalled her first meeting with Keiichi. Normally, she would have seen a very ordinary teenager with thick eyebrows that would surely have trouble finding a girlfriend. However, as he'd aided her in preventing a serious diplomatic crisis with the Denovuleans, she'd come to view him in a more positive light.

At the time, Sayoko had just come into office as the new President. Her first act of business was to visit the various planets under the Galactic Confederation.

Unfortunately, when she was visiting a Denovula moon for an important business summit involving a free trade policy with Earth, her ship encountered a bad storm and was then ransacked by pirates. The bandits had been hired by one of her political opponents (now in prison), Her personal secret service, despite being well trained, had been caught off-guard by the four heavily-armed vessels, thus leading to a hostage situation.

The kidnapping was short-lived however. Less than two days later, as she tried to negotiate with his captors, a ship had passed nearby.

The pirates had seen the vessel as easy prey to capture and plunder. They'd mocked the seemingly harmless ship before taking out its engines and boarding them.

The rescue was fast, in all honesty. Let's just say that when Sayoko saw this young man in his space suit into her cell, neutralize the guards in a few moments and get to safety, it was the biggest surprise of her life.

That General Lind has launched a rescue operation to deliver her was perfectly normal of course, but she expected to see a military squad, not a single young man who was not even 20 years old, accompanied by a girl robot and a top model with brown skin and white hair.

She was even more surprised when she was mounted in the "Space Goddess" to discover that the boy who had rescued her was not working for the general or any government office.

Only this part of the history of captain Keiichi was classified top secret. The rest of his adventures were however notorious.

Everyone had heard of Captain Keiichi. Where all kinds of problems such as hostage taking, terrorism, piracy etc ... space. raged, the Captain would appear, like an old television hero; he and his strange team would neutralize the threat, save the innocent, and restore order.

After the rescue of the President, his legend had spread quickly. At first, many simply believed it was a political scene setting or an urban legend spread by the media.

When he was officially awarded the "Space Cross", the highest honor that can be bestowed for bravery, people could finally see the face of the hero.

Everyone was as surprised as had been the President and there disbelief only increased. People expected to see some sort of soldier with at least thirty years of experience at their back, with a classic squad. When they saw the slightly smaller than average teenager with his bushy eyebrows and his familly, nobody believed. It was simply impossible that such a young had actually been able to accomplish the feats attributed to him.

Many had attempted to prove him for a fake. The captain had been invited to demonstrate his talents in all kinds of TV shows. Whether in sports or scientific disciplines, he had demonstrated that he was as smart and capable as he claimed.

Another striking feature of captain Keiichi was his private life. When he was not trying to solve a serious problem in the galaxy, the boy spent his time in his base on the moon, where he devoted himself to improving his "Beemerlem", a small vessel of planetary exploration and especially the "Space goddess", his starship, with his three "sisters", Megumi, Urd, Skuld.

His other leisure was to participate in shuttle races. The asteroid belt near Jupiter was very popular for that. The captain, under a false name, could often be found participating..

When it was finally accepted that, against all odds, that a boy both extraordinary and yet so ordinary did exist, and was not a myth, it was euphoria.

Captain Keiichi became a model for the whole of humanity. He was living proof of what each can potentially accomplish.

He now had his picture on the packets of cornflakes, his life was part of history courses in schools, there was even talk of producing a film of his exploits.

Although the children adored him and the girls swooned thinking about his "irresistible charm", he was not. The clothes he wore most of the time was a flexible spacesuit. Brown arms and legs with a white chest. The only distinctive signs were the 'K' on his belt and the large, light blue circle on the right side of his chest.

The rest of Captain Keiichi's team was equally disconcerting.

First was Urd, the shapeshifter. A creature created through genetic manipulation that had the appearance of a young woman with brown skin with white hair. She always dressed in a 'relaxed' style.

Then came Skuld. A female robot slightly taller than Urd. Pilot of the "Space goddess" and technical expert with superhuman strength…and rather pretty, despite her appearance of a gray, metallic robot. The soft metal which composed her body, and her hair, gave her a perfect human appearance, except for color and some obvious mechanical parts. You could find her "cute" without being able to ignore that she was entirely artificial.

She wore no clothes to speak of, but the different paintings affixed to her body created the illusion of clothing, preventing others from seeing her as 'naked'.

Finally, the strangest member Professor Megumi.

It was actually the brain of the greatest biologist and astrophysicist who disappeared 19 years ago. Although very young at the time a serious accident forced her to transfer her brain in a small floating vehicle with a mechanical arm. So far no one saw her as a robot, the top of the small vehicle being fitted with a round TV screen that reflected Megumi's brain. It definitely could be a transparent dome for us to see the brain directly, but to expose his brain matter to sunlight would have been suicidal. The TV screen was used to maintain the illusion.

To this was added Banpei, a little robot 50 centimeters high, and Sigel, a protoplasmic life form with metamorphic abilities even greater than those of Urd, but whose intelligence did not exceed that of a two-year old child.

In short, Captain Keiichi and his crew seemed straight out of a Wednesday morning Japanese anime, or that of a big budget movie.

Yet they did exist.

The captain had his detractors, however. General Lind was the first.

Lind was a woman barely older than the President, hair cut short and dyed purple (this was in no way unusual at that time).

Indeed, the armed forces chief Human did not like the kind a 'lone wolf' who was accountable to no one and could do as he pleased without any control. However, above all, she hated the idea that Captain Keiichi was able to solve situations so effectively with only his team to rely on when it came to situations of a military matter.

Having said that, Sayoko remember a conversation she once had with General Lind.

"Madam President, allow me to advise you not to call on captain Keiichi. We still have highly effective security forces." She'd told the general.

Returning to the present, Sayoko weighed these words with the current situation.

"This disaster is the work of a superior intelligence but really dangerous. Only Captain Keiichi seems able to cope with chances of success. I will call him"

The President of interstellar government was the only one able to liaise from her office with Captain Keiichi, whose base was established in a secret place on the far side of the moon.

Moments after receiving the signal. A ship took off from the base in question, bearing within the greatest hero of the galaxy.

The evening progressed. By nightfall, the concern of the President and her secretary was rising.

"The captain is late. Yet he travels faster than light. He should already be here. I'm starting to worry." Commented Sora.

"But no, no. He is always very punctual. He should be here any second now, don't worry." Said Sayoko.

"It would be useless anyways. I'm here."

Captain Keiichi had arrived.

"Oh captain. I'm happy to see you." Said Sayoko.

"I came as quickly as possible. My sisters are handling the paperwork. Take this opportunity to explain why you called for me" replied the captain.

The president spent the rest of the night explaining the situation to the captain, to submit all reports in its possession and to provide all the information, and other accreditations he would need for his mission.

At that time, Skuld put the screen on pause.

"Urd. Please. Stop laughing. We want to see what happens." Declared the Norn.

"Give me 5 minutes to catch my breath. Captain Keiichi the savior of the future? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! That's the best joke of the century. What is that thing? An old 70's cartoon? An old Pulp fiction comics from he 40s? If we wanted to make such an unlikely thing even cornier wouldn't have succeeded." Laughed Urd.

"I'm not very enthusiastic either. I find that there's too many clichés. The show style is too old." Added Peorth

"Look, let's at least finish the story. For once I'm portrayed as the hero and I want to enjoy it." Keiichi sighed.

"Keiichi-san is right. Moreover, this story will surely become exciting" added Belldandy.

The screen is paused for a few minutes as Urd finished laughing. Belldandy took advantage of the time to prepare some fruit juice while waiting for the result.

With Urd calmed down and fresh drinks for everyone, Skuld once more hit "play"on the machine.

"What will you do Captain?" Asked the president after completing her presentation.

"I'll go directly to Deneph after retrieving my sisters, it's always the first thing I do when I come here." Keiichi said.

"Despite their many…unique qualities, you certainly have a strange family, Captain."

"No doubt, but it is what has made me what I am today."

"And all of mankind can only rejoice."

"Well, I think we've finished the conversation. I'll get Urd and Megumi and then head off to Deneph. I'll start with Urd, as she can be really hard to snag from the bar," said Keiichi, leaving the President's office.

Indeed. Urd's binge drinking was legendary. The shapeshifter considered the station bar like best. Especially since it was inside the President's own headquarters. She could find alcohol in extremely high quality.

Her game was then to find someone who would offer her drinks. Of course, she could pay for herself as Keiichi's team wasn't suffering financially. However, she found it much more fun to take the appearance of a beautiful, unknown woman and seduce someone at the bar, such as a handsome boy or perhaps get invited to share a drink. It was much more fun than drinking at the counter alone, the glasses piling up one by one by herself.

Note that by her unique constitution, Urd could not get a hangover unless she wished it. Her creators, her parents, had endowed her with this ability when they'd created her.

If the boy was kind it was not uncommon for Urd to be…generous. An adventurous night, with everyone always remembering the "beautiful stranger" they'd encountered, particularly after receiving the fabled "Urd Kiss" that would never be forgotten.

Today, however, Urd had not sought a drinking buddy. Instead she found herself testing a new blue liquor that was growing fashionable in the more trendy bars. Therefore, it was not quite as difficult to retrieve her from the bar.

In contrast, Skuld was already in the "Space Goddess", as she rarely left. She did not like leaving her "baby" unattended. In contrast to the others, the robot-girl actually saw the ship as a full member of her family.

"It's a spaceship, a machine, and I'm a robot. So it is normal there is like a bond between her and me." She explained.

She knew every corner of the ship, which was normal, firstly because her electronic brain had a perfect memory, and secondly, because it was she herself who had physically manufactured the ship. Certainly, she had realized the plans with Megumi, but Skuld had wanted to make the assembly of the whole ship herself. A human would have been completely unable, of course.

Megumi for its part, could not indulge in physical pleasure since the death of her body. Since she had been forced to transfer her brain into a small mechanical vehicle floating in the air, she no longer felt such desires, even though she would have been indulging it.

She therefore devoted herself to scientific research and to peruse the newly made top secret updates on the government science network which always had some sort of interesting activity.

After Captain Keiichi has recovered his two sisters, they headed for the "Space Goddess", along the way joining with Skuld, who was waiting for them. They also met a young child.

"What? Is that Captain Keiichi? It is! And there, that brain floating in the small vehicle is Professor Megumi, and there is Skuld, the girl robot and finally the one who can change appearances at will, Urd!" Cried the boy, rushing to hug his idol with all the innocence of youth.

Keiichi narrowly dodged the boy, thinking him just a child running about without paying attention to where he was going, like all children his age.

"Pay attention boy, you risk hurting yourself if you do not watch where you're going," Urd said kindly

"No, wait. My name is Sentaro Kawanishi, but my friends call me Sen. I want to accompany you."

Captain Keiichi well understood the child's reasoning. After all, he too was once a child who'd loved heroic idols and had wanted to become one himself. He'd succeeded after years of effort, though the maturity gained came at the cost of his parent's death. It had made him understand that the destiny of a young 'hero' was one full of responsibility and loneliness and many other things unenviable.

Keiichi Morisato was a hero certainly, but above all he was responsible. What fool would have really taken this naive child in his ship, considering all the dangers he would face? Certainly not him anyway.

"Listen boy. What you say makes me very happy. But life is not a game. You want to join me? You want to live as a "great adventure"? I understand. The first thing to do is... Grow. Study hard at school, earn a degree, and gain experience….Come back to me in 10 years. If you follow my advice well, then I promise you I'll consider your request. If I'm still alive of course.

The child, however, like all children would not be discouraged so easily. He then took out a kind of yoyo and launched it towards an apple located about twenty meters away, cutting its stem and knocking it to the ground.

"Beautiful display of accuracy. My compliments. However, it does not change what I just said. I know it may seem distasteful to you but when you're older and you think on this again, you'll see that I was right." Said the captain.

"But I..."

Keiichi, who did not have the time to talk for hours with the child, lifted him off the ground and set him a few meters away on a container stack, deciding to leave him there to meditate for a little while.

"Time to head to Deneph" he declared to his three "women" crew.

Before leaving, Urd turned his gaze to the child, giving him a blink and blowing him a little kiss from afar.

"Come back in 10 years so I can buy you a drink. I promise." She said before turning back to the boy.

"He must not believe that I will be discouraged like that," said Sentaro.

A few minutes later the ship "Space Goddess" took off under the gaze of the President.

While commanding the takeoff maneuver to pass the Earth's atmosphere to interstellar space, The Captain noticed something.

"You look troubled" Megumi noticed.

"No... It's probably nothing," he replied.

A few minutes later, when the ship was well on its course to Deneph, Captain Keiichi rose from his seat and went to the rear hatch of the ship.

"Get out here." He declared suddenly.

"What's going on?" Urd asked.

With its electronic brain, Skuld had already analyzed and understood the situation.

"This is the same kid from this morning, eh?" she asked.

"Probably, I understood by looking at the weight controller. Our "Space Goddess" weighed 38 kilos too. It corresponds roughly to the size and morphology of the child. Bravo for his courage, but curse him for his rashness. "I TOLD YOU TO COME OUT." Keiichi said.

Getting no answer, Keiichi forced the door open, only to find Sentaro unconscious. The takeoff had had to be too brutal for his young age.

"Urd! The infirmary, quickly," he said, taking the child in his arms.

Shortly after Sentaro regained consciousness. Captain Keiichi looked at him not with anger, but with relief that the child was well.

"I apologize, captain. I do not want to create trouble," said Sentaro, somewhat embarrassed.

"Then why did you board in secret?"

"Please do not send me back to Earth."

"Ah, that, you won't have to return to Earth. You've showed persistence and so I'm willing to take you with us to Deneph. However, once there, I will release you to the authorities who will organize your repatriation. Meanwhile I'll tell your parents you are here. Keiichi said.

"But I have no family." Sentaro replied sadly.

"What?"

"My parents were both killed in a space shuttle accident."

This declaration called out to Keiichi and his sisters. They remembered the death of Keiichi parents when he was still a baby, when a space station they'd been on had exploded.

"They continue to float in space somewhere... But I do not want you to take pity on me. That is why I decided to become a member of your team." Added Sen.

"You know, it's not so easy," Keiichi said gently, although he had no intention to comply with this request, at least not for another ten years.

"We are leaving the solar system and entering hyperspace." Skuld said, her electronic senses fixed on the controls of the ship.

Two extraordinary scientific discoveries allowed this fantastic journey. One of them was the hyper space wheel. Within seconds, the "Space Goddess" had traveled space-time and crossed 1,500 years lights. Deneph was already in sight.

The second invention that allowed space travel was the ground controller. Indeed, the planets of the universe were not as habitable as Earth.

Very few were actually inhabitable, with human adaptation to living conditions so extreme that it would normally be impossible without genetic modifications or cybernetic implants.

With the ore 'gravium' used as the controller, men could move onto any planet, regardless of its gravity…within reason of course. A controller could not allow a human to move to the surface of a black hole, for example.

Skuld then began to explain to Sen a few of the secrets in the function of The "Space Goddess".

"First thing, the high quality of this ship is its extraordinary mobility." She proudly.

It actuates a few commands, and the ship began to turn in all directions with the irregularity and the ease of a fly.

"It might be better to stop now, the boy will get sick otherwise." Urd said.

"No, it's fine," Sen replied, trying hard not to look weak.

"All right, then turn to cubic flight." Skuld said.

However, they did not have time, because at that moment, a ray of red light passed near (a few thousand kilometers) the "Space Goddess". Immediately the sensor vessel and Skuld's electronic brain analyzed the data sensor. A moment later, and the ship switched into a random flight pattern for protection.

"We are under attack, Captain," declared the girl robot.

"They really are not that accurate." Megumi remarked.

"Emergency Camouflage. Sen, sit back," said captain Keiichi.

The emergency camouflage was a stealth system built into the "Space Goddess". In space, there are such huge distances between ships it is difficult to precisely follow a moving spaceship. This is why very precise sensors are needed. Camouflaging the "Space Goddess" did not make it invisible, but provided a set of processes implemented to conceal and alter the various energy emissions, such as its engines, to ensure enemy sensors would be unable to pinpoint the exact location of the vessel and thus fire on it.

However, the "Space Goddess" was far more advanced than any other ship. This was because the greatest mind of humanity, Megumi Morisato, and the best engineer robot, Skuld, had constructed and constantly reinvented the ship together.

"Prepare the Canon Proton and aim their flight stabilizer." Keiichi ordered.

"Protons Cannon ready." Skuld said.

"Established target data." Urd said.

"FIRE."

The proton cannon fired and destroyed the flight stabilizers of the enemy ship. From there, the combatant vessel lost control of its direction.

"What is the strongest gravity field in this area?" Asked Keiichi.

"It seems that it is this asteroid," Megumi replied by pointing a light beam with a strange rock clusters appearing on the screen.

"That's a strange asteroid," Said Sen.

"Yes, it is satellite 9. We think that this is actually a piece of Deneph which was separated from it a very long time," explained Keiichi before adding "Skuld, grab one of the men. Surely these men must work for the 'Emperor'. We should be able to get information from them."

This is suspicious," Urd muttered aloud, "according to the sensors it's a small asteroid but with a gigantic mass. It even has a breathable atmosphere."

After landing, the crew of the captain left the ship, leaving Sen inside for his protection.

The crew approached the enemy ship.

"Skuld, your turn," said Keiichi.

"Okay."

Skuld then used a laser proton located in one of her fingers to cut a crack in the vessel and then opened the breach thus formed with her enormous strength.

The captain and his sisters then entered. Immediately enemy combatants began firing at them.

Skuld, fully armored, had nothing to fear, and neither did Megumi. Urd could count on her prodigious reflexes and flexibility while Keiichi was used to such things. He knew how to move in various blind spots when he was under fire from the enemy. Without being able to dodge the laser shots, his experience and his training were his best protection.

They returned fire. The enemy was not difficult to neutralize; they were not seasoned mercenaries or military professionals, but rather hired killers who had a habit of executing contracts on defenseless targets who were not aware of the danger.

One of them, however, slipped out before Keiichi and his sisters arrived

Sen had remained in the ship, but at the entrance he had opened himself from the inside, to see in the distance what was happening. The man, whose name was unknown, saw the opportunity to take a hostage, one that overshadowed his original plan was to hide near the ship and shoot down its targets by surprise when they come back, too confident of victory .

Catching the child by the neck before he had time to react was not difficult.

"Captain Keiichi! Get out of there. My name is Etsuchi. I was hired by the Space Emperor to kill you. If you want to save the boy's life, I order you to drop your weapons and surrender."

"No Captain! Do not mind me! Annihilate him!" Screamed Sen.

"Ah, he is a courageous kid. We'll have to take care of him Captain."

It was not Keiichi's first time faced with a hostage. He was perfectly capable of handling this situation with minimal risk. Normally he would have tried to negotiate with the killer, but the circumstances showed that all negotiations would be a waste of time and would simply place Sen at risk. Better to act fast while Etsuchi believed he held the advantage.

Keiichi stepped forward, throwing his Proton gun on the ground.

"By the way, I wonder what he's like, this Emperor." He said.

"No idea, no one has seen the face of the Emperor, he always wears a mask." Said Etsuchi.

"Oh that's very interesting. Do I get to talk to him?"

"You must go to him dwelling, deep in the jungle. I promised I would take you there, DEAD OF COURSE!" Replied Etsuchi, readying to fire.

Taking advantage of the conversation, Keiichi had cleverly modify the severity of the mass controller on his belt to become much lighter and made a prodigious leap towards his opponent who did not have time to shoot (which would have been useless, Skuld stood quietly with Etsuchi in her sights, and her robotic 'reflexes' were much faster than the killer's, however Etsuchi would probably die and it was better to let Keiichi capture him alive.

Once Keiichi was close to Etsuchi, it was not difficult to put down. Not only was Keiichi trained in unarmed combat, but with the aid of Skuld and Urd, neutralizing Etsuchi was simple. Quickly he was disarmed, leaving no hostages in his wake.

When the bandit was out of harm's way, the captain and his crew returned to the ship and devised a plan to capture the Emperor.

It was Urd's turn to be useful. She sat before a mirror and began to use her abilities.

Skuld was a robot developed by Professor Megumi and the parents of Captain Keiichi. Urd was a form of artificial life too, but biological. Besides flexibility and a total immunity to disease, she had an extremely adaptable body. No need to breathe, she could feed on almost every conceivable substances, provided it contained an energy value. She could, for example, absorb bacteria from the air through her skin and feed off it for nourishment. However she had a strong preference for alcohol, which brought her the necessary energy and a personal pleasure.

The original biological matrix of Urd came from Keiichi parents. Of course, her DNA, the structure of the body as a whole, had suffered from the beginning any kind of change that made that she could in no way be considered human, even if she had the appearance. However, because of her origin, she could still be seen as the sister of Keiichi and that's how they saw themselves, and they loved each other since birth; though their DNA was different they still had the same parents.

Although more organic and at a lower intelligence than Skuld, her brain had the capacity for analysis, her range of perception of the surrounding environment better than anyone's. Her senses were extremely precise and she had a photogenic memory.

However, her most amazing feat was the ability to completely change her morphology. She could look at any individual or creature and replicate their size and shape. She could change the color of her skin, eyes, and tone of voice. She could mimic, albeit imperfectly, the DNA structure of another individual.

This power had limits, however. Urd could turn into many forms but not everything. It would have been impossible, for example, to turn into a small rodent, or to acquire a pair of wings that would have allowed her to fly. She could not imitate the chemicals of other species such as snake venom. She could not change her organs to develop more advanced capacity, such as the ability of certain aliens to emit ultrasound like bats. Finally, though her bones were soft, they were still solid. She could contract them, fold them, or bend them a little, however she always retained her mass regardless of her appearance.

Another gift Urd possessed was her ability to send small electric shocks through physical contact. Not enough to kill or stun, but sufficient enough to prevent someone from touching her if she did not wish it.

Their parents had given her these special gifts, like Skuld had inherited the genius scientific and strength, it was out of love. They wanted Urd to be whatever she chose to be: blonde, brunette, human, extra terrestrial, large, small, with any skin color of choice. And their "children" could protect themselves. The Urd kiss was mother's idea, an overly-romantic idealist who wanted the kiss of her daughter to be the most wonderful of all. Their parents never envisaged that Urd and Skuld would use their gifts as part of a life of adventure, but only in a "normal" life, like "normal" people.

The transformation generally took less than one minute. In this case, it was in order to mimic Etsuchi, to attract the Emperor into a trap.

"Watch, the color of her eyes will change and her hair and facial structure will completely transform." Skuld explained as Sen watched on in awe.

Moments later, when she had finished her transformation, Urd turned to Sen with the appearance of the bandit.

"So what do you say to my new face? Haha..." she said with a slight laugh.

"Impressive. If I had not seen it with my eyes, and if you weren't wearing different clothes, I would have sworn Etsuchi had just escaped."

One last notable gift from her "parents" was her kiss. Urd had in her throat a gland which secreted two particular chemicals.

The first raised the dopamine levels of the brain, making the kiss particularly pleasant and mesmerizing. In high doses it could even knock out the person. More than once Urd had used that talent to knock someone out, hide his body and take his place, or to give her lovers an unforgettable evening with the best kiss of their lives.

The second substance acted as a truth serum. There were many who saw Urd as their confident after a 'night of passion', believing what they confessed was of their own free will.

The shapeshifter mostly used these abilities for fun, however, when asked of it by her 'little brother', she used the abilities to extract information from their enemies. The two Substances also shared a certain chemical 'mimicry' and could be adapted to affect almost any extra-terrestrial race. Urd had other powers conferred her unique biology, such as the ability to hibernate and heal much faster than humans.

Shortly after captain Keiichi and Urd entered the place indicated by Etsuchi, where they waited for the Emperor to appear. Several hours had passed already, and the man still had not appeared. It was a small hut in a forest in the back of a slum in the northern part of Deneph.

"If the Space Emperor shows, you block the door," said Keiichi.

" Understood " Urd replied.

The captain lay on the table, pretending to be dead.

The hours passed with no sign of the Emperor. When suddenly Urd heard footsteps behind her.

"Space Emperor? When did you arrive?" Urd/Etsuchi asked, genuinely surprised by the discreet arrival of the individual.

The Emperor of Space was wrapped in a grotesque and baggy black suit. A helmet hid his head, with a strange, flexible ore narrowing into a tip on each side of his face. Two yellow holes served as the helmet's eye guard, the orbs within hidden from sight. A dark green cloak covered him and a Proton pistol rested in his belt. His true appearance was completely hidden by the baggy suit. It was impossible to tell if he was Human or Denephean.

"I see you have respected your promise," he said in a robotic voice.

"Yes of course, but the two others died while fighting." Urd / Etsuchi replied.

"I really do not see that as surprising.. So you've managed to eliminate Captain Keiichi." He said, advancing to inspect the "corpse".

It was at this time that Keiichi rolled onto his back and leapt to his feet. "I'm still alive! Tell me, are you heartbroken, "Majesty"!?"

"What? How can this be?!" Stammered the Emperor.

Keiichi did not give him time to recover and passed through as if the Emperor was an illusion.

Urd / Etsuchi tried in turn but without success. The Emperor seemed untouchable.

"Haha. I understand. Even Etsuchi was not able to defeat you ... But one day I will have time to take care of you, and then you will have no chance." Said the ghostly being before passing through a wall.

"This is not possible. Is he a phantom or something?!" Said Urd, completely overwhelmed after the phenomenon.

"A phantom can not speak or be heard. He is as real as you or me .. " Keiichi retorted.

A few minutes later, The Emperor then went towards "Space Goddess" and climbed aboard.

"THE SPACE EMPEROR !" Cried Etsuchi.

"But ... How did he get pass the Entry Lock?!" Megumi said.

Gradually but inexorably, the Emperor passed yet indeed through the wall.

"You are the Space Emperor?" Asked Skuld.

"QUICK! QUICK! Deliver us, I'M BEGGING YOU !" Implored Etsuchi.

Without waiting for an answer, Skuld threw herself on the Emperor, and passed through him like that Urd and Keiichi.

Sen tried in turn to launch his yoyo at the head of the apparition, also in vain.

Meanwhile, The Captain and Urd returned hastily to their vessel, but on the way they were stopped. A crowd of people with green skin stood between them and the ship.

"What is going on?" Keiichi wondered.

"These are the original inhabitants of Deneph. What are they doing here?" Urd replied.

"That noise! Gunfire in the ship!" Keiichi immediately worried.

In the ship, the Emperor had already killed two of his henchmen, but had not hurt Skuld, Megumi or Sen, nor even Mini Banpei and Sigel, the two mascots of the ship. Instead he was preparing to shoot Etsuchi.

"HELP !" He cried.

The Emperor showed no pity, mercilessly shooting Etsuchi in face.

"That'll teach you to respect your promise." He said.

Keiichi then entered his ship.

"Too late Captain. The execution is over," said the man dressed in black.

"Emperor, I will never forgive you for having defiled this vessel with a passenger's blood." Said Captain Keiichi, filled with anger and disgust.

"If you continue to defy me, next time it will be you I annihilate." He said, again passing through the wall.

Keiichi looked out of his ship and saw the Emperor go, followed by the men with green skin.

What could he do other than to let them go? Attack the whole horde with his team? He was not that kind of person and anyway, it would have been suicide. Moreover they could not touch the Emperor, only let him go. In fact, he was lucky that the Emperor has just executed his henchmen and let him and his crew live. Strange. VERY strange behavior.

"Do the people of Deneph obey this Emperor?!" He asked.

"I have a feeling." Urd replied.

"It's still annoying, There's nothing we can do," remarked Skuld.

"Have a little patience. The struggle is just starting, and I think we'll have to fight against the emperor as we have never fought before." Keiichi mused, his mind racing to find a flaw in the apparent invulnerability of his enemy.

Captain Keiichi had no idea how right he was. The fight was going to be ruthless.

-.

The screen was extinguished.

Keiichi and the goddesses were completely mesmerized by this show.

"A flexible metal robot girl, strong, ultra-precise, intelligent and with lots of gadgets" sighed Skuld.

"A beautiful shapeshifter, courageous, professional infiltration and seasoned gymnast who can change appearance at will" Urd whispered.

"Keiichi-san a brave and noble hero always ready to help others across the galaxy" Belldandy said dreamily.

"Credible military tactics, fighting in realistic bare hand in zero gravity, of powerful weapons and a handsome hero like the old days... " Lind added.

"Suspense, action, adventure, danger," says Peorth.

"Kyaputen Fyūchā, the hero of my childhood." Concludes Keiichi who remember this show of his youthful.

All the world turned their eyes to the TV.

"WE WANT ANOTHER EPISODE !"

"Captain Future and the Space Emperor." A work by Edmond Hamilton dating from 1940. When I was a child, a Japanese series were broadcast in my country, "Capitaine flam". It was directly inspired by Hamilton works. My childhood hero, 10 years before DBZ, 20 years before One piece.


	3. Captain Keiichi 2, by Ceroxon

A note from HotelKatz: This is another chapter written by Ceroxon. Enjoy!

First of all, I want to clarify that this is a fanfic adaptation work mixing with the pulp comics series "Captain Future", from1940 Edmond Hamilton and the Japanese anime version from 1979. The main characters have been replaced by their equivalent from oh my goddess and the two universes have been mixed even if the shading remains about 85% of that of the original novels by Hamilton. This is a work of adaptation, modernization (at 1940, it starts to date a little) and a merge with the ah my goddess universe. Some chapters have been adapted and their fate and the role of some characters have been changed. I think I did a pretty good job overall and hope you will enjoy reading it. Besides Edmond Hamilton, I particularly thank Kosuke Fujishima for his work "ah my goddess." For this fanfic I want to explain that nothing would have been possible without the beta reading of Nena Camadera and Elgordo, I therefore thank them with all my heart. I also thank all those who worked on the series "Captain Flam", which is the French adaptation of the anime series "Captain Future" inspired by the work of Hamilton.  
-

Just after the end of the previous episode, the goddesses did not lose their time wondering what would be the next question. For now, everyone wanted to know the continuation of the adventures of "Captain Keiichi."

The screen lightens to broadcast the next episode.

02) Prison in the Sea of Fire

"Why didn't he kill us? He could have killed us easily." Skuld said aloud.

"She's right. This guy did not spare us by arrogance or through the kindness of his heart." Urd said.

After several hours of thinking, Keiichi reached a deduction.

"This is a modification of the oscillatory motion of atoms." he declared.

"Bravo. By modifying the oscillation of the atoms that make up a material, he can pass through objects. I think this is the only possible explanation. I do not see any others." Professor Megumi nodded.

"That explains why we're still alive. If he had tried to kill us, we would have been forced to defend ourselves and a weakness might have been discovered, "said Keiichi.

"I don't understand. Can you explain to me how a man can pass through a wall?" Sen asked Urd.

Before she had a chance to respond, Skuld intervened. "For this kind of problem you can address me." She explained, "I have an electronic brain; therefore, I can answer everything. Now imagine an atom is a small universe. At its center is one nucleus surrounded by electrons. Now suppose this core is the size of a ball and the ball is in the middle of a baseball stadium with electrons, acting as players, running around the nucleus. It leaves a lot of empty space on the ground. In order for another atom to be in the stadium, another team must be there as well. This material is composed of millions of atoms, with the Emperor being in the center of it. Simple as that. So, in the future, when you have a difficult question, don't tire yourself out asking the gumdrop over there." Skuld said, a robotic mini Banpei on her shoulder nodding in agreement.

"Did you just call me a gumdrop, Tincan?" Urd asked angrily, while a mini Sigel blob perched on her shoulder cast a dark look at Banpei.

"Did I hear right? You said Tincan?"

"I could have said old trash."

"And degenerated elastic to you."

"Old rotten scrap heap"

"Oh no, they're fighting." Sighed Sen.

The next day, as the sun rose over Deneph, Sen found himself watching the magma eruptions that covered a large area of the surrounding landscape.

"Look, it's like the sea is on fire."

"But that's just it, my little Sen. It is a sea that is perpetually on fire." Explained Skuld.

Meanwhile, Urd had changed her appearance to mimic the Denepheans.

"This is perfect. The Denepheans will think you are a compatriot." said Captain Keiichi.

Her ability to disguise herself was Urd's main infiltraition asset, but that was not all.

Indeed, assuming the appearance of a Denephean was not enough. She needed to study the people's history , their customs, how they dress, the ways they communicate, facial expressions, how to walk, move, behave etc...She had studied the "Space Goddess" database and had developed her Denphean "character" throughout the night. With her capacity for mimicry, which comprised of both her ability to adapt her body language and thought patterns as well as her physical appearance, Urd was ready for the infiltraition.

"I hope it will be worth it." Urd grumbled. "The Denepheans are not to my taste. They don't even drink alcohol." The woman sighed.

"If you do a good job, I promise you I'll get you a bottle of whatever you want." Her brother compromised, stroking her head comfortingly.

"Be careful making those kinds of promises, I could get used to them".

The Denepheans, like most intelligent species of the galaxy looked human (although one could say Humans resembled Denepheans). The only notable differences were their greenish skin, yellow eyes and elongated ears. They were one of the first alien races encountered by Humans since they had begun the conquest of space.

In the 21st century, it was estimated that the probability of aliens, if they existed, resembling Humans, was virtually nil. Evolution was a long and complex phenomenon, after all, which led to very different results.

This theory, although seemingly reasonable, did not change the fact that: most intelligent races of the galaxy had two arms, two legs, a nose, a mouth, two eyes, ears...Of course, there are still some differences. Number of fingers, genitals, skin thickness, shell, color, shape of the skull, teeth etc...

It was a generality, not a requirement. The giant spiders on the planet Ti for example, which resembled large terrestrial tarantulas, had absolutely nothing in common with humans. They were fully arachnoid. Despite their frightening appearance to Humans, they were known for their extremely polite and cheerful attitude. Innocent arboreal creatures feeding exclusively on fruits, though they had mastered space travel.

Other examples could be mentioned, such as crawling crystal Voleem or the people of Rigel which Sigel was a representative. Protoplasmic lifeforms whose size and intelligence grew slowly but steadily with time.

"I still have to stay here. I cannot use my power." sighed Skuld.

"Do not worry, the Space Emperor will soon show." Said Sen.

Captain Keiichi and Urd arrived in town shortly thereafter.

"I think it is better to part now. I will first go to Eiri, the planetary governor," said Keiichi.

Keiichi and the "Strip" parted quietly in a corner.

Jovopolis, the human capital of Deneph, looked like a futuristic version of the old Wild West of Earth. The colonists had adopted a lifestyle similar to what it resembled, however with a far superior technology. The original inhabitants, the Denepheans, whose skin was green, also lived here but they were comparable to Mexicans of the former Far-west: poor, treated like second-class citizens by a lot of people. They wandered about aimlessly, without any sense of purpose or direction.

While on his way to the governor, Captain Keiichi saw a man staggering out of a bar. At first he just thought that the man was drunk, but he quickly changed his mind.

"De-evolution." He muttered.

Indeed, the bestial face of the man left no room for doubt about his mental state. He had been able to control himself so far but the species devolution phenomenon was surpassing his will, and the doubled, crazy eyes of blind aggression had just seized him brutally.

Passerbys fled in terror. All except a little boy who stumbled while the monster, seized with a primal rage, approached the fallen youth. Immediately Captain Keiichi rushed to save the child, only for another to intervene.

A woman with brown hair dressed in an orange jumpsuit was already confronting the monster. With a skillful judo hold she brought the creature down, knocking him out in the process.

A security officer arrived on scene, and immediately the woman took charge. "Quickly, call a Helicare for transport. We cannot simply leave him here; he must be brought to Dr. Bright." She instructed.

Soon after, a flying vehicle abbreviated with the Red Cross carried the prehistoric man away.

Meanwhile, Urd had found a Denephean sitting on the ground near the bar's exit. Seeing a potential target, she first tried to exercise her natural charm on the individual. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

The Denephean did not answer, merely staring off into space.

"Well, if they're all as talkative as him..." Urd sighed.

The governor's mansion was nestled in a huge park of teeming ferns trees and shrubs. It was a large rectangular structure, built with gleaming metal like the rest of the city of Humans, its large and numerous windows all illuminated.

Keiichi silently crossed the dark orchard located at the entrance. Bright rays of the three moons brushed the leaves of trees and gigantic, determined ferns gently brushed his face. The scent of flowers was almost overwhelming it was so powerful. High in the sky hovered moon bats, strange and iridescent winged Denepheans cratures which only manifested when one or more moons appeared in the sky.

He approached stealthily from a wing of the large terrace. Quietly, Captain Keiichi moved towards an open window that let out the white and pale light of a powerful uranite bulb. He scrupulously observed inside the office and immediately recognized the Governor of the Human colony, according to the President's description. She was deep in conversation with the woman from earlier.

"No, I'm sorry but you can not. Besides Dr. Bright needs rest. It doesn't surprise me, given the fact that this hospital was a former prison." The woman said.

"Oh yes. I know, but unfortunately we lack the financial means to build a proper hospital." replied the governor. The woman in question, Eiri was a pretty young woman with long black hair. She closely resembled Sayoko, except for a pair of glasses that rested on her nose.

It should be noted that medicine has made great progress and today glasses no longer held the same function as on Earth in the 21st century. They were not used to correct problems of sight, but to display information on the glass in the manner of a computer terminal.

In this age of space exploration, talented young people could quickly find themselves in important positions, even if they lacked experience, whereas a few centuries earlier, such accomplishments would have required a whole working life. Thus young women not even 30 years old could become president of Earth, or a planetary governor. Captain Keiichi was a prime example.

"It is no more a question of money than of Human dignitiy. We cannot continue as we are now. We must discover the cause of this disease as soon as possible."

"Do not worry, I'll take care of it." Captain Keiichi intervened.

"Who are you?" Eiri gaped "How did you get in here?".

Keiichi then showed his letters of accreditation.

"Captain Keiichi!" Exclaimed the woman in the orange suit.

Meanwhile, Urd was trying an alternate method of approach with the Denepheans.

She had wandered out of a bar in a faux rush, deliberately knocking into a sinister-looking individual.

The man, a real "desperado" of the Wild West, was delighted to have the opportunity to exercise his predjudice on his haphazard victim with what would have been a painful barfight, to anyone observing.

After allowing herself to be "pummeled" and offering very little resistance (thanks to her physiology as a shapeshifter, Urd was almost immune to punches), the woman laid still a few minutes, waiting and watching as she nursed her apparent "injuries".

Her plan worked. A Denephean, who'd watched the scene, approached to offer some assistance.

"Do not be afraid. I'm Reemook and I work under the Space Emperor," he said softly.

"I beg you, take me with you. I can not stay here alone." Urd moaned. "The Humans are arrogant, and stupid. I swear at times I want really to strangle them." The woman relied on her natural charismatic abilities to gain an opening with the native, smiling inwardly when Reemook nodded in agreement.

"Then come with me."

In the govorner's office, several people were gathered in the presence of Captain Keiichi.

"Allow me to make some introductions. Mister Brewer and Cannig are old friends of mine, and Director and Deputy Director of the company Brewer & co which is the largest element manufacturing factory on the planet." Explained the governor.

Brewer was a man of medium height and average build. An aging man who was steadily loosing what gray hair he had left, his bald head was surrounded by a ring of thinning ring of short, silver hair that matched his mustache.

Meanwhile Cannig was a red-haired man with curly hair, approaching fifty. His face was severe, and the shape of his mouth gave the impression that he was in a bad mood.

"And finally, Miss Valerie Halburn, my assistant and deputy governor," concludes Eiri.

Valerie Halburn was the only woman among the three. She was about the same age as Keiichi. It was very curious for someone so young, to occupy the post of the planetary deputy governor. There was nothing particular to say otherwise, except she was rather pretty, despite something indefinable, and seductive at the same time on her face.

"Excuse me Miss, but you really seem to me very young to occupy such a high position" asked the Captain.

Halburn took a deep breath before answering. "I would point out that you are yourself very young, Captain," the woman replied irritably, "for having accomplished that entire rumor tells you accomplished."

"Yes, Miss Halburn is a somewhat special case. She received the best marks in management and political science from the Deneph Academy, which allowed her to directly obtain this position for a period of three years renewable." Explained Eiri.

After the presentations, the governor continued her explanations.

"The first victims of the devolution worked for the company of Mister Brewer and Cannig."

"The Deneph men also work for us, but oddly this disease seems to only affect Humans." Declared Director Brewer.

"50% of our employees are apes-men as of today. 10% have regressed to the stage of rat-men" added Deputy Director Cannig.

"We are overwhelmed by the number of patients. The cells of the central prison were converted into a hospital room." Finished the nameless young woman in the orange outfit.

"The first cases were radium prospectors," continued Eiri. "They came out of the jungle already transformed into ape-like creatures. Since then, it's gotten to the point where people are being reported daily. Most cases are from the factory, but reports are steadily growing from Jovopolis and by others elsewhere." told Eiri.

"We are at a completely lost on the causes of this terrible disease," said her assistant, in a desperate tone.

"As for this de-evolution situation, it is not a disease, but a deliberate phenomenon. I'll get the medical cause with Professor Megumi" reassured Captain Keiichi.

"What? Megumi? The famous Professor Megumi? The scholar?" Asked Cannig.

"I do not understand. I was told she was only a brain now." Said Director Brewer.

"Indeed, but she is a well-respected member of my team. Although, Governor, I have a question for you about my trip. I'm guessing our president warned you I was coming on Deneph. Who else was told?" Asked Keiichi.

"Well... "

"Probably Miss Halburn who told Mr. Brewer and Mr. Cannig?"

"Of course."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"We all knew it was imperative to keep it secret." Halburn intervened.

"Perfect. Now I must visit the hospital center. Could someone take me there?"

"We've converted our colonial prison into an emergency hospital for security reasons with the de-evolution phenomenon. Only the prison could accommodate the victims of this disease." explained the governor.

"I will gladly show you, Captain Keiichi." Replied the woman in the orange suit.

"Thank you very much, but I realize that we have not been introduced, Miss…?"

"Landor. Belldandy Landor, but my friends call me Bell" said the woman with chestnut hair.

"I'd like a report on the events that have occurred since my arrival. Goodbye." With a nod the Captain and Belldandy departed the office.

"So you think one of them could be the "Space Emperor" you mentioned?"

"Yes. Or at least that one of them works for him. Anyway, the Emperor was warned of my arrival and only those people knew. Which means it must be one of them; however, which one?" Keiichi explained.

"Then why not get them to arrest and submit them to questioning?" Asked Bell, "It would be justified under the circumstances."

"I cannot simply ask to arrest the the planetary governor, vice governor, the director of the largest production facility in the planet and his deputy on simple presumptions. Without even addressing the moral aspect, I can not imagine the political scandal that would follow. Finally, perhaps none of them are the Emperor but instead one of his agents. This would diminish the valut of their capture and only increase problems down the road. On top of that, there is still the chance that none of them are associated with the Emperor, and that the man instead has a sophisticated spy machine somewhere from which he learned of my arrival." Explained Keiichi.

"I doubt any of those people are traitors." Belldandy sighed.

"Anything is possible, unfortunately."

"I know that anything is possible. The proof in that is your existence. You're our role model, our hope. For us Humans, you are the embodiment of courage, wisdom, power…" The woman stated dreamily.

"Oh, I do not deserve such compliments. I just decided to put my talents to use serving others."

"You represent a lot of more than that. You are an example for all Humans."

"That's kind of you, Miss, but I think you're exaggerating."

"Oh, I would prefer you to call me Bell." Belldandy replied, blushing.

"With pleasure. Bell."

Chemistry began to blossom between Captain Keiichi and Officer Belldandy.

"She looks like my mother when she was her age," thought Keiichi.

FLASHBACK ON

It was a long time ago. A young man had fallen in love with a woman who'd resembled Belldandy. Her name was Takano and his was Keima. They married and gone to work on a space station orbiting the moon. There, they adopted Megumi, a brilliant orphan with an unparalleled genius. The three of them managed to develop a robot of incomparable technological perfection. The robot's intellect was created through a revolutionary process which allowed it to copy the electrochemical structure of a human brain with a force equivalent of thirty men. As the robot resembled a young woman, the couple considered her as their second child. They named the robot "Skuld".

They then created a synthetic life based on their DNA, they named Urd, which benefited from the latest advances in genetics and molecular biology and they regarded her too as their own daughter. Urd was therefore little sister Skuld, although she appeared older, since her body was that of an adult.

And of course, they also bore a child normally, whom they named Keiichi

Unfortunately, this peaceful life ended tragically.

A terrible accident occurred on the station, forcing it to crash on the moon's surface. Keima was killed and Takano seriously injured.

With the help of Urd and Skuld especially, Megumi arrived in time to transplant her brain into a small, ultra-sophisticated flying vehicle developed to help the disabled. Once little more than a floating brain with tiny mechanical arms and lasers, Megumi was now regarded as a kind of immortal spirit, having transcended the pleasures of the flesh and completely devoted herself to scientific research.

Takano alas, was not so lucky. Still pregnant with Keiichi at the time, she had just given birth to him before forcing her extended family into a promise to care for him with her last breath.

"We will take care of Keiichi and protect!" Cried the brain.

"Do not take him on Earth," she whispered. "People there would take him from you. They would say that it is wrong to allow a human child to be raised by a brain, a robot and a genetically altered life form. Keep him here on the moon, until he becomes a man."

"We will," promised Megumi. "Skuld, Urd and I will raise him here safely."

The woman's hands rose slightly and touched the cheek of the crying child. In her dying eyes appeared a mournful expression of loss.

"I wish to see Little Keiichi became a man," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "A man the likes of which the Cosmos has never seen before."

And so, Takano Morisato died. Her son was abandoned in the solitude of the lunar laboratory in the company of a brain, a robot and a polymorphous woman.

Megumi Morisato, Skuld and Urd kept their promises in the years that followed. They raised their little brother Keiichi and his three inhuman guardians gave the growing child an education the likes of which no man had ever received before.

The brain, with its unrivaled scientific knowledge, supervised the boy's education. It was the brain which instructed Keiichi Morisato in each scientific discipline, making him a versatile scientist with extensive knowledge in astrophysics, biology, chemistry and physics.

The robot instilled in the boy any technical know-how and practical knowledge. How to do more with less.

The shapeshifter took charge of physical education, teaching the child to master all kinds of martial arts, and instructing him in exercises meant to develop flexibility and a strong sense of balance. She also showed him everything a parent would have shown her child in terms of experience of youth. Cycling in low gravity, laughing at a good joke, enjoying a picnic, etc...

The child was surrounded with a family dedicated to providing as normal a childhood as possible for the boy. Christmas and holidays were spnet meeting friends his own age, with Urd passing for his mother to avoid suspicion.

The three took turns reading to him beautiful stories at night, bathing him etc. They were his guardians, but they were primarily his FAMILY and his SISTERS. Megumi was the adopted daughter of Keima and Takano, Skuld had inherited their mind, and Urd came from their flesh and blood.

The strangest family in the galaxy, but a happy one none the less.

And when he was older, Keiichi began secret trips through the solar system, to start, and then to nearby stars and then throughout the galaxy in the extraordinary little ship that Megumi, Skuld and Keiichi himself had designed and built. The four secretly visited hundreds of worlds and so he came to know not only the Earth colonies of each planet, but also many unexplored planets, both wild and desolate. And he visited satellites and asteroids on which no other man had ever ventured before.

As it was Keiichi who decided the destinations most of the time, his sisters slowly fell into the habit of calling him "Captain" rather than "Little Brother", "Bro" or other sibling nicknames. For them, it was a small emotional word rather than actual title. Keiichi was not really a graded "Captain" in the military sense of the term.

The boy also learned to piloting smaller vessels with Urd and Skuld. Skuld taught him various driving methods, while Urd introduced him to the more dangerous sport of racing in meteorite fields. One of his sister's favorite games that Keiichi quicky gained a passion for.

There too was Mini Banpei, a small robot less sophisticated than Skuld, who constantly was constantly at the girl's side, and Sigel, a protoplasmic life from Rigel, who was Urd's adoptive daughter.

Then, when the time came for him to decide what to do with his life, Megumi spoke up. "We have nothing to teach you now. It is time for you to make a decision that we cannot make for you. You can lead a quiet life, like everyone else. Or put all your talents in the service of humanity. It's up to you."

"If I had an ordinary family, growing up on Earth or on another, I would surely choose to live an ordinary life. Right now I'd probably be a student working on his small spaceship as a hobby. I would hopfully have a girlfriend and or someone pretty and nice that would stay with me forever. I would surely participate in"Cosmolem Racing," and I'd be happy as well. I've been thinking and I very seriously considered it. But you are not an ordinary family, and I have not led an ordinary life. You showed me an amazing life and made me an extraordinary man. I will devote myself to exploring space, science and many other things, and above all, I will do everything in my power to help others, so they can carry, like me, the life they choose to live."

Thus Captain Keiichi was born.

FLASHBACK OFF

"CHIHIRO?!" Exclaimed the man.

"Sorry?" Belldandy asked.

"I seem to have heard the voice of one of my old friends. She's in charge of interplanetary patrols."

"Oh yes. You mean Chihiro Fujimi."

Recognizing the voice, Keiichi and Belldandy walked into a bar.

"You remember me, I suppose, eh Solitary?" Asked a woman older than Keiichi by at least a decade, to an individual seated at the bar.

The individual in question was the sinister man who had brutalized Urd earlier that day. "How could I forget you? Because of you I spent 5 years in prison." The man grumbled.

"If you have such a good memory, then you still remember that you are not welcome on this planet for your past actions. You are forbidden from entering this part of the galaxy for another three years." Said Chihiro. She offered the man a drink before adding in a colder tone, "You end at this glass and then you take the next rocket off this planet."

The man drank a few sips from the glass that Chihiro gave him...then jumped on the bar table and drew his pistols, ready to shoot the colonel.

However, he does not have time to shoot, as Captain Keiichi shot the weapon out of the aggressor's hand.

"Captain Keiichi? Here?" The man took a puff of his cigarette casually, hiding the deadly panic beneath.

Keiichi fired twice on the cigarette, each shot shortening its length as the ray drew closer and closer to the individual's face. "Did you not understand what the Colonel just said?" Keiichi asked, voice polite but firm. "You're leaving the planet right now".

"Okay, okay." Said the man, leaving the bar accompanied by two sidekicks.

"I am very happy to see you Keiichi, but you know, I could disarm him myself. It would not be the first time." Chihiro said, shaking the hand of her longtime friend.

"I do not doubt it, but I prefer not to take any chances." Keiichi said.

"Sure, but what are you doing on this planet? Were you called here?"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a cry from outside. The man, whom Chihiro had called "Solitary", already fallen to ill luck after running into Chihiro and Captain Keiichi, was struck by an even worse fate upon leaving the bar. Immediately he began exhibiting symptoms of de-evolution, as those around him watched on in horror.

Urd and Reemook, who also witnessed the scene, began talking.

"The curse of Ancients spreads quickly," Reemook said gravely to Urd.

Urd was surprised. What did he mean by the curse of the Ancients?

She knew, from the multiple reports to aid her cover before beginning her mission, that Denepheans believed in a wonderful and mysterious set of ruins in the middle of the jungle. They'd once been the cities of a Denephean race of demigods known as the Ancients. But what does this legend had to do with the devolution of humanity?

Urd decided to take a small risk. She had to find out what Reemook knew the Space Emperor, and for this reason she ventured to make a statement (after all she could always "convince" Reemook to speak, by more brutal means, or knock him out and replace him. The methods to cope with the situation were not lacking.)

"Our shadowy guide told us the truth", said Urd seriously looking Reemook.

The round eyes of Denephean expressed surprise.

"So you too, in the villages of the East, have seen and heard the Living Ancient? He appeared to you like us? "(Urd had claimed to be called Zhill and come from a village to the east. Her study of the history of the planet clearly indicated that the many tribes of native Deneph were very secluded).

"The Living Ancient? So that was what the Denepheans called the Space Emperor?" Urd wondered what that name meant.

"Yes, it seems so,", she told Reemook. "He also brought us his message."

That could mean almost anything, thought Urd. Nevertheless, she was stunned to learn that the Space Emperor was called the Living Ancient. Was it possible that their enemy was a Denephean?

"Then you too will be ready to fight when the Living Ancient gives the order?" Reemook questioned.

A Denephean revolt against Humans? Was that the purpose of the gigantic plot of this mysterious Space Emperor? But how such an attack could have an hope of success? Their weapons were very rudimentary. And how this terrifying epidemic disease was she connected to this? Thoughts surged rapidly in the head of the shapeshifter. Yet she did not hesitate to answer Reemook.

"I cannot commit myself to anyone else, but I know I can say that many of us will be ready when the order comes," she said fervently to Reemook.

"Good!" Murmured the Denephean. "And the order will arrive soon. The Curse of the Ancients is growing every day against the Humans, reducing more and more of them into mindless beasts. Soon the Living Ancient will give us the order."

Urd thought quickly and then spoke with the same fervor. "I have to give news of our preparation to the Living Ancient," she told Reemook. "He asked us to keep him informed. But I do not know where to find our powerful guide."

"The Living Ancient will appear tomorrow evening in a place close to my village," told Reemook in a whisper. "In the Place of the Dead."

"I know," Urd lied (she was expert in the field). "But how can I expect to find it when I do not know the area? I've never been as close to the Sea of Fire before."

"You'll have no trouble finding it because we'll take you with us there." Reemook reassured her. "We leave for the north now, and you can come with us. In two nights you will be at the Place of the Dead with us, and you can deliver your message to our leader when he appears."

Urd thanked him immensly. Apparently Reemook had accepted the lone 'Denephean' as a kindered spirit.

"We're leaving now, our mission is accomplished here. Our horses are waiting in the jungle behind the city. "

Urd accompanied the Denephean through disreputable and noisy roads in the interplanetary colonial city. There they left the metal Jovopolis streets unmolested and crossed the road which joined the large fields of Terrain wheat.

The thoughts of the shapeshifter raced. She had to tell Keiichi what she'd learned and where she was going. But with Reemook so close to her she did not dare use the communicator hidden beneath her skin. The disguised woman and Denephean bolted down streets lit by the remaining two moons in the sky. Soon they reached the edge of the wheat field, and entered the jungle under a clear moon.

At the entrance of the jungle were three Denephean "straddle", so named by their odd frames. The "straddle" were large lizard-like creatures, their elongated bodies borne by four arched legs that allow them to run at incredible speed. Their long reptilian necks ended in snakeheads whose toothless maws which held leather reins by which the rider controlled his mount.

"Fortunately we have three "Straddle" available." Said Reemook to the Denephean who had waited with animals. He then looked to Urd, "Jump, Zhil!"

Urd had never before ridden such a lizard-like creature. Yet the woman, who feared neither man nor god nor demon, jumped into the rudimentary saddle skin without hesitation. The creature turned its head toward her and hissed angrily, its little eyes flashing like red lightning. Urd ignored it, instead looking to the other Denepheans and watching as they kicked their steeds into submission. Quickly she followed suit, and the giant lizard ceased its hissing.

"Now to the north!" Reemook cried in a low, deep voice, and he gave a loud shout.

The next moment, Urd released a cry of joy as the creature exploded forward. What a fantastic ride. Quite the kind of excitement she adored, like an old youthful desire which had finally been fulfilled.

Some time later, the "Space Goddess" came to the prison hospital in the center of the sea of fire. It was protected from the molten lava by a force field that could only be opened or closed for vessel transport. The prison was built on a rock amidst the sea of fire. In many ways it was similar to the former Alcatraz prison on Earth, which had been reopened in the last century. Alcatraz was surrounded by a sea of water too cold for a possible escapee to survive for more than a few minutes. On Deneph, the prison was surrounded by a hot, molten lava sea for which a man could survive no more than one second. And even if it _was_ possible to swim in, the nearest edge was located more than 500 kilometers away; an impossible distance to cover. It was a very high security prison.

"It's like being in hell. How was the sea of fire formed?" Asked Sen.

"Millions of years ago, magma erupted in this area for unknown reasons."

"This is horrible place to build a hospital." Keiichi noted.

"For a hospital perhaps, but I will point out that for the longest time it was a prison." Megumi retorted.

"Urd should contact us any second now, so be prepared to intervene."

Belldandy and Keiichi went up on the ""Beemerlem", a small ship class "Cosmolem" Keiichi had modified, that was stored in the back of the "Space Goddess" for travel in the atmosphere of planets.

"The next eruption is expected to occur in a few minutes from a point of 15 kilometers south-southwest. Try to act accordingly," explained Belldandy.

"South-southwest, no problem." Replied Skuld.

As they approached the "hospital" Belldandy spoke again. "It is forbidden to open the shield for over one minute, it's too dangerous."

Prison staff opened the screen for 20 seconds to allow the "Beemerlem" to land on the landing pad.

"The degree of de-evolution differs among individuals. The most violent and most dangerous cases are interned in the basement," Bell explained as she and Captain Keiichi exited the vessel, a prison officer guiding them to the victims in question.

Meanwhile, the operator responsible for opening and closing the prison shield received a very unpleasant visit.

"Who are you?!" The operator demanded.

"The Space Emperor."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to bring justice to the people of Deneph." Replied the man before shooting the operator.

"This is absolutely monstrous. It is an abomination. I will find the Space Emperor and I will send him to prison forever." Keiichi said, revolted by his visit before adding. "I need to take one prehistoric man back with me to conduct various examinations with Megumi and Skuld."

"All right, I'll talk to the director," said Bell, opening the door…Or at least, attempting to open it.

The Space Emperor had destroyed several control panels from the hospital control room and now the door to the upper floors was closed while the cells where the violent ape-men resided slid open.

Keiichi and Belldandy were very quickly faced with a horde of ape-men and several rat-men.

The three ran at a breakneck speed through the jungle, along a dimly lit path through moons. Their speed was disconcerting, yet the movement was so flexible that Urd had no trouble adjusting.

Reemook and the other Denephean encircled her. She therefore had no opportunity to call Captain Keiichi with her communicator, and the shapeshifter was forced to give up the idea until she could find someplace private.

"It's a long trip, but we should be with my people tomorrow night, and you'll be able to join us to go to the Place of the Dead." Said Reemook.

"I look forward to seeing the Living Ancient" Urd replied, realizing she was in fact excited to see the Space Emporer. It was merely that her reasons differed from those of her colleagues.

The dark paths of the jungle, dimly lit by the moons were oppressive and wild. Huge tree ferns spread their massive trunks and varnish on almost three hundred meters high. Large rigid trees were dominated by almost as many bushes. Slender, copper trees whose fiberous bark bore the metal they were named after glowed in the light of moons.

Vine-snakes swung wildly, clinging to large trunks and blindly assaulting the three "straddle" that passed through their territory. Sucking flies darted through the air and fatal brain ticks were visible on the leaves. Somewhere in the jungle a bird-mermaid charmed its prey by a strange, whistling song. Occasionally they caught glimpses of octopus trees fluttering in the foliage, their flesh blending with the foliage and as silent as ghosts. .

Urd enjoyed that nocturnal and wild ride through the Denephean jungle. Unlike many others, the shapeshifter was at ease in the alien surroundings, having long ago allowed herself to take things as they came into her life. This was no exception, and one she could appreciate all the same with the vast amount of foreign activity that surrounded her.

She had fought through the red and blinding sand storms in the deserts of Mars. She'd swam in poisoned Acturians swamps and fallen into the gigantic abyssal mountains of Vorean. She'd even crested the dangerous floes on Sigoon, and so rarely did she question the near future.

But now the need to report to Captain Keiichi weighed heavily on her conscience. Several hours of ceaseless cavalcade had passed without an opportunity to use her communicator. Always one of the two Denepheans was at her side.

Finally Reemook tugged on his reins and as the "Straddle" gently slowed, the others did the same. "We will stop here for the night to eat allow the straddles to rest. We will leave at dawn tomorrow." Reemook announced.

They came down from the saddle, and the three lizard like-creatures stretched out on the soft black soil of the small clearing.

"I'll get us something to eat," said Reemook as he plunged into the jungle.

The other Denephean moved to check the straps on their mounts. Seeing her chance, Urd moved a distance away from the Denphean and crouched down, looking as they she was relaxing in the clearing. She then went to her communicator, which she'd disguised as a simple watch.

She touched the call buttons anxiously. She was not sure that the little instrument, originally intended for short distances, could reach Jovopolis. Tense, she waited for the response signal.

There was no answer. Urd felt a ball of despair swell in her chest, an almost unknown feeling given her determined and fierce nature. Again she pushed the button, persistently searching for a response.

Finally, after several failed attempts to reached Keiichi a weak response signal arose from the small instrument. Her call signal had been received.

"This is Urd, to the unit," she whispered, tense. "I am with two Denepheans up north. The Space Emperor must be..."

A shadow fell to the floor before the clear moons. And a deep voice boomed, "What are you doing?"

The shapeshifter turned quickly. Behind her stood Reemook, his arms filled with shiny fruit. He observed Urd, his eyes expressed suspicion.

Meanwhile, in the prison, Keiichi and Bell tried to get out of a situation that was quickly growing strained.

Of course, Keiichi had considered using his communicator to contact Skuld, but like Urd the small device was not powerful enough to transmit through the magmatic activity around the prison hospital.

"Try to force the door!" Keiichi ordered.

"With a Proton gun? It will take too long, the ape-men will have time to join us." Retorted Belldandy.

"I'll handle it."

It was at that time an Ape-man jumped on them but Keiichi shot him. The monster collapsed.

"YOU KILLED HIM!?" Belldandy cried in horror.

"Of course not, he's just stunned. Now drill through that door please." Keiichi said politely, maintaining his sense of calm throughout the stressful situation.

However, their troubles were far from over. Having already imprisoned Keiichi and Belldandy in the lower levels of the prison with the ape men, the Emperor next lowered the screen protecting the prison from the sea of fire. "Farewell Captain Keiichi. And good luck." He said with a devilish laugh before disappearing into the floor."

While piercing the door, Belldandy noticed an ape-man who had managed to get past Keiichi. Reflexively, she shot it, grazing the man's leg and knocking him to the floor.

"Nice shot." Complimented Keiichi.

"I'd like to point out that I'm a government agent."

"I'd guessed. I saw you in action this morning in the street."

Bell finished drilling through the door. The duo had just reached the boarding area when the energy screen disappeared. Lava immediately began to hit the prison, endangering the ape-men, caregivers within. Although they could have easily escaped, Keiichi and Bell could not abandon these people to their fate. So instead they headed down to the control room.

Skuld, meanwhile, had noticed that something amiss, witnessing the lava jets strike the prison while the protective fields was inactive. She had brought the "Space Goddess" to protect the prison from the worst eruptions.

Keiichi was busily repairing the badly destroyed panels with a worried look. Belldandy watched him silently, her expression impressed. Heat and vibration made it's a very difficult job.

"It's not safe to stay here, Bell." Keiichi said, "Get out of here, return to the "Space Goddess".

"But what about you?"

"Me? I have no right to flee and abandon the staff and patients." The man growled in frustration. "I need to connect this circuit, but I can not. If only Skuld was here."

"But I am here Captain," said Skuld who had just arrived in the room, having no reason to stay in the spaceship and wait while her brother was in trouble.

"SKULD!" Keiichi and Belldandy cried together.

"I thought something was wrong, so I came."

With her embedded tools, comprehensive technical knowledge and extreme precision, Skuld managed to reconnect the circuit and activate the shield before the lava began invading the innermost depths of the prison.

Keiichi and Belldandy escaped with just a few minor burns. No casualties, outside the operator killed, were reported.

The operator was dead and could no longer answer any questions but Keiichi looked in the archives of the computer's control panel to carry out some checks.

"Curious," he said after consulting the files.

An ape-man was taken to the "Space Goddess" for analysis.

"Megumi, Skuld, after our arrival, and during the whole time I was in prison, did you noticed any other spaceship?" Asked the Captain.

"No, why?" replied the professor Megumi.

"Weird. I reviewed the surveillance video and computer files of the prison hospital. The videos show that the Space Emperor was here and that it is he who had trapped us. However, no ship has come to or left the prison. So where did the Space Emperor come from?"

"He must have crossed the sea of fire with his intangibility system." Suggested Megumi.

"I've thought so too, but I doubt it. My meeting with the governor was less than two hours ago. Yet the Emperor knew where I was going. How could he cross the sea of fire in such a short time? The intangibility would not increase his speed and I doubt he came on foot. The nearest border is more than 500 kilometers away. So where did he come from?"

"Curious indeed." Admitted Skuld.

"What about Urd? Has she called you?" Asked Keiichi.

"She tried to join but before she could convey her message, the communication was cut off. You made a mistake. You should not have entrusted this task to the gumdrop" replied Skuld.

"Yes, maybe I should never sent one of our own to the enemy." Captain Keiichi sighed with remorse.

At that time, a buzzer sounded and Urd appeared on the screen, unscathed.

"That's it Captain. I managed to locate the headquarters of the Space Emperor." She said with a cheerful voice.

"Whew. I was scared. What happened?" Asked the Captain on worriedly "I thought you were in trouble."

"One of Denepheans caught me in the middle of a communication. I told him it was a device stolen from the Humans that I used to communicate with "my tribe" to reassure them that the "message" I'm supposed to pass on to the Space Emperor would be transmitted. I am a professionnal lyer, remember? Now that I'm alone, I can tell you everything." Urd explained.

 _The Elusive Space Emperor. He'd managed to trap Captain Keiichi once. What was he plotting now, with the sea of fire roaring gravely in the night?_

The screen died out with the end of the episode.

It was Keiichi who then asked the other goddesses what they thought.

"For my part, I like my character. In particular, this story about a kiss that would be the most formidable of the universe." Urd said, adding: "I like her attitude in general. The races between meteorites for example. I have always had fun with meteorites. The ability to transform is good too. I could do better, but the spells of transformation is hard to learn. I must admit that when it comes to copying the general attitude of people, she's much better at it than I am."

"I must admit that I like my robot version. What bothers me is this history of cooperation with Megumi. In this scenario she is presented as smarter than me in certain areas, and that I do not accept." Explained Skuld.

"It is not right to be jealous." Belldandy said tersely.

"And you Bell, what do you think?" Asked Keiichi.

"My other myself is like me but there are some really surprising things as well. Lying? To someone that you appreciate? It's so strange to me. On the other hand, I appreciate her way of acting with a minimum amount of violence." Declared the Norn.

"Lind? Peorth? Chrono? Your opinion?"

Peorth was the first to respond.

"At the moment the show is good, but I'm jealous that you can not see me. I hope I will appear later. For the rest, do you really want to get dressed in a space suit? Right now? You would be very attractive. If I had met you as Captain Keiichi, we'd already be engaged," said the goddess with a small smile.

"No opinion regarding me. It's just good entertainment. But I would like to know which of the suspects would be the Space Emperor or the undercover agent. Valerie Halburn is removed: just some red tattoos, and she becomes identical to a demon. It's too obvious. In addition, the story of the assistant who wants to take over the boss's position is too old. Cannig and Brewer... I do not know them, then maybe. Personally I lean to the governor. The megalomaniac woman that is not satisfied with the current political decisions and wants to change them. In addition, the Space Emperor to a lot of resources at its disposal. It is necessarily for it to be someone who has power. Eiri is best placed." Explained Chrono.

"Me, I am not interested so much in the relationships between the characters, but their attitude. This Urd shapeshifter is effective. I wish I had someone like that among the Valkyries. Unfortunately there is no one like that in heaven. Captain Keiichi thinks clearly. He is realistic, analytical, knowledgeable, and versatile. Exactly the kind of hero that I like, in a heroic view of course. However when he said the foe was stunned, it lacked credibility. Avoiding a kill is a luxury few can afford amonst warriors. It's handy to have a gun that can stun people rather than killing them. Concerning my other self, though we hardly seem to be in the thoughts of the President during the first episode, I completely agree with her. This is a job for the army and professionals to take care of, not "lone wolves", although the Captain is not one. For now, I'll give the show a C+." answered the Valkyrie.

"And you Keiichi? What is your opinion?" Urd asked.

"I recognized this story. This is "Kyaputen Fyūchā". An anime hero from when I was a child. I adored it at the time. I remember very well how I dreamed of flying to the stars and having adventures," said Keiichi nostalgically before adding "I fully understand that the other me has made that choice. This is the one I would have done if I had lived his life."

This statement seemed to sadden Belldandy. "Keiichi, you are not satisfied with your life?" she asked.

"If you want I can build you a wonderful ship. You and Urd you will go to the stars live all the adventures you want." Skuld said with a devilish smile.

"And will you program the ship so we never come back?" Urd asked.

"Uh..."

"Bell, I am very happy here. I have everything I can dream." Keiichi reassured. "I lived the life of Keiichi Morisato, Human student, not that of Keiichi Morisato, hero living on the moon. I would never become Captain Keiichi. And I will never leave you." Keiichi gently took hold of Belldandy's hand, who smiled back in relief.

"Now that I think about it, there is another thing that surprises me. Urd and I are Keiichi's sisters and he is the hero, when we should be Onee-sama's sisters, with Onee-sama being the galactic heroine and Keiichi the normal agent who occasionally helps." Skuld said.

"At the beginning of the question, we had entered the setting Keiichi has the best role, for once, and Belldandy wanted to be human. It is therefore logical that Keiichi is the hero and Bell to be more "normal" than in reality. As for us, it is also logical that we are closest to the person who has the best role. Although this is Keiichi." Explained Urd.

Meanwhile the abandoned arcade.

"Keiichi Morisato is Captain Keiichi savior of the future? And who am I then? "Space Mara" galactic bandit?" And you, Majesty, you are what, the "Queen of the Black Planet?" And Mokkukalfi is the "demonic mad scientist who will spread the cosmic plague?" Asked Mara, not even surprised by the peculuar spectacle.

"I am neither mad, nor attracted by biology. My thing is machines. Diseases I leave to Belzie. It's her job after all."

" Hmmm? Possible Mara, possible. At this stage of history anything is possible. What do you think of this show otherwise?"

"You know Majesty for me, science fiction with Keiichi as a hero is like you becoming an obedient little girl that gives me a foot massage: I do not believe at all. It's that simple." Said Mara.

"I really enjoy the Skuld robot. Makes me want to make one and have it call me "master" and would obey my every whim. Perhaps a foot massage such as Mara said." Mokkukalfi said with a slight trickle of saliva that began to flow from her lips.

"Oh, Edmond, I knew I should have taken you under contract. Your work has even reached the goddesses. If only I had been a little more generous that day, I'm sure you'd still do a good job today," thought Hild, recalling the dinner affair she had had with Edmond Hamilton there '70 years old, the author of "Captain future", the novel series whose question this evening had inspired.

-  
"Captain Future and the Space Emperor." A work by Edmond Hamilton dating from 1940. When I was a child, a Japanese series were broadcast in my country, "Capitaine flam". It was directly inspired by Hamilton works. My childhood hero, 10 years before DBZ, 20 years before One piece.


	4. Keiichi the Demon, by redwarrioroflight

Hello there! This is RWOL here doing a chapter for KatHotelz's Ah My Goddess What If story collection. This 'chapter' answers the what-if question; what if Keiichi is a demon? Now this will have some elements from other anime to make it work. The Great War bit comes from _Highschool DxD._ Keiichi's demon title comes from _Transformers._ The Super Demon bit comes from Digimon and it also has ties with the Super Devil from _Highschool DxD_. The Second Greatest Power comes from Judaism where Metatron the Scribe of Heaven is the second most powerful being the universe, being second only to God and is seen as the Second Greatest Power in Heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm? What shall we ask the What-If Machine this time?" Urd asked the group. Keiichi and Belldandy had been given the next three days off due to a holiday so it was a chance for the two to relax since among the group they worked the hardest. "I'm kinda of drawing a blank on what to ask since I asked all the important ones already." Urd sighed a bit frustrated that she couldn't think of an interesting question.

"I too must admit that I am having a hard time trying to figure out what to ask." Lind admitted rubbing her chin.

"Why don't we use the random question feature of the machine?" Chrono suggested. "It's clear we're all drawing blanks on what to ask so why not just watch random scenarios until one of us has a question to ask." she elaborated.

"I down with it." Keiichi said. "It would be interesting to see what scenarios are played and how those versions of ourselves handle the situations."

"I agree as well. The few random scenarios we watched were the most interesting so why not a few more." Belldandy said with her usual serene smile. "Are we in accordance?" she asked getting nods from everyone. "Okay then What-If Machine please show us a random question." she told the machine.

The TV went static for several moments before the one question popped up that honestly sacred them, the Goddesses moreso (specifically Lind, Chrono, Urd, Skuld and Peroth due to the Demon-Belldandy scenarios). Belldandy gasped as she unknowingly tightened her grip on Keiichi who was stock still in shock and horror.

 **What if Keiichi Morisato was a demon?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiichi released a yawn as he came back into the realm of the awake from a restful night's sleep. Releasing another yawn and fully waking up he merely laid there knowing he wouldn't be getting up due to his wife holding him down, snuggling him. He looked down and couldn't help but smile as he took in his beautiful wife. Pure, moon-silver hair that when not in her normal style cascaded down to her shapely hips like a waterfall. Her dark skin was like the finest and smoothest of chocolate molded into the perfection of her feminine form. Her face was lovely too, with sculpted cheekbones, a long, sleek nose, a strong chin that made her face perfect. Her red facial markings, taking the shape of stars, only served to enhance her natural beauty.

His left hand moved and he began to gently running his fingers through the moon-silver tresses of his beautiful wife. Keiichi smiled as he heard his wife murmur cutely, nuzzling her cheek against his chest as she snuggled closer to him. The woman murmured a bit more before leaving her sweet dreams and entering the land of the awake once again. Lifting her head and blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned cutely before looking at her husband through half-lidded eyes.

"Mm. Good morning Keiichi." The woman said resting her head back on her husband's defined chest.

"Good morning Hild." Keiichi returned to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Hild snuggled her husband, sensually rubbing her buxom body against her husband

.

"I wish we could just stay like this the rest of the day Kei." Hild said just wanting to be lazy and not go into work. Being the second most powerful demon in Hell was hard work especially since she married the Second **Daimakaichō** whose strength was actually on par with that the Great Demon God Satan – the first demon in existence and known as the **Father of All Demons**. When the **Great War** between Heaven and Hell ended with the deaths of Satan and God, Keiichi took control of Hell and managed to strike the peace accord with Heaven to end the war.

Keiichi was the only demon who did what many believed was impossible; he equaled Satan in power and proved to be Hell's greatest warrior and general. He is a tactical genius who as Hell's Supreme Commander led campaign after successful campaign against Heaven; bringing victory for Hell time and again and handing Heaven decisive losses time and again. He is a master combatant; being an unrivaled grandmaster in all forms of combat; both armed and unarmed. In fact, Keiichi is credited with the creation of **Demon Arts** ; the system of combat all demons use even now which is taught at the **Meggido Academy** that Keiichi founded so demons could have proper training. His strength is so colossal that he singlehandedly slaughtered ONE million of Heaven's strongest warriors in three days and nights.

He was seen as Hell's **Second Greatest Power** and because of that Satan gifted Keiichi with the title of **Ultimate God of Destruction** (究極破壊神 _Kyūkyoku Hakaijin_ ).

As such all demons knew that Hell would be in good hands with Keiichi as the Daimakaichō.

Keiichi gave his wife a smirk before retorting; "If we did that then it would lead to us spending a week in bed doing nothing but having raunchy sex."

Hild gave Keiichi and sultry smile. "And what if I want Big Daddy Kei to screw me for a week until I'm in a sexual coma?" she asked her smile turning lecherous.

"Well then let Big Daddy Kei erect a time dilation barrier before he gives you the sex." Keiichi said erecting the time dilation barrier in their bed chamber before giving his loving wife the sex. One raunchy, six hour romp (which was only thirty minutes in the real world due to the time dilation barrier) in the sack later, Keiichi and Hild left their room after taking a refreshing shower and headed to the kitchen for breakfast passing the palace servants who bowed to their lord and lady before going back to work in keeping the palace in tiptop condition.

"Morning Urd. Morning Mara." Keiichi said cheerily to his only daughter and her lover as he sat down. Hild took her customary seat next to him at the head of the table as she gave her morning greetings to her daughter and 'daughter-in-law'.

"Morning dad, mom." Urd said after taking a sip of her morning coffee.

"Good morning Keiichi-sama. Hild-sama." Mara said respectfully with a servile nod of her head.

Urd merely rolled her eyes at her lover. "Come now Mara you call my dad by his name you know. He won't get mad."

"She can call me father if she wants." Keiichi said as the servants brought breakfast. "I mean she is practically my daughter-in-law." He said with a teasing smirk to the two as his daughter gave an indignant shout of 'DAD!' while Mara was blushed up a storm and Hild laughed.

"By the way, have you two finally decided on who's the husband and who's the wife?" Hild said getting on the teasing action. Urd turned her indignant glare to her mother while her lover was inventing new shades of red.

"Oh come now Urd we're merely teasing so there's no need to get bent out of shape about it." Hild said waving off her daughter's glare before eating her breakfast.

Urd grumbled even as she ate her own breakfast with her lover Mara right behind her. Keiichi just smiled as he enjoyed this time spent with his family. This was just one of the reasons why he enjoyed this relative peace because he didn't want Urd and the younger demons to grow up in the times of chaos and strife that dominated most of the past between Heaven and Hell. It had been one of the reasons why he had Hild had waited so long in having children. So when the peace accord was struck and he fully got settled in as Daimakaichō (which took a 1000 years given some of the problems Hell had due to the war and afterward), they had immediately begun planning for their first child. A century later they had Urd.

 _Maybe we should try for another child?_ Keiichi thought since it had been 8000 years since Urd's birth.

 _I'll talk to Hild sometime later about it._ Keiichi thought as he continued eating. When they finished breakfast, the four went about their daily routines; Keiichi ruling Hell, Hild being his government administrator, Urd and Mara bringing in contracts for Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Daimakaichō carefully went over the today's paper, making sure he didn't even the minutest of details so that said details didn't bring ruin to his realm. After ruling this realm for the last 9000 years he wasn't about to change anything in his work routine. His paperwork included the normal things; finances, various projects, and wish quotas his demons were filling. Seeing that this month's quota was being met, Keiichi smiled as he knocked out the rest of his paperwork. About a few hours later, Keiichi had his feet up on the desk as he leaned back in his posh chair resting his head on his hands.

"As efficient as usual my love." Hild said entering her husband's office carrying lunch from a deli from earth. The buxom demoness made her over to Keiichi's desk, setting the bag down and continued on as Keiichi repositioned himself knowing his wife wanted to sit in his lap. Which Hild did when finally made her way to him, where he wrapped his arms around her body and Hild snuggled him.

"Any problems today Hild?" Keiichi asked his wife.

"Nothing major. Though there were a couple of Djinns trying to make some trouble but I quickly put a stop to that and sealed them away as punishment." Hild said wrapping her left around his neck. Keiichi nodded as reached for the bag, revealing that Hild got two large deli platters along with a three-liter _Jolly Rancher Peach_ drink. "Also Mokkurkalfi wants to speak with you about the system. I think it's about the upgrade she's been touting about lately." Hild said accepting one of the sandwich sections.

"I've already arranged a meeting with her three days from now." Keiichi said after taking a bit of his sandwich. "Though given how messy she is with her paperwork and how she gets into her work she may forget and be surprised about my visit." He said getting a nod from Hild about Mokkurkalfi's habits.

"True but she has been responsible for many of the advances Hell has now and why we're ahead of Heaven when it comes to wishes and contracts."

"Which causes me to thank the unholy that I followed my gut and took her and the others in as my students 2100 years ago."

"Please don't remind me of that dear. Especially since I have to deal with that little cunt Hagall."

Sigh. "Hild-baby you need to relax. In our 1000+ year marriage, I have always been faithful to you. Why? Because no woman be they human, goddess or demoness will ever compare to you. Not now. Not ever."

Sniff. "WAAH! Kei-kun you always know what to say!" Hild sniffled as she tightly hugged her husband. Keiichi smiled as he hugged her back, relishing in the feeling of her love and her sexy body against his own.

"Keiichi-sama! Keiichi-sama!"

Keiichi broke the hug with his wife to see his fanatically loyal fangirl Hagall rush into the office holding a data disk bearing the crest of Heaven.

The young demoness quickly composed herself and kneeled before her beloved lord and master, expertly ignoring the woman (a term she used loosely as in Hagall's mind Hild was unworthy of Keiichi's love) sitting on his lap.

"What is the meaning of this Hagall? And why do you have a Heavenly data disk?" Keiichi asked in his general's voice.

Hagall lowered herself even more in her kneeling position, making her look like the perfect servile demon. "Keiichi-sama I'm deeply sorry for the intrusion but this data disk from Heaven came here by way of the Valkyrie Commander Lind herself! She claimed it held an important message from the **Daitenkaichō** himself!" Hagall said presenting the disk but not rising from her kneeling position.

Hild had quickly moved, taking the data disk and handing it to her husband who activated his built-in laptop and putting the disk in the player. After a few seconds the disk started to play, bringing up the text message the **Daitenkaichō** sent him. By the end of the Keiichi was deathly silent before he stood and began to leave.

"Hild you're in charge while I'm gone. Hagall follow Hild's orders as if they were my own." Keiichi ordered shifting to his old General persona as he left dressed in his armor and robes. Both Hild and Hagall felt a shiver of fear and wondered exactly what set off their leader. Sitting in his chair, Hild read the message and was left gaping in shock at she just read.

No wonder Keiichi left in a hurry! This is big and will probably upset the fragile balance we managed to maintain! Shit! Hild thought in worry. She also had to wonder exactly how this happened and why they're only hearing about it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Keiichi-dono." The **Daitenkaichō** said in a cordial tone seeing Keiichi in his ceremonial armor and robes. _(Think of Sirzechs Lucifer from Highschool DxD)_

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries Tyr. How in the nine circles of my realm did this happen? Why I am learning about such a thing now?" Keiichi demanded. This was something that has never happened before and Keiichi needed all the facts before making a decision.

Tyr sighed before beginning to explain the situation. "That I'm still trying to figure out my fellow leader. As you know the Doublet System was put in place in order to reduce confrontations between our forces."

"Yes a demon/demoness and a god/goddess will be randomly paired together in the system, being bound to each other so to create a duality between them. This also makes it impossible for them to attack and kill the other." Keiichi said wondering where this was going. "Once paired then the two will have their memories sealed. And only you and I have the knowledge of each paired demon/goddess and demoness/god."

"But that Keiichi is problem. The demon and goddess in question didn't have their memories sealed." Tyr revealed shocking Keiichi. The Daimakaichō quickly realized what happened.

"They managed to circumvent the system!" Keiichi exclaimed. "But… how? More importantly why?!"

Tyr sighed, rubbing his forehead before answering. "Simple Keiichi. They fell in love."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was Keiichi. I wish I was but I'm not." Tyr sighed. "The two fell in love and so concocted this plan that would allow them to remember each other. They then started secretly dating for several centuries before the demon asked the goddess to marry him and which she agreed to." Tyr began explaining. "They had a private human ceremony and now we, the gods and goddesses of Heaven have learned of the goddess carrying a hybrid child."

"How did you find that out?"

"The goddess in question works at the Goddess Relief Hotline. She had a fainting spell that caused some panic as she rushed to the infirmary. It was here that Apollo told the goddess of her pregnancy. Sometime later she 'escaped' and met up with her demon husband. Though the goddess didn't know that her younger sister had her robotic drone Banpei follow her and record the conversation. That is how we found out." Tyr finished.

"Who is the demon and goddess responsible for this mess we have to deal with." Keiichi asked wanting to know about the ones who created this mess.

"The demon in question is Welsper…"

"Please don't tell me that his wife is…" Keiichi groaned, face palming himself now knowing just how FUBAR this clusterfuck really is.

Tyr nodded grimly, a rare look of anger on his normally serene and peaceful face. "Yes. The goddess in question is my own daughter Belldandy."

"FUCKING SHIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welsper…" Keiichi began.

"Belldandy…" Tyr said.

The two leaders of Heaven and Hell were standing before Welsper and his wife Belldandy, both of whom were nervous and afraid. Their relationship was now publicly known along with their actions of circumventing the system so they could be together. Then there was Belldandy's pregnancy; in nine months' time she would give birth to the first hybrid of demon and god.

"The two of you know why you are here." The two leaders spoke as one.

Welsper nodded, a grim look on his face. "Yes milords, we do. And while we do not regret our actions please do not take your anger out on our child. It is an innocent in this situation."

"Calm yourself Welsper." Keiichi spoke to his subordinate. "After a long discussion between Tyr and myself it was agreed upon that no harm shall come to your child."

"Yes harming an innocent child, despite its status as a hybrid, is a move that is both petty and beneath us." Tyr said in a cold, neutral tone that had Belldandy flinching. She could feel his disappointment towards her in his voice.

"While your child will remain unharmed the two of you must still punished for your actions." Keiichi spoke crossing his arms. "And your punishment is this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The screen went blank as the stunned group tried to process what they had just watched. Which took about thirty minutes as the scenario was one that was arguably the most shocking they will ever see.

"So let me get this straight," Keiichi began and getting everyone's attention. "In this scenario I'm a demon on par with Satan himself, the second Daimakaichō, Hild is my wife, Urd is my daughter, Mara is Urd's lover, Hagall is my fanatically loyal fangirl who wants me, and Belldandy is secretly married to Welsper and both are expecting a child." Keiichi listed off. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed coming close to pulling his hair.

"KEIICHI! Language!" Belldandy admonished her beloved. Keiichi gave Belldandy a WTF look, wondering why she was admonishing him on his language.

"Look Belldandy I think Keiichi has every right to curse about what we just saw." Urd said still trying to come to terms that in the scenario Keiichi is married to her mother Hild and she's their daughter with her childhood friend Mara as her lover. Seriously she never imagined anything like that in any scenario. Hell she'd prefer the one where SHE'S the one pregnant with Keiichi's child. At least that one she could accept because it was within the realm of possibility (If they had a drunken one night stand and she ended up pregnant) but this she just really couldn't accept.

"I must admit that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Lind admitted honestly. "But it seems that things are far more different than I imagined. With Keiichi being the Daimakaichō and Hild's husband, this means that Hild never had a relationship with the Daitenkaichō meaning that Urd isn't a hybrid." Lind said doing a quick compare and contrast. "Instead the hybrid in that scenario is the soon-to-be child of Belldandy and Welsper, who have been secretly married for several centuries." She said looking at the shell shocked demon in a female cat's body.

"I am still most curious about how Welsper hacked the system the first time." Chrono said looking at the trapped demon whose mind had effectively shut down. "I am also curious about the punishment that this version of Welsper and Belldandy will receive."

"Big sis… and Welsper… together…having a child…" Skuld said trying desperately to comprehend what she saw and heard. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" the young goddess cursed.

"SKULD!" Belldandy shouted to her younger sister for using foul language.

"NO! I can barely accept you being with Keiichi but you being this transgender cat demon I can't and won't accept!" Skuld shouted to her beloved older sister.

"SKULD!" this time it was Urd who shouted. "Calm down! It's just a scenario of what might have been if Keiichi was a demon. But thankfully he's not so just deal with it." Urd said getting her younger sister to pout while crossing her arms and huffing.

"Look Bell what are your thoughts on this?" Peorth asked her rival. "I mean we saw the man you love with another woman (along with the raunchy sex scene that left my panties soaked and so jealous of you if this Keiichi can really do such things), your half-sister as his daughter and you in a relationship with another man carrying his child."

Belldandy frowned as gathered her thoughts. "I'll admit that this scenario surprised me but it is just a scenario. Nothing more. There is a reason why they're called What-if scenarios." She rationalized. Though the others could see she was having trouble trying to accept what she saw. "Why don't we end today and head to bed early okay." She suggested barely able to hide her strained smile.

The others agree only because they could see that Belldandy wanted some time to process the scenario

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Abandoned Arcade_

"Uh... WHAT THE FUCK!" Mara shouted after her brain finally rebooted from trying to process the recent scenario. "Keiichi a demon, I can probably see and even accept... but him as the mother fucking Daimakaichō..." Mara couldn't even find the words to explain how she felt about this. "He even has Hild-sama as his wife and..." she went beet red when she recalled the raunchy sex scene between the two which left the demoness hot and bothered and needing either a cold shower or her fingers doing the five finger shuffle during her alone time.

"Truly this is one surprising scenario." Mokkurkalfi mused tilting her head as she thought about. "It is within the realm of possibility for a Demon-Keiichi scenario to have played out and this is just one of the many routes for the scenario to take. I wonder what other routes there are for this scenario?" the demonic scientist pondered.

"What do you mean by routes? And why are you so curious about this scenario?" Mara asked her fellow demoness curiously.

"The main reason What-If machines are banned is due to them actually serving as 'portals' into alternate universes." Mokkurkalfi revealed to the stunned Mara. "There is a theory known as the Multiverse Theory that states there is an infinite number of universes based on every known and unknown possibility. It was discovered that the What-If machines allowed people to see into these universes because of the theory." the demon scientist elaborated.

"Wait," Mara said as she digested what she was told. "You mean to say that this machine actually allows us to view alternate universes and that there is a universe where Keiichi is a demon and ruler of us?! So that means..."

Mokkurkalfi nodded her head as Mara accepted the reality of their actions. "Yes. All those scenarios we watched so far are in fact alternate universes in the Multiverse. As for what I meant about the routes... think of those visual novels that human nerds play so much. They offer multiple paths throughout the game and it depends on the specific choices you make that effect not only the game play but also the endings you reach when you finish one of the paths." she explained to Mara who nodded in understanding. "Though thinking about it, there are only two paths I see for the Demon-Keiichi scenario: the one we just saw where he's the Daimakaichō and one where's he's a regular demon under Hild-sama's command. Though for that one I wonder what his class will be."

"Meh. He'll probably be a Third-Class since he's too spineless." Mara chuckled to herself at the thought of bossing Keiichi around since she's a First-Class.

"Mmm." Mini-Hild said.

"Hild-sama?" Mara questioned.

 _A universe where I'm married to Keiichi who's the Daimakaichō, and I have my daughter on my side._ Hild in her mini-form mused to herself. "I want to see more of this scenario later on."


	5. Mara the wishgranter 1 , by Ceroxon

Disclaimer: Oh My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

-oOo-

2nd disclaimer – Ceroxon wrote and sent in this chapter

-oOo-

The previous question had ended. Mara was sulking in a corner, hoping to ask a question that she thought of for a long time, but she had to wait for permission from the Queen to ask it.

The expression on the face of demon not escaped the Daimakaicho who always took pleasure in teasing her .

"Ma-chan, what's bothering you ?" Hild asked , knowing perfectly well what was the answer, but curious to see how Mara would respond .

Taking courage, Mara answered directly.

"Majesty, with your permission, there's a question I want to ask. This is important to me."

"Really? And what is the question?"

"I wanted to know what would happen if I had granted the wish of Keiichi, instead of Belldandy."

Hild was somewhat surprised by this question. There was virtually no chance that such a thing could happen . Why so much important it has Mara?

"I'm puzzled ... Ma -chan. Keiichi had absolutely no profile to receive a contract from us, not in this dimension anyway. Moreover he was already under contract with the sky, or we do not make contracts with people who are already under contract with the heavens. Why you ask yourself that question? " asked the queen of demons.

Mara took a deep breath before you answer .

" You remember the times I had extracted the demonic side of Urd?"

"Of course . Fact is, I was very happy to see my daughter as well. Pity she regains goddess thereafter, if you succeeds in keeping the demon I would generously rewarded you, perhaps a promotion to class 1 + . "

Mara frowned, she just missed a big promotion.

"The material that I had bought at the relevant time for this plan had me losing all my budget, but there was another plan that I had in mind at this moment : Travel in the time, divert the call Keiichi to "Hell "hot" line" and take him under contract. If he had the same wish, I could have stayed on Earth and to advance the cause of demons . at worst, if he made another vow, Belldandy could not appear as Keiichi would have been under contract with us . "

Mara paused before continuing.

"However , forms to fill for his majesty allows time travel, would have cost me as much as the purchase of equipment to separate Urd . Moreover, nobody but me would know what I won victory by preventing Belldandy down on Earth. In the eyes of my queen, I would simply sign a standard contract with a human. No hope of promotion for it. The choice was therefore the following: Urd back on the side of the demons, or sign a contract with Keiichi ? I chose the separation of Urd . Considering how this story has finished, I want to know what would have happened if I had take the other choice . "

Hild looked up to the sky with a finger on her mouth , Reflective few instants .

"Indeed . Seen like that, it's an interesting question. Very good Ma- chan. I authorize you ask this question to the machine ."

Mara asked the question and the TV crackled for a moment before displaying an image.

* * *

Keiichi was in the dormitory , wondering how to spend her evening while he was on duty "demanded" ( muscled ), his sempais when his stomach rumbled .

Noting that he had still a little money, he decided to order a pizza and after making his selection, he picked up the phone.

Mara awaited patiently behind his desk , watching Keiichi on his screen. She had everything set up to intercept the phone call that had rotted his life in recent years.

"Come on. Speed up. I do not expect much from you, Keiichi, " she said , bursting with impatience.

Keiichi dialed the number of the pizza ... and once more the workings of fate marched, but not in the same direction this time .

Hear his phone ringing was like music to the ears of Mara picked up immediately.

"Good evening and thank you for calling the " Hell "hot" line. A partner will come fulfill your desire in a moment," told Mara enthusiastically.

Keiichi was surprised a moment.

 _'The " Hell "Hot " line "? A partner? My desire ? Probably an erotic phone number...'_ he thought it before hanging up without even answer .

While he dialed again to order a pizza , the CD player began tembled and began to shake louder. Keiichi backed away and panicked seeing the CD player will bring up in the air, surrounded by all kinds of lights before exploding.

When he opened his eyes and the smoke has been dissipated, Keiichi could see a blonde woman kneeling on the floor, covered with dust and whose eyes ... made him uncomfortable .

" You could buy more modern equipment . It hurts to travel through these antiques," declared the woman.

Keiichi did not answer. He was too surprised to react .

".Anyway, it's not so bad. I present . My name is Mara , demoness First Class . I am here to offer you a deal," Said thedemon when she presented her business card to Keiichi, who took a trembling hand .

Mara saw that Keiichi did not feel at ease. She was polished and professional however.

" Who ... who are you? " Keiichi asked to see a frightened .

"I am a demon . Me and and some others meet with humans like you to do business," Replied the sultry blonde.

"Humans like me? "

"Yes. The losers who have a really bad luck but have great potential."

Keiichi, of course, did not really believe in this story. For him, it was either a joke of his sempai, or he was in front of a crazy person. As in the other case, it was better to play the game.

"You were talking about a deal . What kind of deal? " he asked you .

"It's simple. EVERYTHING You can ask me, because I can do ANYTHING . Become the master of the world, or just be rich . Having all the women you desire, all happily ready to satisfy your most perverse fantasies, or just find a girlfriend. You can even ask you even become a demon if you want. It is very nice but the work can be very hard . The boss is very demanding . However, there are two limitations to the wish . Firstly, except under certain conditions , you only have a right to one contract. Secondly, whatever your wishes, you must offer something of same value . For example if you ask to win the super jackpot in the lottery, I would realize this wish, but in exchange you have to invest and grow half of the money in some companies that I would indicate to you. Or if you want immortality, you will in return give support and assistance to demons when they come to Earth until the end of time," Mara explained without spoiling his smile .

Keiichi was unable to determine if it was a friendly smile or that of a shark.

Without believing that so far has said the woman, Keiichi was no less distrustful.

"Okay okay. And ... uh ... If I have nothing to ask? "

"In this case I would stay by your side until you need my services. "

While Keiichi was thinking about the situation and how to get rid of the lady, Mara read his thoughts. She then saw that Keiichi did not believe at all. She was not surprised, it was very frequent in this profession.

" Keiichi , look under your feet ," she said .

Keiichi looked in and saw his feet ... floating in the air.

" OOOOUUUUAAAAHHHH!" he cried out as he panicked.

Mara did allow Keiichi to descend to the ground and then approached him again.

"Sorry for the scare, but I saw clearly that you do not believe me . So I had to prove to you that this is real . Absolutely, totally, perfectly real," Mara explained.

This time Keiichi was really terrorized . He understood that this woman was really a demon, or at least she had powers that he couldn't understand.

While he was recovering from his emotions, Mara spoken again.

" Keiichi , do not be afraid . There is no trap. This is an honest deal that I'm offering. In exchange for your help, I can change your life in all ways that you can imagine. You are right now before the chance of your life, do not waste it. "

" You ... you are a demon . If I make a vow you fulfill it in an abominable manner " screamed Keiichi in a tone that mingled fear and resolution .

Mara sighed. Why this could not be easier? Yet she showed nice to him. It was not however forget all the times Keiichi had ruined his plans. Certainly she could only remember, but they were not good memories, obviously.

"No Keiichi . We, demons , we are, by nature, very serious in our contracts . If you ask to be rich, I 'm not going to transform you into gold, or make you into an international drug traffickers. I will make a transfer to your bank account from one of our societies on Earth. I would not try to trap you. But I would ask for a return to the same extent. This is how we operate in hell. If somebody was doing you a favor, you must help him later, even if it is difficult for you. Conversely, if you serve to someone you can count on him the day you will need help. "

Keiichi felt somewhat reassured. Demon or not , the woman seemed sincere.

"You said that under certain conditions, I can take several contracts... Can you tell me more? " he asked you .

Mara smiled inwardly . The situation changed in his desires .

"This is what we call a partnership contract . You want me to stay by your side for a while. Then I fulfill all your wishes, in exchange for compensation even level, against, my power is much limit. Needless to seek wealth or immortality. By consequence, I can do many little things. Allow you to find work, to find a lost object, chase the bad weather during your vacation ... etc. I can still do magic, but nothing too important. " Mara explained .

Keiichi thought for a few minutes. There was a temptation to make a big wish, but having to pay a very high price worried him a bit. More it did not really make a great deal. Of course, he did not spit on the money, but wealth , power or all women he could ever want did not really trying. Good just for women, he confessed it in silence. For cons , the idea of having a beautiful woman by his side who could help him often in exchange for similar services in egalitarian relationship, a woman who could do magic and make his life more exciting ... . was really interesting.

"I ... I think I 'll take the partnership agreement ... if ... if it does not bother you."

At that moment, Mara bowed to the ground, head downwards, the red symbols on his forehead began to shine before a kind of laser beam goes through the floor ... without damaging the floor though.

However if the floor was still intact, all the furniture in the room was being overthrown, carried by a mini-tornado.

Someone ask why the gods and demons did not rule this problem since the time they began to fulfill vows. Yes, many people asked ... except the gods and demons.

When it was finally finished , Mara sat up with a smile ... demonic before Keiichi once again looked fright.

"I got a phone call to make," said the demoness.

One minute later, Mara was on the phone with one of her colleagues.

"It is confirmed ? Everything is in good standing ? Perfect, thank you."

Turning to Keiichi after having hung up the phone , Mara told him.

"Good news. The contract is valid. You and I are going to team up henceforth."

"Team? " Keiichi asked that all of a sudden had a doubt as to the nature of his vow.

"Yes . As I'll explain , we are partners henceforth . I will help you for your projects, and you will help me to mine. I'm sure we will do great things together."

It was not quite what Keiichi understood when the demon had told her about a partnership contract. While the deal seemed fair , even when he had the feeling of having to be done.

" He well ... better. But right now, I need you to go away if you like it because ... "

"For here is a dormitory for men and women are prohibited, is that it? Keiichi , Keiichi , Keiichi . Kind little boy. I 'm afraid leaving you is a vow that I can not fulfill. We are together now. A supreme power, the hell power we now legally bound . It is impossible to separate us. Moreover, if you do this kind of wish, you risk having problems," Mara explained.

Mara knew very well after the events. She had studied the issue of Keiichi from Belldandy with his vow .

Before Keiichi could do or say anything, he found himself out in the rain with Mara and his business, hunting dormitory by its sempais .

"What can we do? Engine my bike is broken and more I do not know where to go . " Keiichi lamented .

"This is where I stand. We are partners. Remember? I can repair your bike and we find a decent place to sleep. In exchange, you're driving and once at the place is you who make the basic facilities," explained Mara, who had all the trouble in the world to hide her joy at the success of her plan.

"I accept with pleasure." told Keiichi, totally unaware that the demon stolen his relationship with Belldandy . Forever, if it happened as she hoped .

Mara took a few hand gestures, chanting a mantra that Keiichi couldn't understand.

At once , the bike started to vibrate strongly. The engine seemed purring .

"Here. Now on track , I'll tell you the way," said Mara at his new " driver " .

Shortly after, the human and the demon disappeared into the night .

At one point, they passed a Buddhist temple. Mara insulted and screamed at the edifice, remembering all the problems that this temple had caused her in the past .

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at a building A place that seemed gloomy and deserted. Even Keiichi could feel that the place had something aggressive.

"Is this it? Are you sure? I do not feel very at ease," said the boy .

"This is normal. This place is haunted by a ghost . An earth spirit exactly. He frightens everyone since he is trapped here," Explained the demon , who knew the place and the spirit that lived there since the day she possesses the body of the little sister to Keiichi for trap Belldandy . She had imprisoned the spirit in a teddy bear. This time, she had other plans for him.

"Why did you brings in a place like if you knew it haunted ? " Keiichi asked .

" Keiichi . This is a ghost ? I am a demon . Even with limited power, I 'll settle this without any problems. This is a matter of 10 minutes at most. Wait for me here please."

Keiichi waited patiently for half an hour. At the beginning everything seemed very quiet, and then it was as if the war had broken out . He could see strange lights in the house and the roar of thunder from the inside.

When everything was calm, he ran in the building , worried about Mara .

The sight that met him was a rather surprising : the demon was trying to attach a guy with long white hair on the ground with a rope. Obviously , not everything had been as simple as expected. The blonde was completely disheveled, some of her clothes torn and as a bonus, it was covered with dust .

"Mara, are you okay? " Keiichi asked in a worried tone.

Turning to him, the demon replied, "Yes, but it was much tougher than I thought."

"Cursed demon" belched the ghost.

"Idiot , if you were listening to me instead of attacking me , you would have known that I wanted to help you," Mara retorted .

The spirit then ceased to be talk, surprised by the declaration.

"Help me? Why would a demon help me? " he asked.

"Because I want in exchange for you to do me service. Will you listen to my proposal or not?" explained Mara.

"I'm listening," replied the spirit , taken curiosity .

"I know you're bound to this place and that the flow of telluric energies was blocked , which will pose problems. So here's my offer: I fix the flow up if you agree to protect this house and this boy. "

The ghost thought a moment . He was not in the habit of negotiating with demons . However, protecting this place and be free was much more tempting than to be trapped and to suffer like now.

"I agree ."

Shortly after , the telluric flow was replaced and the ghost once again became the invisible guardian of the place . The terrifying atmosphere disappeared.

Of course, it was not even a problemadjust the small details of rent to the owner of the apartment. The owner was delighted to finally rent the place, although Mara , accustomed to negotiate contracts, was reached down a rent below the legal minimum and obtained a stay of three months.

Keiichi, in accordance with its commitments , had begun to proceed to the facilities that Mara requested. The boy felt good. The apartment was much more pleasant than his bed dormitory. No more sempais to use him and his weakness. A pretty girl at his side with magical powers he was beginning to appreciate, demon or not. In short, the future looked promising.

Mara , for his part, was blissfully happy . her plan had succeeded perfectly . Belldandy could not appear to Keiichi and could do more, now that he was under contract with the demons. This apartment was much more pleasant than the construction building where she had lived previously .

No more Hild to hang in schedule that went wrong and that Mara ended up paying (Of course, Mara admired , even revered , her boss , but she PREFERRED anyway that Daimakaicho attention is focused elsewhere than on her).

Keiichi was no longer the source of all his problem , but a good partner that would help to advance the cause of demons in the human world and, indirectly, the career of Mara .

Yes, lots of good projects turned in the head to the demoness. The future looked promising.

Meanwhile, in heaven. A goddess was in full depression.

Belldandy watched Keiichi for a long time. She had never really lost sight of since she had met as a child, even if he had forgotten .

She was so excited at the idea of the review and to grant him a wish. Now , Urd's childhood friend, Mara , had appeared and had placed Keiichi under contract with the demons. Belldandy was inconsolable. If only she had taken one of his earlier calls, she lamented ...

* * *

The TV turned itself off.

"It seems that you should have done this trip back in time instead of trying to bring Urd into a demon, Mara . What do you think?" Mokkurkalfi asked in a mocking tone.

Mara got into a bad mood.

"Are you sure that your invention works correctly? All that seems a little too good. Belldandy will not stay without reacting. Moreover, me live with Keiichi ? But of course. And we'll fall in love , get married , and make full of little devils together, " Mara replied in a sarcastic tone .

Before Mokkurkalfi can argue anything more, Hild raised her hand.

"No argument you two," she said severely.

"Yes majesty," The two demons said in in same voice, while prostrating in sudden fear.

"I prefer this. It is true that at the moment is story going well, too well for my taste. And I think Belldandy will do something, but I wonder what? What concerns me most is that goddess or demon, Keiichi always seems to have roughly the same vow. It is true that, alone, it is normal to want a beautiful woman at his side. however , whether Belldandy , Skuld , Urd , Lind, or Mara, myself , this still seems to evolve a love relationship. Besides the day I met Keiichi, I had a great desire to keep him just for me. Shame that was already under contract with Bell-chan. Yet, when you look, he has nothing really fabulous. He is nice, but it does not explain everything. Could it be some form of power, or is that I'm thinking too hard about it? I wonder..." Hild said.

* * *

Hotelkatz's notes – Ceroxon sent in the chapter and I beta-read it.


	6. Mara the wishgranter 2 , by Ceroxon

Disclaimer: Oh My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

-oOoOoOo-

2nd Disclaimer : This chapter was written by Ceroxon and betaread by Hotelkatz

-oOoOoOo-

The previous video had ended. Once again, the screen flickered, waiting to be turned off or be asked a new question .

Of the three demons present , it was Hild's at asking a question (which in any case regarded as being queen, she could ask a question when she felt like it , whether it was her turn or not) .

Mara and Mokkukalfi therefore expected it as always, the pleasure of the Daimakaicho .

"Hmm ... What question now? If the Lord of Terror had destroyed the universe? Well, I already know what they would do. If Hagall really betrayed me? It would not have changed at the end. If I and the father of Urd had stayed together? I've thought about it plenty of times."

On one side there were a lot of questions without much interest, on the other hand there was as much burning her lips .

"And if Ma-chan was able to bring my little Urdy among demons? Yes, very attractive. And if Belldandy gave me Keiichi when I asked her in our first encounter at the temple? Very exciting although unrealistic. And if I had won the broom race? I wonder if Bell would have really left Earth to return to heaven, since she cannot lie, or if she would break her word and stayed with Keiichi ? Maybe she would have brought Keiichi to heaven? Ah possibilities, possibilities ... " .

Finally, the Daimakaicho made a decision.

"Until I make a choice, see the next part of the Mara's question. It also interests me and we have already begun. Mara, this is your question, the honor is for you."

Mara approached the TV and put the next part of her question. Wondering herself if it counted as the turn of her queen, or her own. Hild was perfectly capable of saying that since Mara had asked herself the question instead of her queen, it was again the turn of Hild to ask the question after. The demon knew that her queen could very well do so shamelessly.

Once the question was asked again, the image appeared again.

* * *

One of the drawbacks of time travel is that they are one-way. Mara should wait years before returning to her "present". How to occupy her time by then? She had decided from the start that if she managed to stay on Earth, she would stick to its original plan to spread evil, or rather the ideology of demons, without the interference of the goddesses this time

Keiichi was also shown unusually curious about it. When Belldandy had descended to Earth to grant him his wish the first time, he had never sought to learn more about the heavens, if there was a life after death, what life was like for the goddesses or things like that.

No, he simply accepted the presence of Belldandy by his side and the happiness it gave him, without trying to find out more .

In this altered past, he had been a bit more curious. Since he became the partner of Mara, what could she expect from him? What a demon may well expect from a human being? He had a concern: A demon is supposed to do evil and Keiichi no way intended to do harm to anyone, not even a fly, Partnership agreement or not.

The explanations of Mara had reassured him a little bit somehow.

It was very common in the partnership contracts. The demons were actually to do evil, that humans were reluctant to do at first, until the demons explain things more concrete .

"Keiichi , tell me what you call 'evil'", Mara asked him.

The boy thought for a moment .

"Killing, torturing , hurting people for fun." He replied simply.

"Good. Now tell me what is 'the good '."

Keiichi focused again a few moments.

"Making people happy. Helping those who suffer, to respect others and do everything for their happiness".

"Now I'll explain. The good and evil are in fact two distinct philosophies , but none is greater than the other it is the extremism who is a problem. Extreme "good" or extreme "evil"cannot survive."

"What do good to the extreme it is uh ... "bad"? " wondered Keiichi .

"Simple. Keiichi , you're a rather nice boy. How often your Sempais use it?"

Keiichi thought for a moment before answering.

"This is true but it is not out of malice. They're just ... like that."

"Indeed . They are just like that ... and already they use you like a slave. I saw people who were so good that they committed suicide so that their flesh used as fertilizer for plants. By kindness for plants," explained the demon.

Keiichi was taken aback.

"You're kidding."

"Oh not at all. The "good" has pushed in the extreme growth in this kind of madness. Simply. While "evil" has pushed the extreme leads to endless massacres until the self-hatred and self-destruction. Here there was a extreme. Two opposite paths, same result. We and goddesses, we're all on the same raft. Certainly, we are not on the same side but it is all closer to the center than the edge."

Mara tried to play skillfully on the ignorance of the boy. Although Belldandy could not take Keiichi under contract, she could always come and change his life without fulfilling his wishes. Mara should to convert Keiichi has its cause as soon as possible. Belldandy could never appear ... Or be here in the next minute.

Keiichi was troubled by the explanation of Mara. However, before he could argue, the demon continued his "explanations".

"Keiichi. Humans are constantly doing bad things. Not out of malice but mostly by selfishness. Lust, gluttony, envy, anger, greed, pride and laziness... and many others. These are such beautiful things that make you happy. You should not dismiss contrary to what some say fools and manipulative religions. On the contrary, must learn to respect them and love them. These are wonderful things that help you be happy when you use it properly." Mara said with uncanny conviction.

"Gluttony, sloth and...uh... lust. OK, I think I can understand. But what anger, greed, envy or pride, they make the people happy?" wondered Keiichi.

Mara could not help smiling. Not only had she separate Belldandy and Keiichi, but she also had the opportunity to convert him to the cause of demons. A bonus which she had not thought at first.

"Anger that causes you to be overly aggressive is dangerous. You must fight this anger.. Anger can give you strength. It can allow you to achieve your desires if you remain in control. On the opposite side of the coin, the serenity can push you to accept something that will make you unhappy. Example: you being angry against a guy who want to take your girlfriend. Anger can allow you to keep the girl, but also, she can be even more seduced by your attitude. Whilst without anger, you let the guy go with your girlfriend and she would have the impression that you're not interested in her, and so she could leave you. Then anger can prevent this and allow more closer ties with your girlfriend. Your anger can been useful, it may even increase your happiness."

Keiichi was increasingly troubled. Mara knew she had to leave "settle" a bit before moving to the next lesson. Initiation of evil should be done gently in humans. They were too often filled with prejudice. If fully explained to him the way of evil now, Keiichi could refuse to believe it and bury himself in his naive love for "good." What would be a waste.

"I'll let you think about it. I will say more later. Currently, I need to find work." Mara said.

"From work? What kind of work?" the boy asked.

"Nothing very important. I have to put my affairs in order, tell my parents I moved for some time, buy some clothes, find activities, go do some shopping, change my delivery address magazines to which I am subscribed etc... ".

Keiichi was a bit surprised."I understand, but it seems so... human."

The demon smiled a moment.

"What can I say? I have a life too, ambitions, a lot of ambitions, pleasures, hopes, duties and daily activities."

Keiichi smiled back.

"You think this is funny?" Mara asked .

"No, but I'm happy." Keiichi said .

"Happy? why?"

"I'm glad to see that we have more in common than I thought. I was afraid we were too different, but we are not," explained the boy innocently.

It was the turn of Mara to be disturbed. Things in common with Keiichi? She? Here is an idea that she had never come to mind.

Keiichi spoke again.

"About, the list of what you asked me, there is something that strikes me as odd."

"What?" inquired the demon .

"I see you want a coffin. When I read it, I had a concern, but I guess it is a mistake," said the boy, smiling.

"Not at all. I do need a coffin. Did not need to buy one. A wooden box with the correct form will suffice. Add it for a comfortable fabric lining and the will be perfect while waiting to buy one." Mara explained.

Keiichi's curiosity increased.

"But what you want to do with a coffin? Please tell me that it has nothing to do with me is not it?"

"No. I can even tell you that I would be upset if you use this coffin for your own needs. I hate that someone else sleeping in my bed."

"YOUR BED?" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Yes. My bed. When I sleep in a coffin, I recover much faster my magical energy. Besides, I prefer a coffin with a Western form. Japanese coffins do not suit me." Mara clarified.

"These are the vampires who sleep in coffins. So your fang, it means that you are..."

The demon stopped Keiichi, strong willing to shorten the conversation.

"No, I'm a demon, not a vampire."

"In any case, it looks like a lot." the boy said shyly.

Keiichi had a vision of Mara coming out at night, wrapped in a cloak of darkness, sucking the blood of the people... his blood. It was a thrill of fear and disgust... and comical.

Mara saw the reaction on the face of Keiichi and felt she was going to tell him everything, even if she preferred to forget this joke.

"Ok. I'll Tell you, but I'm starting to get tired of this story. In short, it is my mother who is the origin of the legend of Dracula." Mara said .

The demon stood, stretching his muscles before setting Keiichi 's eyes.

"There are a hundred years old, my mother gave a vow a writer. He wanted to become a famous writer. Mom realized his wish and in return he had to agree to write a novel in some of its indications. So my mother... told him about myself, my world, etc... He ended up writing the novel "Dracula". At the period, I was still trying to catch up dismal failure I had suffered 2,500 years earlier with Buddha. Yeah, I'm the 'Mara' referred to the Buddhist legends and I refuse to discuss it now. VERY bad memories that made me miss a promotion, and downgraded to class 2."

Mara sat down again.

"Anyway, Mom wanted in this way to help me in my work, hoping that people would take me seriously because of my fangs, instead of making fun of me. Technically his plan worked well. However, my mother was a little too much. Did she really need to talk about my bed? Or how much I hate dishes with garlic? Of course, garlic will do me no harm. I just hate food with garlic."

"So you're afraid of the crucifix and holy water?" inquired Keiichi.

"I repeat that I am NOT a vampire. Moreover vampires do NOT exist. If you plant me a stake in the heart it will kill me but I would have no trouble resurrect, and you can be certain I 'll make you regret this little joke. If I was afraid every time I see a cross, I might as well close my eyes, count the number of cross held that there is in the world. Having said that, I hate lucky charms. Makes me get buttons on my skin. When my mother told this writer it, he replaced the lucky charms with crosses because of his religious beliefs. About water, holy or no, if you'll drop me with it... you're just gonna make my anger boil," Mara explained, eager to shorten this as soon as possible .

"This is a very interesting story, but why do demons sleep in coffins? It should not be very comfortable ."

Mara sat down again.

"I'll tell you a few reason. When a demon or goddess descends on Earth and must stay there a while, he or she may need a source of alternative energy. This is different for everyone. For me, it is sleeping in a coffin that will recharges me. Others have certain foods , alcohol, ice etc... some must have sex. Incubi and succubi for example and I did not want to talk about it neither."

Keiichi knew that Mara was quite embarrassed by the confidence she had done. Therefore he had a hard time asking the next question.

"Okay, no problem for the coffin. However, I do not have the money to buy the necessary materials. I could handle it for something simple but it is basic. Moreover uh ... because ... this coffin's for you, I need some information." Keiichi said.

"Which?"

"Well... your size, your measurements, this kind of thing. I need to know for do something the right size."

Mara sighed and took the notebook and the pen that Keiichi was holding. She made a brief picture of the coffin indicating size and measurements.

"Here. Make me the coffin along these lines and everything will be fine. I'll be satisfied." said the demonic girl.

He then gave her a kindness-filled grin, punctuated by a military hi. Keiichi left the room with the book.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, Belldandy had returned home, completely shot. What Urd immediately noticed. Her sister always came with a smile of her work, happy to have spent her day making wishes and help people. Today, she looked like back from a funeral, a rare thing in heaven. In fact, Urd had not seen her sister in a similar state since Celestine... No, she did not want to think about this bad memories.

"Bell? What happened? You look so sad... You had problems at work?" asked the Norn of the past.

Belldandy tried to smile, as a tear ran down her right eye .

"Not. Everybody is nice. It's just that... I watched a client that I was going to grant a wish and... and..." Belldandy was unable to finish his sentence.

Misunderstanding that her sister wanted to say, Urd's anxious expression became furious.

"The horrible bad guy. He made a vow that has forced you to do things... you do not want to! Is that it? Wait a minute. I'm going down and I'm going make him regret being born," cried Urd by showing a ball of lightning in each hand .

Horrified has the idea that her sister could hurt Keiichi, Belldandy shook Urd in his arms.

"No, no. This is not it. Actually, this is a client that I watched for a while now. I wanted to grant him a wish. I wanted to make him happy. But just before I receive his call... Mara appeared and made him sign a contract with demons. I couldn't grant the wish as I wanted to so much... "Belldandy explained , Urd has not explained she knew Keiichi since childhood.

The Norn of the past was much less naive than her sister. The story seemed fishy, VERY fishy.

"You say that our old friend Mara offered him a contract with the demons?" Urd asked .

"A partnership contract" clarified Belldandy .

Urd was more suspicious.

"The client is what kind? A politician? A businessman? Maybe an easy-to-manipulate loser who has huge ambitions. Mara does not sign a partnership contract with just anyone . Especially since that time with Buddha."

"No, this is not a politician or a rich man. This is a nice boy, beautiful as Baldr or Apollo themself. He is also a great athlete who practices in the motorcycle sports. The only thing a demon could find attractive about him is his chronic bad luck. It is so high that he was eligible for a wish. I did such a joy to be able to help... " Bell then began to cry even louder. Her sister took her in her arms.

"Bell, stop crying and listen to me. This story is weird, VERY weird. Customers that the demons are interested are very different from our customers to us. Moreover, it is at the same time or you would grant him a wish that Mara it occurred? There's something wrong, A LOT OF wrong."

Realizing that her sister was probably right, Belldandy immediately dried her tears, grief gave way to determination. If this whole thing was a Mara plot to harm one of its customers...especially one of her childhood friends... She had to act.

"What can we do? He is under contract with Mara now. A partnership contract guaranteed by an ultimate power. We can not change anything."

"It is too early to try to do something. For the moment, we must get to the bottom of this story. I'll investigate. Meanwhile I want you to keep a watch and you tell me each things what happens."

"Hai."

It is at this moment a little voice was heard.

"What did you two discuss? It sounded very interesting." asked the Norn of the future.

-oOo-

Mara consulted her notes for what to do tomorrow. It was during this period that Keiichi had taken Belldandy at the Nekomi's university. The Norne had then eventually join in after a few setbacks, among others with Sayoko Mishima .

The demon looked at this idea for a moment. On the one hand, courses in a university human interest she as well as watching grass grow. On the other hand, it was a great way to stay close to Keiichi and the handle, the more turn from the way he would normally followed, to approach her and demons. In addition, the University of Nekomi could be a good starting point to spread evil through the city, and who knows, maybe through the country?

Finally, the demon decided to enroll in the same courses as Keiichi. After all, she could always go when she would if it went wrong.

However, things would be a little different than when Belldandy had enrolled. She hacked computers directly from college to impersonate a foreign student. For a programmer from hell, it was as easy as stealing a lollipop from a child. When Belldandy had tried to register, it was all thanks to the Sempais of Keiichi. Mara did not want to owe anything to these rednecks. Moreover, she had not yet digested the fact of having subscribed to their club without realizing it when she was under the influence of the song Belldandy last year... or in two years , depending on your point of view .

When this little formality was settled, the demon is allowed to go to sleep in a human bed for the last time until she got her coffin. She did not really need to sleep, but tomorrow promised particularly eventful.

* * *

The TV went out again. Leaving three demons their questions.

"You were right, Mara. Not everything will be okay apparently. However it is not Belldandy seems to be a threat, rather Urd," exclaimed Mokkurkalfi.

"Sure. I've began to love this story. However, I do have questions about it. What will happen with my little Urd-chan? Or what steps you will take to keep Keiichi with you? Although Belldandy can not take him under contract with the heavens, she can still become his girlfriend. If you're not careful your plan will fall to the water." Hild said mischievously.

Despite the fear and respect she felt his boss, that last remark was too much for Mara .

"I wonder more and more if the machine shows us what would have really happened , or if it shows us what we WOULD think happened? "

"You wish that things change like this between you and Keiichi? I thought you 'd never date with him unless your life depended on it", said Mokkurkalfi.

This is the wrath of Mara broke.

"I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH KEIICHI! If I must to choose, I prefer Aoshima. At least he has money, connections, and obvious malice. This could make it useful in my career. The Mara in this story is not me and I started to believe that we have nothing in common." Screamed the demon .

Again, Mokkurkalfi not had time to add anything before she and Mara felt the huge demonic energy from Hild.

"Now it is I who am starting to get angry. I already told you that I did not want to fight. If I have to repeat it a third time... there will be consequences. Mara, you scream again like that again... and I make you REALLY become the girlfriend of this guy, Aoshima, in addition I will inform your mother. You know what to expect."

Mara anger immediately dissipated, replaced by sheer terror. She did not know what would be worse: having Aoshima for a boyfriend? Or her mother's reaction upon learning that she had one?

She knelt before her queen in a position of absolute submission. Her forehead touching the ground .

"In your concern, if you continue to make fun of her, I will close your lab for an indefinite period and I will send you work on a farm in the Middle Ages. I'm sure that giving food to the pigs, milking cows, sowing and harvesting wheat in the sun, shear sheep etc... will be good for you." Hild added.

Mokkurkalfi bowed in turn in a similar position to that of Mara, completely terrified as well. Her boss was not the queen of demons for nothing.

Hild's anger subsided a bit, seeing just how her two servants were subjected.

"I hope this time you understand. Okay tell me what you think now," said the queen of demons.

It was Mokkurkalfi who answered the first.

"What intrigues me is thinking about what the goddesses will do, especially Urd. Even if she discovers that Mara has diverted the call, the contract with Keiichi remains valid. Yet she is not the type to give up. While is going to happen?"

"And you, Ma-chan?" asked Hild , having regained his playful mood.

Mara turned her head to look at the ground, not daring to look her queen in the eyes.

"But I just think there is not. The Mara in the video tries to convert Keiichi and succeeds. I never thought for a second that it was possible. Otherwise, I would have tried for a long time. This machine does not show us what could be happen, but what we WANTED to happen. This question does not interest me anymore."

"Me, I agree with Mok-chan: My little Urdy going to do something, however I don't agree with Mara. This Keiichi is not what the Keiichi that we know, who met Belldandy . . . No, it is the Keiichi that was the day he was alone, no girlfriend , much easier to handle by a pretty woman... Well, in my turn to ask a question as Ma-chan has do it." declared the Daimakaicho (forgetting that it was in fact the turn Mokkurkalfi ask a question) which was as Mara had previously guessed .


	7. Mara the wishgranter 3, by Ceroxon

Disclaimer: Oh My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

-oOoOoOo-

This chapter was written by Ceroxon and beta-read by Hotelkatz

-oOoOoOo-

It was now Mokkurkalfi's turn to ask a question. The little demon was still down compared to the other two until now, less curious than Hild and Mara.

"Mok-chan? You do not talk much. Is there not a question you want to ask ? ... I'm curious to know what you would like to ask. " The Daimakaicho asked.

Mokkurkalfi thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I have some questions, but on the other hand the answers do not really interest me. If my robot beat one of Skuld ? Ha. If my sister and I were closer ? Brrr. If it was me who had made the vow Keiichi ? Pfff, it could be completely anything. No, I admit that I rather would see the end of the question of Mara. I do not care whether if she would have accomplished her mission or not. Yet I wonder what Urd will do, especially if she will discover the device used to divert the call. Had it been designed in my laboratory, the goddesses discovering it would not be easy. If your Majesty allows it, I would like to see more of the issue of Mara " humbly replied the little demon engineer.

Hild smiled. That is the question she had intended to ask when his turn would. She was so glad Mokkurkalfi application has its place, even if she regretted the lack of originality of his chief engineer.

" Very good, Mok-chan. Permission granted."

Mara grimaced inwardly. She really was beginning to regret this and almost hoped that Belldandy and Keiichi quickly reunited in the video.

She knew that her hopes would be disappointed, and that the case would last long.

Anyway, Mokkurkalfi has asked the machine to show them the continuation to the previous video they had watched in the arcade.

* * *

The next day came. Keiichi was initially surprised that Mara accompanied him to NIT.

" It doesn't bother me that you came with me, but why you are interested in college? Are you going to attend classes ? " he asked.

"Enough so that I'll be taking the same courses same as you, " Mara replied.

" Really? Are you interested in mechanics? "

"Not really, although I admit that riding a motorcycle with you is more fun than I thought it would. Actually I have two reasons to be here. First, I remind you that we are now linked. I need to know more about you and your daily life before we started to work together. I read your ad in hell before coming, but I would report better by spending more time by your side. Secondly, I know someone here who could be useful to us. ...Uh, I mean, I think I'll probably meet someone who might be helpful. Call this a premonition " Mara replied, forgetting that she mustn't reveal to Keiichi that she was came from the future.

Keiichi scratched his head for a moment.

"I don't mind, but uh... " he stammered.

"It there's a problem?" Mara asked, without aggression.

"Well. ... Actually yes. Thy clothes. The university does not require us to wear uniforms. However, they never let you come into class with your rocker outfit . You're very pretty, this outfit suits you well, yet dressed like that, I feel at times to talk to a boy, no offense "said the teenager.

Mara's eyes widened. She had no thought at all to this problem. She dressed this way to stand out from the rest of her family, especially her mother, with whom she had some. .. friction on certain things. ... intimate. However, her outfit was nothing extravagant for a demon. Nevertheless, she understood that in the human world, she would have to make some adjustments. It was not necessary to change her style in recent years before her time travel because it mingled pretty well in the human world, but now she would have to accept certain rules.

"Very good. Give me just a moment."

The demon uttered a word and disappeared into a kind of black cloud for a short moment before reappearing, his clothes had exchange.

Now, instead of her Rocker clothes, she was wearing jeans with a belt and a blue short-sleeved T-shirt.

"Is this better?" she asked.

"It's a completely different style, but it suits you really well. it makes you look ... cool." Keiichi said with a small blush.

Mara was a little shocked.

 _'Cool? Keiichi, one of my worst enemies, just told me he thinks I'm 'cool'. Oh, after all that I went through, I did not think AC would much good to hear this, for_ _all the demons.'_ she thought.

"Mara? MARA?"

"Huh? What?"

"Your mind seemed elsewhere for a moment. Was there a problem?" Keiichi asked, feeling concerned.

"Uh. ... Not at all. It's just that it's been fun to be complimented. I've not had any in a long time. "

"I'm just saying what I think. This outfit suits you very well," Keiichi said. "Since we're going to the same courses, how you get the money ? The year has already started, how are you to subscribe?"

"Keiichi. I already told you. I am a demon. A demon. First class. My power is now limited because of our contract, it's true. Having said that, hacking a computer is absolutely not a problem. Give me 15 minutes and I drop the action of oil prices at 0 and cause the third world war. " Mara replied with a terrifying look as she cracked her fingers.

Keiichi backed away a moment.

"You. ... you would not do that for real, huh?" he stammered.

The demon crossed her arms.

"I could. ... but I would not do it for several reasons. First, complete genocide is poor for our long-term business. You can not contract with dead, they are not creditworthy. Of course, there's a crafty way to enjoy it, but overall we'd lose. Secondly, in times of war, people are turning to the heavens and implore their help while that they are blaming us, even if we did nothing. There's other reasons, like some contracts between the queen of demons and Kami-sama. So relax and breathe. the world will continue to turn tomorrow. "

Keiichi heaved a sigh of relief. First, he found Mara "cool" and then she made him really scared. Overall it was kinda satisfying... for now.

The blonde then spoke again.

"I hacked into the computers of the school last night. Officially, I'm an American student who is participating in an exchange program. You do not have to worry you for this".

While the"couple" talked to each other, Keiichi nor Mara had realized they had already arrived at the University. Nobody had heard what they said, but many eyes were turned towards them, especially to Mara.

"Did you see that blonde ? She looks pretty good. You think this is a new one? " asked someone.

"I do not know. Maybe. I find she is a bit of a tomboy, but I hope she is available. If that is the case I think I'm falling in love," had answered a another student.

In fact, nobody had noticed that she was talking to Keiichi. Everyone was captivated by "the beautiful American".

The discussion between Keiichi and Mara was brutally interrupted.

"Morisato, my boy," Ootaki said, laying his hand on the shoulder of Keiichi.

"Sem. ... sempais." The boy stammered in surprise.

"What have we here, little buddy? Aren't you forget something ?" The tall blond with sunglasses asked.

Even before Keiichi could answer anything, Tamiya advanced towards Mara.

"I need your phone number an 'your adress!" The giant said.

"HEY? KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Keiichi exclaimed, amazed by Tamiya's gall.

"Don' be stupid. We gotta send you dat junk you left in the dorm"

"Oh, that's right. .. I forgot. .." sighed the boy.

"Hey have you heard that? She's with the little Morisato" exclaimed a voice.

"But it is absurd! What is it with this looser?" added another.

"Hey, no offense miss, but there are plenty of guys here that would better deal" added a third person in Mara's direction.

The demon thought for a moment that last remark. What they thought these fools? She was the girlfriend of Keiichi ? No, but what next ? Although she had learned to respect the boy as an opponent, even if she was currently trying to get closer to him. ... emotionally, it remained purely professional. Anyway, Mara did not seek to have a boyfriend. She was focused on her career only. A reality that often brought her into conflict with some members of her family. Besides even if she was as old as eternity, she was still too young to be interested in this stuff.

In the end, Keiichi was a means to an end, a partner at the most. Maybe he would become a friend with time, but a lover ? NEVER.

At that moment the bell rang, calling students to class.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, in heaven, Urd led the investigation. Poring over all records relating to Keiichi, exploring all systems and subsystems which her Administrator rank gave her access without finding anything wrong. ... except one small detail.

In looking over the data, Urd noticed that the call that Keiichi would have made should have arrived at the office of her sister. The entire procedure of the wish approval was in place. So why did the call never reached its destination?

Picking up the phone, Urd dialed a number.

"Skuld, you found something?" asked the Norn of the past.

"Nothing at the moment. I checked about half the equipment and I'm advancing on the other half. Contact me later in afternoon. You're sure this is useful? I hope you did not make me crawl across these tunnels for nothing, " the Mechanically-skilled Norn replied.

"Look, I'm convinced that there's something fishy. Tell you what, even if you do not find anything, you have helped Bell." Urd said. She then covered the phone and asked her other sister, "Hey, Bell. There anything new on Mara? Did she try anything in particular? Is she trying anything to push the boy to do bad things?"

Belldandy had not stopped watching Mara and Keiichi since yesterday. Thanks to her excellent professional results and realizing that she had concerns, the other goddesses had no comment, trusting their colleague and friend.

"No Urd. She enrolled in NIT and will go alongside him to his classes," replied the Norne this.

"EH? What Mara wants to do in a human school? She's not likely to learn much." wondered Urd.

"Maybe she just wants to get closer to Keiichi ? Looks like they might be heading towards becoming a a couple already," Belldandy said without sounding sure.

"I don't think so. The last time she tried to seduce a human, it wound up making her miss a promotion from what we know. I doubt she wants again. Keiichi Morisato... Is he really a normal human? Or. ... maybe she's using him to strike at someone else? a friend • A family member?" Urd asked.

It was at this moment that Skuld cried.

" That's it! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING ! "

-oOo-

On earth, the day continued. Mara carefully consulted her little notebook, far from prying eyes.

 _'If I 'm not mistaken, a teacher had spotted Belldandy and found her application missing around this time before she and the Auto club snuck it in. He tried to have her deported. I'll have to make sure it will fail once again. I did not give all that trouble for a human to spoil everything.'_

Mara 's concerns were fully justified. Professor Ozawa, seeing no student in his class, they have deserted to go in the room or was Mara ( who rejoiced at the unexpected success with the male sex, as it facilitates better deals for Hell's side in the future) Professor Ozawa found this funny business too. It does not remembered any exchange student, and thus began to check each file candidates.

Fortunately for her, she was particularly meticulous. Before making her journey through time, she had memorized everything that might have happened on Keiichi and Bell since signing the contract until her temporal leap and noted the significant event in a book.

The first time, Belldandy had falsified documents to create a false identity after Professor Ozawa have spent the whole afternoon to check each register.

The demon did not intend to be as patient or as subtle. She had lost a lot of time trying to isolate herself from other students who had begun to follow her like little dogs.

Professor Ozawa had almost finished checking the records. Mara therefore decided that she had to act quickly and effectively. ... and sow some chaos in the university. In the spirit of demons, it was a favor Mara would give for free... this time. Not only do these students could leave their courses earlier today, but it also would brighten up their lives. This was especially the aim of the demons. When the demons believe in chaos, they rather think of rock and roll and evenings carousing. No to war and misery. For them, the chaos is change, movement, life. Not death and destruction, those are simple tools.

Mara thought for a moment. How to make a maximum of disorder quickly and efficiently, with minimal effort?

Her experience told her that a fire would be a good option. It would cause good general panic and a fire was easy to create. ... But if things went wrong, it could create some victims, that she wanted to avoid. In addition, if the fire spread and destroyed the university, it would be a major problem. Not to mention that Keiichi would suspect her responsibility and he surely dislike her, thus ruining her efforts.

While she thought, Mara noticed a small metal object to the ceiling and remembered seeing the same, in the old building she occupied.

"SYSTEM FIRE! THAT IS THE SOLUTION! " thought the demon.

Indeed, a small flame on the tip of her finger would be enough to get water in the whole school. Professor Ozawa would leave the premises immediately and Mara could destroy the archives discreetly, therefore Ozawa could never prove anything.

Of course, things did not quite happen like Mara had expected. Her usual bad luck had continued to follow her throughout her journey through time.

The demon conjured a small flame that led to the fire protection system. ... that bustling offered her a good ice-water shower particularly brutal.

The siren of the school began to sound while a real downpour inside the establishment.

Keiichi, worried about Mara, rushed to his research in the direction where he had seen from earlier. He found her trying to turn off the system that was much more violent she would have thought, but despite her powers, Mara had little affinity with water spirits.

"Are you okay? We have to get out! There's a fire somewhere in the building!" Keiichi cried out, taking the demon's hand.

"NO, WAIT! I MUST TO DO SOMETHING FIRST!" Mara exclaimed.

Keiichi was not stupid. He guessed immediately that the demon was probably responsible for the situation.

In the midst of this deluge and din it engendered, gently, quietly, Keiichi asked.

"What have you done, Mara?"

The demon had no time to think about a lie. She did not have either the time to go into details, she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but must first get rid of the archives.

" We could talk later? Here I have to do something. I... I need your help. " She replied, in a mixture of resignation and despair.

"What should I do?" Keiichi asked.

"Just help me destroy the records of students in the next room."

Keichii was surprised.

"Why?"

"No time to explain. Please do help me. We. ... we are partners. I give you a favor later". Mara insisted with a pleading look.

Because of the "rain", Keiichi could not clearly distinguish the face of Mara. Was it tears or water on her cheeks ? He could not tell.

"Okay. However I hope you have good reasons to do here," Keiichi said aggressive but firmly.

Both good news is that firstly the chaos that Mara had wanted create exceeded her expectations, and secondly, Professor Ozawa had left the room. The bad news is that too much water flowing in torrents, so that Mara can burn anything, at least not without having to spend several days in her coffin to recover her strength. Have limited powers by a contract of partnership, it does not only have advantages... It does not even have any at all.

"Now what? Can't pass any into the shredder. Electrical system shuts down when the fire system is activated. " Keiichi said.

"We could take these books and then we'll see." Mara replied. ' _How to I have not weighed it but there's too many books that we carries everything.'_

The demon thought for a moment.

In fact, she did not need to destroy ALL the archives. It was enough just a few pounds disappear and no one could prove that her record was not included among the. It was essential to take enough, for all people notice that it was missing.

"Let those who are in the office. That should be enough."

Taking as many registers they could in their arms, the demon and her human partner fled discreetly by the backlog of school.

Once out of sight of the college, Keiichi asked for an explanation.

Deciding that lying would bring her nothing, the demon decided that the truth was the best option. So she told Keiichi what Professor Ozawa had tried to do and why she wanted to destroy the archives. While ignoring the fact that she had wanted to cause a little confusion.

The demon was worried that her attitude shocked boy. She was not very happy either to be indebted to him. At least, her plan had worked and Professor Ozawa, even if surely suspect something, could not prove anything, and would force to accept the presence of the new "American student ".

"Why didn't you come to me before doing this? Together we could find another solution" Keiichi asked.

"I. ... I do not usually ask for help" The demon confessed. "When you ask a favor, one must then pay our debt."

"Mara. ... I find your sense of fairness although unexpected, from the demons... Admirable. I think I have much to learn about your. ... civilization. Having said that, we're partners, remember? If you need a hand, you should not hesitate to ask me. It would have made me happy to help you," Keiichi explained in a kind tone.

Mara. ... did not know what to think. It was not the first time she heard that kind of talk, but it was the first time she could benefit from it. More it is Keiichi who told her this time. Her former enemy. She felt a twinge and hoped she wasn't falling in love with him.

"Thanks," she said simply, not knowing what else to say.

-oOo-

In heaven, Skuld proudly explained her discovery to her sisters, especially to Belldandy.

"It was not easy, but I found this unit placed on the earthline customer," the Norn of the future said.

"What is it?" Belldandy asked.

"I struggled to determine it because it is demonic, but now I am sure it is a device that can divert a call on a line to another line." answered Skuld.

"The demonic devices are incompatible with our systems and vice versa. It is impossible to divert a call on a line with a divine demonic device" Urd said.

Skuld turned to her with a slight grimace of anger on her face.

"You heard what I said? I found it on an Earth line on EARTH! Mara had put this thing on the client's side, not on our Hotline."

"Wait. ... you mean that one way or another, Mara KNEW that this boy was to receive a wish from our TODAY ? " Urd asked.

"I do not know how Mara knew or what she didn't know. What I can say with certainty is that this unit automatically diverts a call on a line to another destination chosen. In this case the " hell "hot" line ". " The little goddess explained.

" How could she know the customer and the precise day he would call? In the balance of power, we need only grant a wish to someone. And Hell grants a wish to someone else to rebalance the market. Moreover, the profile of the 'Keiichi Morisato' has very little interest in Nifflheim. Then why? What does she get? She did not get his promotion by doing stuff like that. Hild may not be happy to see a demon first class monopolized by a small insignificant human. ... " Urd said, before being interrupted by Belldandy.

"Do not talk like that about Keiichi."the Norn of the present said with a glare.

"I 'm sorry, I 'm sorry. I did not want to be rude. Having said that does not answer the question. Why Mara would steal this human? Unless. ... Unless the goal... was not to fulfill the wish of the boy, but rather to prevent Bell from granting it herself? Possible, but I repeat: why? " Urd muttered, raising her eyes to heaven.

It was at this time that she came to an idea.

"There's only one way to find out. Skuld could you do us a favor ? "

"It depends on the favor."

"I want you to build for us, one of these leisure machines, which allows to see what would have happened if things had been different. You know, one of those 'What if machines'?" Urd explained.

"You must first fill out the forms. You know that these machines are subject to authorization " Belldandy calmly recalled.

"It's okay. I'm not going to waste time for paperwork. This is good, because not for pleasure. Moreover I have only one question." pleaded Urd.

"I can build such a machine quickly, but what question would you ask him ? " asked the younger goddesses.

"I would ask "What if Belldandy was the wishgranter of Keiichi's wish?" the Norn of the past explained.

* * *

While the screen went out, three demons were again let their questions .

"What do you think this time? " asked Hild .

"I'm starting to interest me again this question. Finally this other me is more like me than I thought," Mara replied .

"Mok-chan?"

"I'm less sour suddenly . Skuld found my device too fast. She is not as smart as me. Or is it my double is less competent? I refuse to believe that." replied the engineer replied.

"As for me, I think this is quite realistic . Chronic misfortune Mara is there. Events seem consistent with those that we know and my little Urd-chan is going to understand everything. I wonder if it will take her question to the end and find out that we observe from another dimension. Your opinion about Mok-chan? " Hild asked.

"I do not know. I guess in theory, everything is possible. To find out , it may be necessary to ask the question 'What if those that we observe with the machine, discovered that we're observing them?' That is a question that really interests me."


	8. Mara the wishgranter 4, by Ceroxon

Disclaimer: Oh My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

-oOoOoOo-

Chapter written by Ceroxon. Betaread by HotelKatz, WhoIsAtlas, and Nevermore (of the Goddess Relief Office Forum)

-oOoOoOo-

It was again Mara's turn to use the machine. She knew what she wanted to ask.

"I want to see the end of the question, 'What if I was Keiichi's wish granter?'" Mara said.

"Again? I thought you weren't interested in this," teased Hild.

"I've changed my mind. Urd's going to discover the truth and I want to know what she'll do. There's also the fact that my double has to return the favor to Keiichi by letting her into his university. A small one, anyway. I want to know what Keiichi'll ask of her," explained Mara.

"Well, take a look," replied the queen of demons, who was also interested but refused to acknowledge it.

-oOoOoOo-

Mara had quickly become the center of attention of the whole university. Everyone had fallen in love with 'the beautiful American.' Nobody understood what she was doing with Keiichi, but too bad.

However, some people didn't share this sentiment.

With her powers allowing her to distinguish emotions, Mara had immediately spotted a small black cloud expelling lightning behind the crowd of little pink clouds with hearts floating around her.

The demon's smile resembled that of a shark.

Sayoko Mishima, Sophomore, Nekomi Institute of Technology: Electronics Department.

Academics : Top of the class.

Looks : Top of the class.

Nekomi Tech's Queen of the Campus indeed.

 _'Hmph! It's been like this ever since this Mara person showed up. If this goes on, my supremacy on campus could be in jeopardy,'_ Sayoko thought.

 _'Yes, my dear Sayoko. I began to worry about your absence. I clearly see your jealousy and your anger right now. Afraid that I'll steal the stupid title of 'Queen of the Campus' is it? I assure you, I 'm not interested. I think we'll become good friends, you and I… again,'_ Mara thought.

Noticing Keiichi in Mara's arm, the 'Queen of the Campus' smiled.

 _'Heh, heh, heh. Looks like Lady Luck doesn't just favor the gods after all... It'd be a shame if her gift went to waste.'_

It was a golden opportunity to increase Niflheim's market share, even if just a little. It wasn't as if the girl would be hard to manipulate.

If the fish were willing to bite the bait so easily...

"Excuse me, Kei. I have to leave for a few moments. Will that be alright?" Mara asked as innocently as she could muster.

"Of course. Take your time," the boy gently answered, who didn't fail to notice that Mara had called him 'Kei.'

Pretending to leave him, the blonde actually hid in the bushes several feet away.

With Keiichi's 'escort' gone, Sayoko approached.

"Well, well... Fancy meeting you here." she said to Keiichi.

"S... Sayoko Mishima?" he exclaimed, surprised to see her.

One might think that the System Forces of Niflheim and Asgard operate similarly. To an extent, this is true. Both are obligated to fulfill wishes to their fullest extent. But there are crucial differences.

If Keiichi were to have been with a goddess, Sayoko might receive something mundane like a bowl of water on the head when she tried to seduce Keiichi.

Niflheim is not so nice. For it was at that moment that a flock of birds flew over her, defecating on the queen during their pass.

Sayoko was covered with bird droppings.

Mara could not help but giggle. For once, this kind of mishap happened to someone other than herself.

Due to her attempt falling like a house of cards, Sayoko stood for a few moments before muttering a halfhearted goodbye.

"It seems this isn't my day. See you later, okay?"

As she scurried off, Mara returned from her hiding place.

 _'You await and see, girl. I'll tear lover-boy away from you and humiliate you so badly you'll leave the campus forever!'_ she thought, throwing a murderous glare at the demon.

"What's up Mara...?" Keiichi asked, seeing the concerned look of her partner.

"Keiichi, I told you I was hoping to find someone useful in this university. I think we've got someone, but we'll have to proceed carefully," Mara said, walking near him.

"Is there a problem?" the boy asked.

"Niflheim's System Force doesn't always work at the same energy level. When the force trying separate us is weak, then the response is weak. But when the strength is strong, then response is strong too. If her desire to separate us should strengthen further... she could put herself in real danger."

Time and again Sayoko failed to separate the blond demoness and her mortal toy, though it wasn't for lack of trying.

First, she approached her car and offered Keiichi has to go for a ride. All of its tires burst at the same time.

Then she tried to invite Keiichi dinner. A motorcycle thug who'd followed her rushed over and snatched her purse before anyone could do anything.

Sayoko invited Keiichi to come and see her home. The day of the invitation, a general power failure paralyzed traffic. No vehicle could move. Not even something like a helicopter.

 _'Geez! Okay, I can understand not making it because of the traffic problem... but couldn't you at least call?'_

Then she heard someone ringing the door bell.

 _'WHAT? HE ACTUALLY MADE IT?! This is a real victory for me, Mara!'_

But Keiichi didn't come alone, Mara accompanied him.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late. Mara had to get bundled up.. I didn't want to go by myself in this awful traffic," Keiichi explained. _'You'd never believe it's all your fault, Sayoko.'_

"I brought you this cake that I bought in a shop for the dinner," he added.

Mara, for her part, had agreed to come simply because she was considering making an excellent meal at Sayoko's tonight and try to fix the relationship. Having a girl as rich and influential as a friend, an heiress of one of the largest companies in Japan, might be useful someday.

 _'I give up, Mara... for today anyway. Not that I ever give up for good.'_

The Queen of the Campus wouldn't go down without a fight. Not by a long shot.

-oOo-

 _A few days later..._

Mara and Keiichi were both depressed, but not for the same reasons.

The demon had not managed to arrange her relationship with Sayoko to her liking. She didn't want some stupid rivalry. She didn't care about fleeting popularity - especially not at a human institution, no less. Why did Sayoko persist in her jealousy? She was amazing contract that seemed as if she would go to waste.

As the demons always end up learning, arrogance, jealousy… it poisoned things. A lesson that Mara knew since before the appearance of mankind on Earth, but returned occasionally to torment her. At least she was consoled with a great meal the likes of which she hadn't had since she had to leave Niflheim and come to Earth. She didn't really need to eat when she was in hell, but on Earth she had to maintain her body. Gluttony was one of her favorite sins, after all.

As for Keiichi, he was downcast for much more trivial reasons, though that didn't escape Mara.

"You don't look very happy. Something's not right," she stated.

"You don't look much better. But yeah, there's a small problem," Keiichi answered as he held out a small notebook to Mara.

"Look at this miserable bank statement. Five hundred and forty two yen left to last me the rest of the month. It'll be a week before my folks send me anymore. We're gonna starve..." the boy explained.

The demon's eyes widened at the thought of eating cheap once again and grabbed Keiichi by the collar, looking at him in utter panic.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to eat ramen?!"

The notion terrified her. In the previous timeline, she'd had to swallow huge quantities of cheap food because of her budget.

"...Uh, not exactly. We're not gonna be that lucky. There's NOTHING to eat," Keiichi said.

In fact, the boy was planning to skip the university for a a day or two to earn some money and fix the problem but Mara didn't give him time to make this suggestion.

"I... I'll try something.." she said in a tone mixing fear and resolution.

"D-DON'T TELL ME... YOU CAN CREATE MONEY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY BEFORE?!" Keiichi said, pointing at Mara.

"No. I can't create money. Too difficult. I've told you, in a partnership contract, my power is much more limited," the demon replied before standing up and beginning an incantation.

"Daimakaicho, your humble servant is famished! Find for me sustenance, to last until seven suns do rise, and seven suns do set! "

Mara knew that her queen would respond favorably, but as it was an off-budget request, it would cut into expenses.

The blonde collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"MARA! Are you okay?" Keiichi exclaimed, taking her in his arms.

The demon replied weakly, "It's okay, but I'll have to save my magic for a few days. My boss will grant my request... but as a consequence, she makes me pay a certain amount of magical energy. I'm lucky she doesn't ask for anything more than that."

"Your boss? Who's that?" the boy asked.

"Her name's Hild. She's the queen of demons: the Daimakaicho, if you prefer." Mara replied, slowly recovering from the energy drain.

"I guess she must be pretty terrible..." Keiichi muttered.

"It depends on your perspective. She's not a torturer who makes people burn in flames for eternity, as you often tell down here. But she didn't get the title of "Queen of Demons" for nothing. She's a being who's sowed chaos on a global scale. She particularly loves creating political scandals. The sinking of the _Rainbow Warrior_ in France or the Monica Lewinsky affair in U.S., for example. She likes to impart knowledge and let humans do what they will with it too. Sometimes it turns out good for you. She was the one who informed the Americans about the missiles in Cuba. She's not much more than a business woman looking to satisfy her whims."

"That doesn't sound **too** threatening..." Keiichi said.

"If you underestimate her, then you could quickly find yourself transformed into a frog and live the rest of your life on a lily pad. You wouldn't be the first. Try to avoid her if you can," Mara insisted.

"Aside from the energy drain, are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'll be okay. But I can't use many of my powers until next Saturday," the demoness explained.

Before the conversation could continue further, the bell rang at the front door.

"That's for me. Surely a delivery demon or something. I'll go see," Mara said as she got up to go check.

-oOo-

It was not a demonic courier or anything of the sort.

Megumi was surprised to see a blond foreigner open the door.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am. I'm seeking a Mr. Keiichi Morisato; I was told that he lived here. Would you know where I could find him?" Megumi asked politely.

Mara had almost forgotten Megumi Morisato. The demon had attacked her twice in the previous timeline to get at Keiichi.

"He lives right here. I'll get him. HEY KEIICHI. YOUR SISTER IS HERE."

Megumi was extremely surprised.

"How do you know I'm his sister? He told you about me?" she asked incredulously.

Mara realized that once again she had goofed.

"No, no. But you look a lot like him, so I assumed..." the demoness explained.

"Keiichi looks like me? You'd be the first person to say that. Everybody's surprised to learn that we're brother and sister," Megumi said.

Before Mara could try to argue, Keiichi came and interrupted the conversation.

"Me... Megumi?"

Moments later Megumi, Keiichi and Mara were together in the living room.

"Actually, I'm Keiichi's little sister, Megumi Morisato. Pleased t'meetcha! I gotta say, I'm like totally blown away, though! My innocent little bro, living with a beautiful foreigner! Unbelievable! " Megumi said.

"Could you please keep it to yourself?!" Keiichi hissed.

"I 'd rather that it's still a secret too," Mara added.

Keiichi didn't want Megumi going and telling everyone he lived with a beautiful girl, otherwise the story would mutate so fast that soon everyone would be thinking they had three kids already.

Mara had similar reasons. She knew from experience that this stuff could easily become uncontrollable.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, this is for you," Megumi said, handing an envelope to her brother.

"A letter? For me? Why didn't they just mail the darn thing? What could be so important it had to be hand carried from..." Keiichi asked.

"Hey! Don't gimme that! You never sent us a change of address! I had to go to your old apartment first just to find out where you went!" his sister replied.

"WHOA! BIG BUCKS!" Keiichi exclaimed on seeing the money in the envelope.

 _Hey bro!_

 _I'm going to be in Tokyo for a week for my university entrance exam._

 _I thought I'd crash with you until it's over._

 _I'm sending you some cash as rent and "thank you."_

 _So..._

 _See you soon!_

Keiichi was overjoyed. Mara, for her part, was a little skeptical. She knew her boss. If she had granted her request there were probably a catch somewhere.

"Keiichi, you read the whole letter?" she asked with a grin that she did not even try to conceal.

"Huh?"

 _P.S. If I fail my first test,_

 _I plan to hang out for a few more week and try some other schools,_

 _so I'm counting on you, big brother!_

"OH NO!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Damn," Mara murmured.

' _Aargh! We're doomed! We can fool her for a week, but any longer than that... and she's bound to find out Mara's a demon!'_ the boy thought.

 _'Shit, if this girl starts to live here, it's likely to be permanent. After all, it was "her" apartment before I went back in time. Fate might try to correct things by placing her here definitely, and if I let things drift in this direction... who knows what can happen. I have nothing against her, but I must find a way... and as soon as possible,'_ Mara thought.

"Er... Mara...?"

"Yes?"

"We gotta make sure Megumi passes her exam!" Keiichi exclaimed with determination.

"Of course!" Mara replied. _'You're not as innocent as I thought... I like it.'_

As she was trying to conserve her magic, Mara didn't know why Keiichi wanted to help his sister, but she saw his aura and understood that it was mostly for selfish reasons, with only a little brotherly love.

-oOo-

While Megumi started to study in a separate room, her brother and his demonic companion came knocking at her door.

"Yo. Just wondering if you're having any trouble studying for your exams..." Keiichi started.

"Actually... wait a sec. This one," Megumi said, handing her practice exam to Keiichi.

While Keiichi went out to think more about the extremely complex problem that his sister had given him. Mara closed the door behind her, surprising Megumi.

"Is there a problem?" the girl asked, somewhat worried by Mara's attitude.

"No, I'll help you revise. You'll see we're going to have a good laugh together," she replied with a smile, showing her fangs.

In the previous timeline, Megumi had to revise herself by trying to force Belldandy tell "I do not know." By winning this challenge (which she lost ), she had managed her revisions and thereafter consideration. Mara was proven to be much more active.

Megumi's courses were relatively basic for Mara. Mara was VERY persuasive, even tyrannical while she helped Megumi. Megumi had this challenge in hopes of taking the demon by default and show her that she had nothing to learn from her.

Keiichi remained locked away with the problem that Megumi had given him. Meanwhile, Mara made her relearn everything, even her teaching a demonic mathematics method. It was harsh but effective. When someone followed vocational training in Hell Hotline, they were capable of facing just about anything.

Mara became curiously amused in her role. Megumi resisted. At first she fought Mara back, but she soon realized that even though it was very stressful, Mara's methods were very effective.

When the door finally opened, Mara felt rested and relaxed. _'Ah, it feels good to be the boss from time to time.'_

Megumi, for her part, was completely bushed. Those few hours seemed like weeks.

When Keiichi finally returned to give the answer to the problem that Megumi had asked him about, he saw that she was completely exhausted. Figuring tea was the best response in a time like this, he began to boil the water.

"Keiichi... how did you find this monster?" she asked, completely collapsed on the table before her.

"It's...complicated," he replied.

Megumi felt that her brother was trying to hide something. He was a very bad liar, but never revealed anything when pressed. She'd have to ask Mara directly later.

-oOo-

The following day, Mara had Megumi redo all the exercises they had done previously.

Of course, the demon spared the girl, otherwise she just would not have been able to keep up.

Finally, Megumi's big day arrived.

"You ready? " Mara asked.

"Yes, sensei," the young girl replied, who had developed a certain respect for her 'teacher.'

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Mara said, pleased that her efforts were not in vain.

"...I have a question for you, though," Megumi said.

"I'm listening."

"What are you and Keiichi planning to do? With your future, I mean. "

The question surprised Mara for a moment. Her future with Keiichi? Certainly, she should stay with him instead of Belldandy, but outside of their contract and personal interests, did they have a future together? Obviously not. On the other hand, as she had taken Belldandy's place, she was forced to maintain a certain close relationship with Keiichi. It was more fun she then she would have thought.

"Keiichi and I are partners, teammates. We're there to help each other out," answered the blonde.

 _'My God. This is not the answer I expected. She said it as if she was some sort of contract with Kei-chan. Who is she really? Is she my brother's girlfriend or just in some kind of business relationship with him?'_ she asked herself.

A few hours later, Megumi was in the classroom in front of her test. She was more than ready, but completely exhausted. She was beginning to feel the weight of Mara's rigorous cram sessions and she felt her eyelids beginning to flutter.

The demon was suspicious. Megumi absolutely had to pass. If necessary, Mara was ready to steal a copy and make the necessary corrections or hack the university computer again to change the results.

 _'You're tired? You humans are really fragile,'_ Mara thought, firing a small blowgun.

Megumi felt like an electric shock in her neck, then a violent fire invading her body. Her exhaustion was immediately replaced by a rush of adrenaline. Her mind cleared and she began to fill in her test sheet.

The next day, the results were displayed. Megumi was accepted in Nekomi.

"B... b... but... you never said you were applying to Nekomi!" Keiichi stammered.

"I didn't? Oops... sorry 'bout that!" his sister replied.

But it was Mara who was the most surprised. Her jaw had dropped. She had tried to get Megumi as far away as possible and now she was going to be attending class every day with them? Now she was sure: her bad luck hadn't been left behind in the other world.

-oOo-

"You still haven't found a place to live?" Keiichi asked.

"I, er, kinda just started looking yesterday. But I can crash here until I find one... right? " Megumi asked.

"NO WAY!" Mara shouted before Keiichi could say anything.

The brother and sister turned their heads towards the demon.

"Mara, I understand that you're upset, but we can't throw out my sister like that."

Mara thought for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe I have a solution. Megumi, what are you looking for, exactly?" The blonde asked.

Mara had an idea that could be profitable. All she had to do was get Megumi into the apartment she'd had before she'd gone back in time.

Megumi handed her the ad she'd written.

"Apartment wanted! One bedroom, modern bath and appliances. At least 900 square feet. Sparkling clean and newly refurbished a must! Sunny, southern exposure garden or yard access. Ten minute walk (or less) to Nekomi Tech. Rent... 35,000 yen per month, max?!"

Megumi, Keiichi had just discovered, was completely out of her mind.

"Um, I've gotta suggestion for you, Megumi.. Four story private residence. No neighbors. No garden but parking just for you. It's a fixer upper but you'd have running water and electricity is free. It's near the heart of Tokyo, but it's a 3 minute walk from the nearest bus station," Mara said.

Megumi thought for a moment. It seemed too good to be true... and too fishy. Four floors just for her?

Keiichi, meanwhile, was curious and suspicious too. Mara had found a beautiful apartment in which they now lived but it wasn't free. There was still some work to be done.

"I'd like that. Could you show me?" Megumi asked.

Mara laughed to herself. It was TOO beautiful. TOO ironic. While she had obtained this superb apartment, she was going to pass off her old haunt and make a profit in the process.

When Megumi saw what Mara offered her, she wondered if it was a joke.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she angrily exclaimed.

"Not at all. It's like I promised you. It's got water, electricity, and no neighbors. It's a huge area that has four floors. You even have several free internet networks in the area. However, there are some adjustments to make."

Megumi was completely shocked by the attitude of the demon. However, before she could challenge her, she felt something against her foot. She looked down and screamed.

"EEEKKK! A RAT!".

"Yep, they're here, but don't worry. I'll get rid of them," Mara added.

Keiichi remained quiet during the conversation, not wanting to be involved.

"How are you gonna do that? You'll play music and they'll follow you like in some kind of fairy tale?" Megumi asked sarcastically.

"Not my style. Instead, I'll offer them a contract. I extend their life spans and give them special abilities if they agree to serve me. It's easier to negotiate with animals. They don't have much to offer but they require very little," the blonde replied.

Megumi, of course, hadn't realized that Mara was serious.

"You've got to be kidding me. Enough of this crap. I'm not living in a basement with _rats_ ," Megumi said, crossing her arms.

"This isn't a joke. I'll prove it."

The demon took a tiny form and went to speak to the crowd of rats. This kind of shape shifting made her more vulnerable but didn't require magical energy.

Megumi's expression was between horrified and curious at what was happening before her.

In fact, it was deliberate that Mara revealed her powers to Megumi. She had no intention of being restricted because of this girl. Moreover, it make things easier later.

Keiichi was now on the verge of fainting. He had wished to conceal Mara's nature from Megumi. Obviously the demon had had other plans.

Suddenly, Megumi grabbed Keiichi's arm.

"Kei-chan, get out of here. There's probably some gas leak or something, I think I'm hallucinating..." she said in a worried voice.

The boy took her hand tenderly to reassure her.

"Don't panic. You're not hallucinating. I'll tell you why," he replied.

Before he could do so, Mara resumed her human size.

"Okay, that's good. I've negotiated with them and the rats will leave. You'll be able to move in," the demoness happily explained.

" Mara... you don't have to show off your powers like that in front of everyone," Keiichi said.

"Your sister isn't 'everyone'. I won't hide in front of her whenever she visits us. It'll be easier that way," Mara argued without losing her calm.

"You... you're an alien?" Megumi asked.

"No. A demoness. Your brother and I had a contract. We are bound for life now."

The color drained from Megumi's face.

"A demon? YOU HAVE SOLD YOUR SOUL TO A DEMON?!" she cried, horrified.

A small black cloud suddenly appeared over a depressed Mara.

"No, he didn't sell me his soul. Besides, I wouldn't have any use for it.. He agreed to help me with my projects and in exchange to help him with his," she explained.

During the 30 minutes that followed, Mara explained everything Megumi. Keiichi had resigned and thinking of something else when his little sister cried.

"TOO COOL! Kei-chan, you're the best on this one. You will have a super-exciting life. I'm really jealous," Megumi said with stars in her eyes.

"Um... yeah. Listen, Meg, I want you to keep it to yourself. Don't talk to Keima and Takano about this. I'm begging you."

Megumi frowned.

"Kei-chan, I understand that you want to be discreet. I won't open an advertising agency and broadcast 'my brother lives with a demon' across Japan. However, you want to hide this from Keima and Takano? They're a little weird, but they can keep a secret."

"Who're 'Keima' and 'Takano'?" Mara asked.

"They're our parents. You're probably wondering why we call them that rather than dad or mom; they want us to. They say it makes them still feel young," Keiichi explained.

Mara was surprised for a moment but said nothing. She had seen and heard dozens of stranger things humans had done.

"Anyway, Megumi, you can now move in. The rats won't bother you anymore," the blonde explained, handing the keys to the front door to Megumi.

Megumi looked around for a moment. It was true that the place was spacious, but the squatting in a building seemed a bit too risky, though there was water and electricity. It was close to downtown and it was a nice neighborhood. However, it was illegal. She could be evicted at any time. Shady people could come and go.

Mara was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry about that. I've put up magical wards that will last for the next 8 years. Normal humans can't come here. Although if they try to force their way in, my wards will affect their sense of direction and they won't be able to enter anyway," Mara explained.

"Huh?" exclaimed Keiichi and Megumi simultaneously.

"When a devil comes to earth and needs to stay, the magical forces are put on the facilities we use, like a place where we might be staying. This property is one of those places. Actually, normally this would be my den, but I've found better. So you can move in without fear." The demon explained.

"Thank you, that's great. This isn't what I wanted but it will do just as well."

"It's not totally free. In exchange, I want half of the budget you were ready to put down for your apartment."

Megumi grinned.

"Hey, don't take it wrong the wrong way. I'm a demoness. If I lend out the services of hell's 'hot line' without requiring payment, I might lose my job. I have to get something in return for my services. I can make exceptions in certain situations, but this isn't one of them. So I'm asking for half of what you were ready to pay," the blonde demoness drawled.

Megumi would have wanted to argue, but she had to face facts. Mara was right and Megumi would probably find no better considering her meager resources.

"I agree," she said finally.

At the same time in hell, the file 'Megumi Morisato' moved to one of the many cabinets for those who had made a pact with the demons, while the file of Mara received an additional positive note.

Keiichi and Mara returned to their apartment, leaving Megumi settle in 'her' new building.

As soon as they returned to the apartment, Keiichi wasn't quite ready for what he saw.

He saw dozens of rats everywhere.

Before he could shout, Mara spoke.

"Since they work for me, they're going to live here. Don't worry, we'll make some adjustments so they don't bother us."

"We?" Keiichi was surprised.

"Yes, 'We.' I helped your sister find an apartment, right? You'll help me find a house for the rats... unless you prefer living with them."

Keiichi sighed, acknowledging inwardly that he was happy for his sister, and therefore, that the application of Mara was justified.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, in the heavens, a goddess was seething with rage.

"YOU DIRTY CHEATER! HOW DARE YOU?!" Urd shouted.

Recently, the Norn of the past were viewing the question "What if Belldandy was the wishgranter of Keiichi wish?" and she discovered the truth. How Belldandy had realized the wish. How herself was down to help Bell and Kei advance in their relationship. The arrival of Skuld, Mara, the case of the great lord of terror... and finally, the time travel of the demoness.

Urd had no memory of these events since the timeline had been rewritten. However, she had seen and was furious about all that her sisters had lost because of Mara and Keiichi himself. The fact that almost no one suffered didn't comfort her at all. She slammed the door to her father's office, drunk with rage.

Urd rarely dared to shout at her father. But she was about to.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND YOU DID NOTHING?!"

The Daitenkaicho Tyr sat eying his irate daughter, before replying in his typical dry tone.

"Yes, I knew. I also know that you've violated several protocols of Yggdrasil. Do you want me to do something? Do you want me to punish you as regulations require?" he asked.

Urd calmed down a bit.

"Mara has changed the past. As the goddess of the past, I should have been aware," she argued.

"Only when these changes are caused by the gods. This time, it was demonic manipulation. It was therefore my choice to inform you or not," Tyr said.

Urd, however, wasn't ready to let the subject drop.

"I'm half-demon, so I also have the right to know."

"That would be true if you were the demon of the past... you're not," her father said.

The Norn thought for a moment and couldn't find a proper rebuttal.

"I admit, however, that none of this pleases me either. I think you seemed happy with that boy. That's why I didn't do anything to prevent you from discovering the truth," he said in a softer voice.

"So put things in order, or allow me to make a trip back in time to prevent Mara from going back in time. I would complete the forms..." Urd started hopefully.

"I refuse. It would be a violation of our agreements with the demonic realm, I will not fight a cosmic war for a love story, especially when nobody suffers," Tyr said, still calm.

"My mother will never go as far as that, she also wishes to keep the peace," Urd retorted.

"Yes, but if I do that, she would believe she has the right to violate our agreements on another occasion. Given the implications, I wouldn't take that risk."

Tyr knew, however, that his daughter wouldn't care. He had to find a solution, otherwise Urd would still go through with things regardless of the consequences. He couldn't throw her in jail. Remove her powers would be a temporary solution, but then what?

"If you can get a deal from your mother, I would allow this journey through time. This is the best I can offer you," Tyr said it tenderly but firmly.

Urd left the office unsatisfied... but not hopeless. Hild would logically deny her request, however, she knew it was always possible to negotiate with her. All hope wasn't completely lost... she had to save Belldandy and Keiichi. So she decided to ignore the directives of her father and her mother. Once the initial reality was restored she would face their anger but at least everything would be as it used to be.

However, before asking permission from Hild, Urd wanted to try another solution.

Another question that arose was: should she tell the truth to Belldandy? This could break her heart.

There was little point in telling Skuld, as she wasn't losing anything irreplaceable. In addition, she could decide that she preferred "her adored sister" staying with her, instead of Keiichi, especially as she had completely forgotten the boy.

She had to plan

-oOo-.

Mara's financial troubles weren't over. She couldn't rely indefinitely on Keiichi. Relying on 'help' from Hild again would end in disaster sooner or later.

She had to find an additional source of money. Even with her limited powers, it would almost be as difficult as if she were human.

The blonde consulted her notebook, to see if the future would offer her an opportunity soon.

Actually it did have one, but she would have preferred another solution.

The life of a first-class demon could be hard. Very Hard.

Mara decided to accompany Keiichi at the university, knowing full well what would happen...

While the human and the demoness walked among the stalls advertising various university clubs, Mara resigned herself to ask the fateful question, which would start the events.

"Which club do you belong to, Keiichi?" She asked.

"The NIT Motor Club. I'm almost afraid to say it, but..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a voice was heard behind him.

"Right, Morisato?" Tamiya asked.

"That's right, sir," said a somewhat frightened Keiichi.

 _'That's it. This is where it begins.'_ Mara thought wearily.

"We've been thinkin'... We oughta have a race fer da freshes... but da club don't even got enough dough tuh do it," continued Tamiya.

Keiichi, realizing that they were asking him for money, pulled out his wallet wearily. Before he could pull out a few bills, Otaki quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"33,000 yen! Morisato RULES!" he cried.

Before Keiichi could protest, Otaki cut him off.

"You won't starve. I've already got a great temp job lined up for you. You'll get 30,000 yen just for standing still for a couples hours! Just head on over to the art department and... "

Having little choice, Keiichi and Mara therefore went to the art department of the university.

 _'I see, she knew this would happen, so she didn't interfere,'_ Keiichi thought with a smile.

 _'Normally I would have done something, but this time I think it's better to let the events follow their course. In addition, I haven't yet recovered all my magical energy helping Megumi,'_ Mara thought.

When they arrived at their destination, Keiichi opened the door.

"Er... excuse me? I heard something about a job..." he stuttered.

"Hello, Keiichi." Sayoko said, smiling.

"ACK ! S-Sayoko Mishima?"

Keiichi then remembered the problems that the girl had created for them last time.

That train of thought was interrupted by the general applause from the girls in the room.

Seeing all those girls, Keiichi had believed for a moment that maybe it was his lucky day. He was soon disappointed.

"Gee, uh, thanks? So, what kind of job is..." he asked.

"Well, as a first step... strip!" Sayoko said.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Calm down, kiddo. You agreed model for our life drawing class... nude," the Queen of the Campus said with a wink.

Dread filled him as he thought about what sort of response the System Force would give to a situation like this.

 _'This time… an earthquake? A huge tidal wave? Tornado?'_

His concern was misplaced this time. Sayoko wasn't going to try to separate them... she had another plan in mind.

"Look, Sayoko, I'm really sorry but…"

"I thought you didn't have any money," said Sayoko with a predatory smile.

 _'Trapped like a rat,'_ he thought to himself.

"STOP!" Mara shouted forcefully enough to be heard at the other end of the university.

At that moment, there was a flame-like substance engulfed Keiichi.

It soon dissipated, everyone thought it was a kind of hallucination... except Keiichi who understood what was happening.

Demons have an acute sense of 'ownership.'

 _'Don't touch my partner,'_ Mara thought.

"In that case, I'll just step in here and, uh, strip," Keiichi said, taking the demon in the room next door.

"Thank you, Mara. You got me out of a bind."

"Not yet. It'll still be necessary you undress you," she said, not knowing if she liked the idea of seeing Keiichi naked.

"Actually, it's sort of a relief when you act like a normal girl," Keiichi replied.

"You see, jealousy can be useful," explained the demon that has been slowly trying to convert the boy.

"But more to the point... now what do I do ?"

"...I know what to do," Mara sighed with disgust.

Moments later, they left the room, Keiichi was naked, not wearing a slip. However he was much more muscular. Must restricted her magic and knowing what would happen, Mara had concocted a tonic potion. Keiichi was now as muscular as Tamiya, although its size had not changed.

Everyone was surprised to see the little runt now looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Once she had gotten past the surprise, Sayoko spoke again.

"Okay, Mara. We're ready for you, now. Or did they forget to mention that... ? Heh heh," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

 _'I've got you now. Refuse and there won't be a yen for your precious Keiichi. Because of you! There's no way you can say no! I know you won't refuse, anyway. You're that kind of person,'_ Sayoko thought gleefully.

She had no idea how mistaken she was.

Mara was perfectly prepared for this moment. She knew what to expect. She was going to repay the favor she had a Keiichi who had help when she lights the fire of the school system. Of course, she'd give half to claim money from the salary of Keiichi, as she had originally planned, but never mind.

"Okay, come back in two minutes," the demon commanded coldly.

Sayoko was about to ask why, but she was curious to see what would happen. The girls came out then.

"Mara, you don't have to do this…" Keiichi said.

"Nobody's going to see me naked. But I've got a plan…"

Keiichi gave her a perplexed look as, Mara mulled her options over.

"Mom. For once I will do as you wish."

Two minutes later, Sayoko and other girls in the club drawing returned... The show cut their breath.

Mara and Keiichi were naked, side by side... under a sheet.

The sheet was positioned in such a way them they were not touching. Keiichi head resting in the arms of Mara sat. Only a lower part of her right leg was visible.

A stage that mixed eroticism and romance without any vulgarity, amazing way.

"In... Incredible! What a flawless tableaux!" the girls club thought before this fantastic stage.

"I have to draw it... I can't stop myself," Sayoko muttered.

Normally, Keiichi is concerned that people would think of these designs, but this time, it felt too good. No gene, no excitement. Just fine, as embraced by a loving wife.

"Keiichi ?" Asked the demoness.

"Yes ?"

"The debt that I had with you, for the case of Professor Ozawa... I just paid you." Mara murmured in his ear.

This statement a little depressing not began the welfare of Keiichi. Consciously or not, Mara was going to get her a feeling of joy.

The demon, as it was... not feeling so humiliated that she had feared. Instead, she felt a certain fullness. Surely that to pose as a model flattered her inner pride. Or the keeping Keiichi against her? No. Ridiculous. The first hypothesis was probably correct. After all, it was not the first time that the drawing and she was proud... the last time during the Buddha's case.

Mara drove the bad memory from her mind.

The next day... Each picture became something totally unrelated...

"Did I draw a bat ?" Wondered Sayoko.

"Was my subject... rocker-vampire with lamb ?" Wondered another designer.

The power of the Ultimate Hell force is truly great.

A few days later.

Megumi Morisato has often visited her brother and Mara. Having a demon as an antecedence? Too cool.

The feeling was mutual. Initially, Mara would just hold off Megumi Morisato and solve some of its problems of money. However, the girl was much more interesting than she previously thought. In many ways, Megumi reminded her of her old friend and rival, Urd, even though such aspects were less pronounced than in the girl Daimakaicho.

In fact, a strong and sincere friendship between the two girls was being born. Megumi did not seem concerned by the fact that Mara is a demon. Nor does she cared about her first pair of socks.

Keiichi, for his part, had mixed feelings.

On one hand, he was glad that Megumi and Mara get along well. On the other hand...

Until now, he had seen Mara as a super-powered girl who could make his life more exciting, but he did not expect a relationship.

But since the demon had taken him in her arms in the case of the art club... a desire, a hope, a sense was born in him.

If only... Megumi did not come nearly every day.

Keiichi, while pondering his problem, the solution presented itself when the word escaped her unintentionally.

"Sigh, just one little kiss..."

"Eh ?! A kiss ?! A penny for your thoughts, big bro."

Keiichi became very embarrassed. Before he could say something, his sister spoke again.

"Oh, by the way. They say it's gonna be gorgeous tomorrow. Not a bad day to hit a seaside park, hmm?"

Keiichi thought for a moment about that suggestion.

Mara feared this moment. On this occasion, Keiichi and Belldandy had kissed. They had never done later. At the thought of kissing Keiichi, the demon felt a deep uneasiness. It is for this reason that she hesitated before making the trip back in time instead of bringing Urd among demons.

She believed to be ready for this day, but apparently she was not.

Of course she could refuse to go to the tip-off with Keiichi, but she was careful to stay close to his heart. Refusing at this point risked away permanently. She had worked too hard to go back now. It was enough to keep it steady until she had completed her journey. Then she would have much more freedom to act... and fewer restrictions on her powers.

Finally, Mara had accepted the appointment with Keiichi... with a slight change.

"Okay, but there is one condition," said the demon.

"What is it?"

"I choose the park. The seaside is not my thing."

Mara insisted avoiding any overly-romantic place and enjoyed the opportunity to play a good shot. She really wanted to relax.

Keiichi agreed, but somewhat worried about the kind of park that Mara would choose.

In her room, the demon wondered how to dress. For this kind of opportunity, she knew she should make an effort for look more... feminine. Mara was definitely not good at this sort of thing.

There was a solution and she feared it.

"Do not worry, you can do this for work, it's just for the job," she said to herself very slowly as she put in a phone number.

Somewhere in Niflheim, a slender hand picked up a phone.

Mara took her courage in both hands and began to converse with her intelrocuteur.

"Hello? Yes it's me. Yes, I know that I do not often call on this line. No, I don't have any problem, it's just for advice. I'll tell you, but promise me to remain calm. I'm telling you right now, this is for work, not gonna make ideas. Here, I need to look... more feminine. NO, I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A SUCCUBUS ! I HAVE SAID IT WAS FOR WORK! NO, THIS IS NOT TO PREPARE FOR MY MARRIAGE! YOU LISTEN WHEN I WILL TALK! Yes, it is still on, there is no hard feelings. You gonna help me or not? The boy ? He's kind of a motorcycle enthusiast. No, this is not a "Hells Angel", just is a racer. How is he physically? How is it... WHAT ! ? How am I to know? I've never seen him naked. Anyway, I do not care. Yes, I 'm sure. Well you gonna help me or not? I just stay natural? Oh great, thank you, board worth it to call you. " Mara hung up the phone in sweat.

"She's really hard with this stuff," she said with a sigh.

-o-

In Hell, a hand hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Someone asked in a "cooing" sensual voice.

"It was my little blonde with red eyes. She asked me for advice like a boy. I've waited this since a long time, I was worried, but now I'm reassured. Even though she says that it is right for the job," replied a female with a voice almost cristalllin.

"You make me jealous, I just wish that my little Urd-chan has needed me." Hild said, turning in the mud bath that was shared with her oldest friend.

"Yep. Children. If necessary, they always come back to us. It's nice to still be useful from time to time," Mara mother said.

"I hope Urdy also will call me one of these days, especially to ask me a favor... the massage is continued in the meantime?" Asked the queen of demons.

-o-

The park was... a fun festival. What with its rides like "Big 8" ghost trains and its "Grand splash."

Keiichi's concerns were dispelled. Contrary to what one might believe, he loved that kind of place.

Contrary to what Megumi had said, the early weather in the day was horrible. Although it was not raining, a storm blew so hard that Keiichi very reluctantly used his motorcycle.

But Mara was really happy. She loved storms.

Keiichi had the idea to make a tender gesture in the context of a plan of seduction (bad) he had developed a good part of the night, but no opportunity was presented for the moment.

When they arrived at the amusement park, the demon had made a gesture towards Keiichi, who was not feeling well, and had offered him a Coke, without even asking his opinion.

"Desires. Take it. It will perk you up, " she said, sympathetically.

"G- g -g- good idea! Ah- ha -ha"

It is the demon who had been paid. She was feeling generous today.

When Keiichi was sufficiently recovered and the weather had returned to normal with a beautiful blue sky, they began to tour the park's attractions. The ghost train was the first activity.

If Keiichi felt a slight fear, even at his age, facing this kind of thing, Mara found it to be very fun. These plastic monsters were so joking. It was toys for baby demons.

Keiichi was sincerely happy to see the demon having fun. However, it was not romantic, he somewhat regretted.

After completing the rides in the middle of the day, Keiichi was not feeling very well, but he hid it to not spoil the day. Mara looked so happy.

Then they went to a game's room. The demon especially loved the fighting video games, and luck through, there were an arcade with the new version of "Street Fighter 2".

Keiichi was unfortunately not very good with this kind of arcade game terminals were too expensive for him.

However, he was doing well with racing simulators. Mara, who was not to be outdone, found in him an opponent of talent and a very good buddy game

Then it was the turn of the bumper cars, the train, and finally... the great 8.

After this last attraction, Keiichi asked a few moments to rest, the various emotions since this morning and lack of sleep last night had taken their toll on him.

"I... I'm sorry. I should'a known better." He said with regret.

"You human, you are really fainthearted. Even when you're having fun, you become tired," Mara retorted.

"Ah ah. This is true enough in the bottom" conceded Keiichi.

"Come on, you just rest a little. I'll show you the place on the bench."

While Keiichi fell asleep, Mara began to meditate. In fact, the discomfort Keiichi felt... well it avoided any too sentimental reconciliation. She can avoid the moment could be the kiss that had happened with Belldandy... if Keiichi slept long enough.

Of course, the demon could have used her magic to prolong his sleep, but she was bound to him by a contract of partnership. Which prevented, by definition, to "evil", even tiny, Keiichi.

Well, no need to worry. After all, it was not likely to happen. The first time, Keiichi had nearly fell into the water, this time they were far from the sea

The night finally fell, with the cool evening air, Keiichi woke up.

"YOW! IT'S EIGHT-THIRTY ! " He cried.

"Yes. I preferred to let you sleep," Mara said without emotion.

"Argh... I'd made a reservation at this concert for seven."

This last remark called out the demon.

"A concert?"

"Yes. A concert with this new group. You told me that you loved rock." Explained Keiichi.

"Too well. I can not help but dance whenever I hear. This is my favorite music since I was born."

Keiichi was surprised by that statement. Since Mara told him about her mother, who inspired the writer of Dracula to help her daughter, he realized that Mara was much older than she looked, but he forbade them think. However, the Rock and Roll was a phenomenon that did not exist at that time, so how Mara could love this music since birth?

The response of the demon was scathing.

" 'Cause the Rock and roll is primarily a demonic music, Keiichi. It is we who have aired on Earth through some contracts."

"Huh?" Keiichi was surprised.

"We spend contracts with humans. In exchange for services, we require something. In the case of rock and roll, we had contracts with musicians, who without us change of job. We have offered them the fortune, fame, drugs, women... and in exchange they let us manage their careers and produced songs demonic inspiration. The Beatles are the best example." Mara explained.

"The Beatles are under contract with the demons ?"

"Everything did. 4 It was kids who had talent but nobody was interested. It is I who have offered them a contract. They succeed in music and enter into history. In exchange, they would write songs in the style that I would choose. I chose Rock and roll. Another condition is that at their deaths, they had come Nifflheim, the country of demons, and they would work for us for at least 500 years. Then see if we offer them another contract or not. two of them are already dead. Yet two, and I reformed the band." explained the demon with a smile.

Keiichi was skeptical. He did not know what to say. Before he could ask another question, his stomach reminded him of his earthly needs.

"Ah, well... but now I'm starving... " he sighed before adding, "I spotted a hot dog vendor near the carpark, if you want anything. It looked good".

"Good idea.." Mara exclaimed with a forced smile.

15 minutes later, they were sitting on a bench. Keiichi devoured a hamburger while Mara opted for a hot dog.

"How is it? I wasn't quite sure what the demons like..." Keiichi asked.

"Ymm! It's great!" Mara replied. The demon did not hate Japanese food (except ramen ), but she preferred the meat dishes instead of those based on rice and fish.

While enjoying her sausage, the demon was anxious. In a few moments, Keiichi was supposed to choke on his food, he would rock backwards, and she would save him. Then they kiss. That was how it happened the first time with Belldandy.

She wanted to avoid that absolutely. Mara definitely did not want to kiss Keiichi. That was one of the reasons for which she had not prepared breakfast of Keiichi. First, she hoped that by varying the food this time, the boy would not choke. Secondly, she didn't have the slightest desire to prepare food for Keiichi. Third... she wanted to be invited by him.

The demoness hoped to have changed the course of history enough to avoid the kiss, while maintaining it consistently enough to prevent it from changing too much.

Would her plan bear fruit ?

It was tens of kilometers from the sea, so, yes, logically.

Actually, this time, Keiichi was not choking. When he had finished his meal, he stood up, and stretching his arms in the cool evening.

"It was a good day. Shall we go now?" he asked with a smile.

The demon was delighted to hear these words, it was enough to say "yes" to avoid the stage of the kiss.

"Yes" she replied simply.

However, fate had other plans.

While Keiichi and Mara returned to the sidecar, the demon, anxious to quickly finish her hot dog... that she nearly choked with.

Trying to catch her breath, Mara unconsciously recoiled... and stumbled on the curb, sprawling on the road.

Of course, this is the moment a huge truck passed very speed. The brutal horn of the driver paralized the demoness with fright.

However, Keiichi threw himself on Mara and rolled with her on the other side of the road before the truck could collide with them.

The two still rolled the bottom of the hill to find sprawled in the arms of each other.

The demon does not have much to fear from the truck. Having crushed her body is an unpleasant experience and repair is very costly in energy, but other than a sharp pain and a fleeting inconvenience, a 4-dimensional object, even it was the explosion of a supernova, could not possibly kill a demon in 21 dimensions.

Incarnating in an human form requires among other things that the demon, or the goddess, fits her body.

This is the disadvantage to be like humans. Taking on their appearance, also adopts their weaknesses.

Mara was so human in that time, even if she had access to her demonic essence to her immortality and her magic would one day make her mortal shell as vulnerable as a human.

She nevertheless had a traumatic experience every time and even if Mara had experienced having her mortal shell getting killed, like all demons many times before, she preferred to avoid this.

She started sweating because of the great fear that she had experienced.

While they were lying on each other, Keiichi uttered, "Oh. Thank goodness!"

"I'm... sorry..." Mara murmured while she hugged Keiichi in her arms, as a child would hug a teddy bear to reassure themselves.

The kiss had not occurred, but the heroism of Keiichi, combined with the strong fear that the demon had felt, had for a short time, thrilled the heart of Mara.

-o-

Belldandy had been watching from the heavens and followed the appointment of Keiichi and Mara all day.

When the truck had stopped, the goddess had uttered a cry of horror. However, everything turned out fine.

It was clear in her eyes, that Mara really cared Keiichi and that her previous concerns were unfounded.

And yet...

Yet... something was wrong.

Looking at the demon and human together, Belldandy felt a strange sense of injustice.

Without knowing it, for the first time in her life, she felt... jealousy.

A completely unknown emotion to her until now.

But there had also feel that something was out of place. That it should be her in the arms of Keiichi at the moment. She was sure of it, even if she did not know why she thought this. If only she had decided to give her earlier vow, then maybe... Keiichi wished her to stay with her?

"Yes, maybe..." she said.

Skuld, for her part, does not understand what tormented her big sister dear. She was upset she not made a contract is comprehensive. But why so much focus on a mortal?

She did not know what to think but she would do everything to help Belldandy.

-o-

Mara also did not know what to think. She had avoided the kiss, and the situation looked so previous that was disturbing her a little.

She absolutely had put some things in order to take advantage of Keiichi. She owed him nothing. Her financial problems were partly but not completely settled. She should begin to expand her influence and promote the cause of demons. She only need an opportunity.

Although she has studied the relationship between Keiichi and Belldandy, Mara was more concerned about the sentimental aspect of the couple, and had completely neglected some moment that seemed without interest. The future, which was the past from her perspective, seemed to still reserve some surprises.

Indeed, shortly after, Tamiya made an announcement at a meeting at the club.

"Lissen up, yuh new recruits! We been keepin' ouse guys waitin', but we is finally ready tuh welcome ya to the club rigt! We got us a race, kiddies- with the Ushikubo University Motorcycle Club! And duh machine what you guys is gonna race is- DAT BABY!"

Then Keiichi's sempai then unveiled a motorcycle... everyone had confused with a moped.

"What is this shit ?" Mara asked.

Before the general incredulity, Tamiya resumed his speech.

"Youse dumb jerks! Duh supercub is duh bike from which all udder Japanese motorcycles done sprung! Air-cooled 49cc 0HV four-stroke! Stamped metal frame! Hard at work all round duh whole wide world to dis day- still in production an' over fifty million uv'em sold! Da champions of Honda motorbikes! SO! In honner of dis year's race is gonna be all-club!"

He caught his breath for a moment and added.

"An dere's sumpin' even better! Dis year, our team girl is gonna be- MARA DA MOTORGIRL SUPREME!"

"Wh... WHAAAT ? " Keiichi exclaimed, paralyzed by surprise.

Mara knew very well what a "Team girl". For a moment she almost protest, but after a second thought, it would be a good way to gain acceptance of the club and use it later.

Keiichi, he protested, at least he tried."Just what gives you the right to-"

Then someone interrupted him.

"Hold it! Lemme explain a sec! Y'see, here dis li'l situation. So, President Tamiya! It seems your organization lacks consensus! But a promise is a promise." Said the voice of a stranger who had just arrived on a motorcycle.

"Who is this guy?" asked the demon.

"Dat's Etsushi from duh Ushikubo Motorcycle club." Tamiya replied.

"Etsushi Ohtaki but dey call him snapping turtle Etsushi-'cuz like if dat dude gets his fangs inta sumpin... he don't ever let go away!" he added.

"Hmm! This must be the prize!" said the newcomer, looking Mara with arrogance.

The demon would not let a human talk vulgar about her like this. Demons have their pride.

"You're talking about me?" she asked remaining as calm as possible.

"But yes. Your president did not tell you anything, I see." the young man shamelessly replied.

"TAMIYAAA! " cried Keiichi, who also was beginning to get angry.

That did not escaped Mara, who was proud of the reaction of her partner.

"Unfortunately... Da dude's right. A few days ago, me and him was hoisting a few... And while we was drinkin' we starts fightin' about motorcycle engines, see? In short, we decided to make a run to settle this. And we bet Mara. " Tamiya said, not proud of himself.

The demon was about to explode with anger, but before that...

"Heh... it's obvious we're going to win. One look at your crew, and I can tell. A walking skeleton... shrimp boy here... and mister sumo wrestler? What a bench of pathetic losers!" Etsushi added.

Mara now considering transforming "Snapping turtle" into a real turtle. Fortunately for him, the demon would save a maximum of magical energy for the moment.

She would not accept it without saying anything either.

"And if you lose, we win what?" she asked.

"If I lose, you become the motorgirl of Auto Club instead of mine." Etsushi remembered.

"Ridculous. I do not want a small gamble like this. That's how we'll do.. Club that loses will be absorbed by the other." Mara said in a tone that left her understanding that it was this or nothing.

Etsushi was about to say that it was not up to Mara to decide... but he refrained. After all, it would crush the Auto Club. Winning the scarce financial and material resources of the Autp Club would be nothing a little more to celebrate his victory. In addition, give a lesson to this blonde, before she became the mascot of his club, did not displease him.

"Okay. For me, it's okay. However, it requires the approval of your club. What do you say, guys? Wanna go with a 'winner take all'?" he asked.

The whole club, Keiichi least, answered with one voice.

"OF COURSE!"

"Perfect. So since we all agree, it remains only to write it on a contract." Mara said, taking a pen and a paper that was lying on a table.

"A contract?" wondered Etsushi.

"In general, a word is enough for me. However, in this case, I prefer to put it on paper. You do not look like a guy who keeps his promises when he loses."

Now Etsuchi was offended. Not that call into question his honor, he had no shame to admit that Mara was right: He did not consider himself a trustworthy man. What really upset was that this girl is seriously considering he can lose against these losers. However, he would not lose his temper because of this bimbo.

With silent rage, he tore the paper and pen from the hands of Mara and wrote his promise.

"I, Etsuchi Ohtaki, swear to hand over the keys and the management of "Ushikubo Motorcycle club" to Auto Club if I lose the race." He wrote before returning the 'contract'. "YOU NOW !"

Tamiya signed the contract, without anger or any emotion.

"Perfect. Now that everything is in order, you can go out in hell... uh... no, we don't like guys like you. You can to go in heaven. I think everyone here saw you enough for today."

Etsushi did not need to pray. He mounted his bike and went away, but not without a thought.

 _'You... I swear, that sooner or later you'll end up in my bed.'_

Unaware that such event had no chance to occur, Etsushi disappeared around the corner.

Keiichi, who had remained behind her, had suddenly like a 'feeling' that the storm was going to come to him.

"I dunno if you should have agreed to this, Mara..." he said to the demon.

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Mara retorted.

"Are you going to cheat with your magic?" Keiichi worried.

"No. The demons don't like cheating in this kind of situation."

"Out of a sense of honor?"

"No, pride. Cheating against an opponent of equal value is ok. Cheating against a good for nothing... No, but do you imagine the world champion chess cheating against a 5 year old child? It would ridiculous." Explained the sultry blonde with a strange pride.

"In addition, I signed a contract. This is not like a demonic contract, but the same rules apply. I can not cheat." she added it. "Besides... People like him can't be allowed to use the arrogance that way! I refuse to allow it!".

"Use arrogance?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes. Second lesson. Arrogance is a useful thing because it gives confidence, beautifies the vision that we have of ourselves and allows us make things that modesty would prevent us to do. But as I've told you, these are the extremes to avoid. Due to his arrogance, he came to insult us. This punk bet his club. Imagine what his friends would do if he lost ? If we were to Niflheim, they would have thrown him in one of the rivers Elivagar or even downright in Hvergelmir until he got out by himself. In this case, at least, he would have had a reason to be proud. Arrogance is a gift that the demons do to humanity to give them confidence and boldness, while he uses it in the worst possible way. It really makes me angry," Mara explained by emitting an aura of flame that everyone perceived even though no one could see.

Keiichi knew of course nothing about the rivers Elivagar or source Hvergelmir (NDA. Also known as "the roaring cauldron" It is the encounter between lava and ice gives birth to twelve rivers Elivagar ), but he understood that it does would not be very funny.

Even if she had not read her book about this event, Mara was beginning to know and to respect the boy. She knew what he would say.

"I'd rather smear myself all over that racetrack that let that arrogant creep anywhere near you!" He said, putting on his helmet.

"The deal is finalized. Congratulations, guy." exclaimed the blonde giving a pat on the back to Keiichi, who nearly lost his balance in shock.

Mara then had a bad feeling after realizing what she had done. If she lost ? She should actually become the mascot of the club belonging to the other idiot? NO! NEVER!

She grabbed Keiichi by the shoulder and dragged him outside as she said, "Ok, you start your 'death entertainment' immediately. No way you're going to lose this race!"

-o-

When the day of the race...

At first, it was agreed that there would be several races between the two clubs, according to different rules. However, things have changed considerably, compared to the previous timeline.

For instance, Keiichi found himself on a modified motorcycle, created by his Sempais. That was not reassuring. In addition, everything rested on him because there would be only one race.

 _'Anything you want? Then, then that means Tamiya and the guys must have created a monster! Dang it all! Do I have an unlucky star up there?!'_ he thought.

Mara looked the sky.

Actually, he was right. There was indeed an unlucky star in the sky over Keiichi Morisato... and little by little, it was beginning to exert its baleful influence... even against Mara's will..

 _'How did he go on living so long with this gigantic misfortune star? Normally, no one survive childbirth when you are unlucky at this point,'_ thought the demon.

The race took place on an old runway used by the Japanese military in World War Two.

While sitting down on his bike, Etsuchi watched Keiichi's vehicle .

 _'Heh... A GSX1300R engine, eh? Cute little antique. I've got a vfr, the hottest new engine around ported polished and blue printed! There's no way your pathetic in-line four can defeat my V-4 beauty,'_ he thought while smiling, confident in his victory.

At the same time, Ootaki was getting read to give the the starting signal, Mara noticed that star of misfortune began in action against Keiichi.

The start of the race was balanced. For once, the changes made by Keiichi's sempais were effective.

Mara, for her part, wondered what she could do. It was impossible to call a star of happiness because of her demon nature.

For once, she regretted the absence of Sembei.

However, she had an idea. Even she cannot bring happiness star to Keiichi, she could fight against the star of misfortune. Mara had not ceased to fight against bad luck in recent years. She could do the same again this time.

Muttering an incantation, she lined up her energy with that of the star to try to slow her speed. She success pretty well at first.

"WHOA! What happened?! It suddenly came on the pipe again!" Keiichi exclaimed.

What Mara had not anticipated is that there is indeed a Star of happiness nearby... which ran over the head of Etsuchi.

Keiichi, who had managed to get a slight advantage is seen overtaken by his rival.

"NOOO!" Mara shouted in panic. In doing so, she released her grip on the star of misfortune, which continued on its way.

Suddenly released, the star of misfortune has passed near the Star of happiness. Their two influences cancel each other. Keiichi was totally released from his misfortune, while Etsuchi lost his chance.

Under the effect of the sudden cancellation of opposing forces, Keiichi;s motorcycle began to have problems.

 _'AIEE! The brake cable broke! Don't panic... Stay calm... Remember you've got a drag chute!'_ the boy thought.

Indeed, given the speed of Keiichi's motorcycle was going at, a sort of parachute back that helped slow performance would be needed...

Only if Ootaki hadn't installed a very little parachute as a handkerchief.

"Bwa haw haw! How'd like my little joke, Tamiya?" asked the tall blond with glasses.

Realizing what was happening, and being too exhausted to influence the star, Mara grabbed Ootaki by the neck.

"What did you do, moron?" she screamed in her drunken rage, brought on by a lack of energy.

Due to changes made by Keiichi's sempais, the bike now was beginning to go to pieces.

Everything was going to play a few meters.

Bang.

Boom.

Spangg.

Shhhh...

At this point, the star of misfortune freed herself from the influence of the Star of happiness and stayed over Etsushi.

Consequently, one of the pieces of Keiichi's motorcycle struck Etsushi in the face.

Thanks to his helmet, he was not hurt, but he went crashing just before the finish line, while Keiichi narrowly crossed the final before his bike broke like a thrown puzzle.

"Heh. Heh heh, I won... and I'm alive!" Keiichi sighed, on the verge of fainting as a result of relief.

Seeing that Keiichi had crossed the final line before his opponent, Mara let go of Ootaki.

"We... We won?" she asked, not sure of the answer, given the final crash.

"Yes," replied Ootaki trying to catch his breath.

Transported relief in turn, the demon rushed to Keiichi to congratulate him.

"You did, BOY! ! YOU DID REALLY DONE!".

Keiichi then thought, _'Heck... Who cares about stars, lucky or unlucky... when you've a demon on your side?!'_

-o-

Meanwhile, Urd had thought. _'It would not be possible to restore the previous timeline, but she could still defeat Mara and put Belldandy and Keiichi together.'_

However, she could not act alone. Her father refused help her. One person might accept to help, but it would cost her and would be very expensive. Perhaps more than Urd was willing to to pay.

The Norn of the past decided to go in a discreet place, so she could call without being disturbed.

She looked at her phone like a condemned man looks at the rope that will hang him.

Slowly, like the stairs that leads to the scaffold, she dialed the number.

The phone rings once... twice... three times... then a voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom." Urd replied.

At this time the TV went out.

"It's kinda curious. I understand that the story would have some elements that repeat themselves, but everything seems to reproduce almost exactly the first time. The same situations, the same words. The only significant difference is that I replaced Belldandy," Mara wondered.

"Ma-chan... You took the time to read the stack of forms to fill out so that I authorize a trip back in time? If there are over 34,500 sheets a sign, that it is not sadism on my part. It is also because it is not easy to play with history. Some think that just change a little event to change the situation completely. Example, if some dictators weren't born, the world would be better. FALSE. This is not as simple. Time is a living being. If the changes, it adapts to repairs, heals. I believe that even if Hitler wasn't never born, there would there still had 87% chance that the second world war take place anyway" declared Daimakaicho.

Mara was horrified by the explanations of her queen.

"You mean she may become Keiichi's girlfriend, instead Belldandy for real?" she asked.

"Not necessarily. Yet she must get as close as possible until the time came back when it makes its journey to the past. Humans have a sentence for this, _'those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it'._ If she is not careful, the space-time continuum risks repairing itself in one way or another, and Belldandy appears and revert to being Keiichi's girlfriend," Hild explained.

"So all this happen in the same way as the first time, but from the point of a demonic view?" inquired Mokkukalfi.

"Not really. Some things change. Some proof is that Mara and Keiichi live in an apartment, instead of a building under construction or a temple. This Megumi knows that Mara is a demon while "our" Megumi doesn't know that Bell is a goddess. Anyway, this Mara is doing a very good job at the moment." Hild challenged.

"But you said earlier that you were surprised that the vow of Keiichi remained the same and it became a relationship." Mara was surprised.

"Exactly. Whether the repair time seems normal... if Belldandy were to appear and return everything back to the same situation to the the original timeline... In fact, the relationship seems to exist despite the fact that this is not Belldandy. That amazes me," explained the queen of demons, making a small notebook.

"What do you majesty?" asked Mokkukalfi.

"Sayoko Mishima... This girls make me a very good first impression. She and I, we never met and I am beginning to think that I missed something. I intend to correct this quickly. " explained the Daimakaicho.

Mara was surprised by that statement.

"You intend to offer her a contract?" she asked.

"Do not go too fast. I need to see more before taking a decision. But if my hunch is correct, I would have soon a new personal assistant." Explained the queen of demons as she licked her lips.

"I warn you that Sayoko puts her pride before her objectives. Spent two contracts with her, it does not go well done." Mara said.

"Ma- chan, are you be jealous?"

The demon did not know how to answer this question. Jealous of Sayoko? Of course, Mara wanted a promotion. It was an obsession with her. However, instead of a personal assistant... Hild takes over slavery as a promotion.

Indeed. That the Daimakacho called a 'personal assistant' is actually a good all-rounder. She must complete all administrative documents, represent the queen of demons in endless meetings... In short do 80% of work of Hild in her place. More when they are not captured by the official work, they are required to satisfy the personal whims of their queen. Foot massages and back mainly and most unfortunate of them (or the luckiest depending on your point of view)... sex toy.

There is no compensation in this work, not even able to pay or interesting. Assistants have no decision-making power, they only represent the queen of demons, nothing more.

The Daimakaicho takes personal pleasure in pushing her workers to end to see how far they can take before cracking, like a child who hits her toys against the wall to see if they will break. The highest record is now 8 months.

Of course this is the kind of work that "you can not refuse."

Mara was not jealous at the idea that Sayoko becomes the personal assistant of her boss.

On the other hand say "No, I 'm not jealous, I am relieved that it is not me" would not be a great idea. Hild could argue _'It is very well, Ma- chan, because I planned to just promote you to the position as a reward for your loyal service.'_ What was the thing to avoid at all costs.

Mara, however, could not lie to Hild. She would know and could be even more cruel... and even if Mara knew that the friendship between her mother and queen could play in her favor, she also knew that a request such service would cost her mother a lot for a long time.

In short, the demon had to find an answer that she could avoid the worst.

"I would never be jealous of a human being, in any circumstances. I'm a demon and proud of it." she said it.

"Acceptable response," says the Daimakaicho.

Mokkukalfi winced inwardly. For a few moments, she had 'hoped' that Mara would be 'promoted' to the personal assistant of her queen, but Mara narrowly dodged it.

"I wonder what the Urd in the video will ask your alter-ego, majesty? Maybe she hopes that 'you' will remind Mara for Belldandy can be restored with Keiichi," Said Mokkukalfi.

"Um... I admit that I 'm curious myself too. For I accept this, I would require Urd agrees to become a full-fledged demon and return to Niflheim. Yet even her sisters, she does what she normally will not do." Hild said with sadness.

The queen of demons meditated a moment.

"However, if Urd-chan is ready to make some concessions... I might be... give her... a little luck."

Mokkukalfi and Mara exchanged glances of curiosity while Hild continued to ponder.


	9. Mara the wishgranter 5, by Ceroxon

Note from HotelKatz : Forgot to upload this. Originally, I had chapter 6 here.

* * *

Thanks to:

TheManTimeForgot

Hotspot the 626th

zeroIQ

* * *

Hild was having more and more fun watching the possibilities offered by the TV, her chief engineer had done a great job. She also began to get hungry, or rather she wanted popcorn and ice cream to accompany the evening party. Of course, Mara was forced to go shopping, while Mokkukalfi installed a 'parental lock' on her machine, by order of Hild. The Daimakaicho understood that this invention could be ... embarrassing.

In the fourth part of the question 'What if Mara was the wishgranter', she was not pleased by the fact that she was taking a mud bath, naked, with Mara's mother. The 'private' activities of Queen of demons were not a big secret (in Nilflheim, every demon must take a 'How please to Hild' class in their school studies), but she was not particularly thrilled to see herself on exhibit on a television before Ma-chan and Mok-chan.

It was then that Mara returned with the 5 flavored ice cream and everything needed to satisfy her queen. When she had finished putting all the food on the table, she was exhausted. Hild offered a small favor to Mara, feeling generous. "Thanks Ma-chan. As a reward I'll let you ask the next question." said the Daimakaicho.

"Thank you, your highness. I want to see the next part of the question 'What if Mara was the wishgranter' please."

Hild smiled. She was certain that Mara would choose this. The image appeared on the screen again.

-qQqQq-

Katagai beach... The Nekomi tech motor club is holding its annual four-day summer retreat here at the coast... Far away from reality anything at all can happen between a young woman and a young man but... summer... and here, at the beach.

"Whew, hot." exclaimed Keiichi.

"It's not that early. I didn't know it was so far. I really got tired on the bus. Sometimes the human world is harder than the demonic world." grumbled Mara who had hated the long journey by bus with Keiichi's sempai. "I hope that humans develop teleportation machines quickly." she thought.

"YAHOO! MORISATO HONEY!" cried a voice.

"Ack! D-Don't tell me ..." Thought Keiichi.

"Let's not waste these four days." added Sayoko.

"TAMIYAA! SAY IT ISN'T SO! WE'RE NOT DOING A JOINT RETREAT WITH THE ART CLUB, ARE WE?!" Keiichi screamed angrily on his sempai.

"If we was gonna get duh special rate, we needed a bigger group! Besides our club is mostly guys an' their club is mostly babes-geddit?" answered Tamiya, somewhat uncomfortable.

"You don't have to treat me like the plague, mm? I just want a chance…. to paint your semi-naked body glistening in the summer sun!" said Sayoko mischievously, while wrapping her arms around the neck of Keiichi.

"You're going to trigger the Ultimate Hell Force. This time I will not help you. It'll teach you a lesson." thought Mara.

Then nothing happened. "Oh. It ... didn't?" told the demon, surprised by finding that nothing happened.

"What? What? What didn't?" Asked the Queen of Nekomi Tech, seeing the astonishment of Mara.

"Wh - What happened to the Ultimate Hell Force ?!" thought the blonde, more concerned than

surprised.

The first time, it was Urd, who had deactivated the 'Ultimate Force' from heaven to come down to Earth and facilitate the relationship between Keiichi and Belldandy. This time, it was impossible that Urd did that, because she was not aware of her time travel ... unless as Norn of the past, maybe... Normally goddesses, even the goddesses of the time, are not informed of temporal changes caused by demons and vice versa. So even Urd couldn't have known that…

"But Urd is half demon" thought Mara. "While it is possible that even if she has no access to Nidhogg, she could perhaps, one way or another...FUCK!" the blonde yelled very loud in her heart. The most likely conclusion was that Urd had discovered everything and she tried to put everything in place. Turning off the Ultimate Hell Force was the first logical step. She would probably get in some time with her two sisters in an attempt to regain Keiichi. Mara must absolutely prevent that. Getting closer to the heart of the human became a necessity, although she would have preferred to keep some distance. Then she should also be prepared to fight.

The demon was beginning to regret having chosen to travel back in time instead of trying to bring Urd to the side of the demons. At least she could have gotten a nice promotion if it worked.

"I have to go, I need to make a call." she said, with a voice or anger and anxiety was mingled.

"Me too." said Keiichi who chose to accompany her in order to get away from Sayoko.

Moments later, Mara was on the phone talking to one of the attendants of the "Hell Hotline".

"What's that...? The Ultimate Hell Force is down? I'm sorry. We have some bugs we need to work out with the system." replied the unknown operator.

"Bugs?" marveled the blonde.

"Yes. Sorry ... Right now I don't have a clue when it'll be fixed."

"Ok. Thank you." said the demon before hanging up.

Keiichi had heard the conversation and was worried. "Uh ... If the Ultimate Hell Force isn't working ... Then don't you have to, you know ... go back?" he asked her.

"Absolutely not. I won't leave you for anything in the world. The Ultimate Hell Force is just a support system. It won't affect me directly ... I will stay with you until the day we reach our mutual goals." she assured him. Mara didn't realize that by saying that she would never leave Keiichi for anything in the world, he could receive her words as a declaration of love.

Anyway, Sayoko was forming a plan to put into practice. A few minutes later, she had managed to lead Keiichi on the beach after having put on her bathing suit. "Heh, heh, heh. Just look at them everyone's fixated on me, the beautiful Sayoko. And that dweeb Morisato's so overwhelmed he can't even look straight at me. Poor guy." she thought.

In reality Keiichi was not looking Sayoko simply because he thought his 'partner' would be on her way. "What's keeping Mara?" he said to himself.

"Heh, heh. While Mara was on the phone, I saw inside her bag; she doesn't have a bathing suit. My victory is assured. Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha! And so once we're in the water he's all mine".

Mara, however, was not fooled for a second. Actually she didn't bring a bathing suit since she preferred to bathe alone and naked, as usual. However, even if she could create another bathing suit by the power of her thoughts, she had preferred to steal one in order to save her magical energies. Even still she still had to spend some energy to adapt this suit to her preference. The one she had found had little pink hearths on it, reminiscent of an old grandmother's curtain instead a bathing suit. Red flowers on black background was a style that suited her much better.

"NO WAY! WHERE ... WHERE DID SHE FIND THAT BATHING SUIT? WHERE?" screamed the brown girl, surprised.

"Well, where is Keiichi? I have to find him quickly. It's risky to leave him too long by himself with Sayoko." thought Mara, totally indifferent to the seductive effect she had on a growing troop of swimmers who were running toward her.

While some swimmers tried to seduce the beautiful blonde who wasn't even listening to them, the demon was trying to identify the voice of Keiichi in the hubbub.

"I ... I'm here." said a little voice ... from under her feet.

"EKK! KEIICHI ?!" Mara exclaimed.

"Heh, heh. I've been waiting f-for you..." stammered the boy who was trampled unintentionally by Mara.

The demon then bent down to help him to up and to be sure he was not broken. At that moment Mara felt more strongly that feeling that she felt for some time. The more she attended Keiichi, the more she seemed to see herself in him in some ways. Certainly, the boy was almost devoid of ambition, which was a big contrast. However, he was far from the incapable, too lucky-for-his-own-good boy she had always believed. It was the opposite. He was resourceful, but extremely unfortunate. Nevertheless, he persevered to achieve its goals, even if they were modest.

Mara understood that it probably came from his mortal nature. When we have eternity before us, or as close as anyone can possibly get, we can spend all the time it takes to complete the bigger goals. In comparison, when we are limited by time, the only thing to do is to set goals that can be accomplished within that relatively small time limit. Mara knew this since a long time, but never had the time nor the need to think about mortality. Now that her projects were related to the lifetime of Keiichi, this truth seemed to her more clearly. The boy had won her respect since a long time, now he began to earn her admiration...and sympathy. Mara was not yet aware of this change. Not yet.

A voice interrupted the course of her thoughts. A voice other than the disappointment of the swimmers to see that the blonde already had a boyfriend (at least that's what they thought). "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH WITH THE THEATRICS! YOU TRAMPLED ON YOUR BOYFRIEND... AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HMPH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF HIS GIRLFRIEND!" admonished Sayoko.

The feeling of goodness Mara felt towards Keiichi gave way to a growing anger. Mara had esteem for Sayoko and sincerely hoped to renew her old alliance with her. However, she had just crossed the line. The demon sat up, then when Keiichi was well up on his legs, she headed straight Sayoko ... and gave her a vicious slap.

"Why did I think that we could be friends?!" Mara said icily before returning to Keiichi.

The Queen doubled over in surprise than in pain. She had thought to shame the demon and that she would run away crying. Her trap had turned against her. The slap was strong, and the pain she felt allowed her to understand the grief she had caused and now she sincerely regretted her actions. "Hmm ... maybe that was a tiny bit cruel?" she thought, massaging her cheek.

The people left Mara and Keiichi together, uncomfortable with what had happened. That night, Keiichi bandaged his wounds, pondering. "Geez, Mara, she was angry... and she didn't come down for dinner. I've got to clear things up with her and-" he thought it before being interrupted.

"Yo! Morisato! Where ya goin'?!" Asked Ootaki.

"Huh? Me? Uh, just up to see Mara…y'know," replied the boy.

"WHAT?! MORISATO, YA JERK! DIDN'T READ MY SPECIAL RETREAT RULE BOOK ?!" exclaimed the blonde showing off a book he has handed Keiichi.

The book had a bunch of internal codes of conduct. One of the rules stipulated that the men could not enter the women's dormitory under any circumstances. As always, Keiichi tried to argue but to no avail. The next day was the day of the rally organized by the club. Tamiya gave the signal to start.

Keiichi was hoping to talk to Mara today, but this was not possible, his sempais had made a program so that Keiichi would never have time to be able to talk to Mara as he had hoped.

At first he saw in this holiday season an opportunity to stay closer, emotionally, to the demon. Now a dark uneasiness had seized him. "Our contract? She said she would not leave me for anything in the world but ... what if I can't be with her?" he said to himself. Keiichi had already imagined Mara going off on a lonely road, considering the boy as a poor useless loser and, without difficulty, find a new partner much more interesting.

In fact, Mara also felt a similar fear. She saw in this trip to the sea the perfect opportunity to consolidate her hold on Keiichi in preparation for the time when the goddesses would eventually come. But nothing was happening as she had hoped. Every time she wanted to talk to him, there was something to prevent it: the Auto Club fools came for Keiichi, a boy approached her to try to seduce her, etc...almost like the Ultimate Force of heaven was against her. And then, the final day…

All this did not escape Sayoko who, despite her regrets of last days, had not sacrificed her plans entirely. "Heh, heh... As soon as he steps in, I'll invite him out for a walk. Clever me…"

Then she noticed Mara enter discreetly into the boys' dormitory to do something. The demon had decided to try her luck one last time. Taking a piece of paper, she had used her magic to leave a note that only Keiichi could read. When she left the room, Sayoko went in turn to see what had been happening and noticed the note.

"Huh?! It's blank?! Hm...what shall I do?"

Having successfully invited Keiichi to go walking she decided to give him the note, thinking it would not matter because, inexplicably, it was white. "Here, I think this is for you." she said, holding the 'white' paper.

Keiichi, he saw a written note:

"For Keiichi,

I need to talk to you, I'll wait for you tonight at the beach.

COME TO ME, IT IS AN ORDER.

Mara."

Overjoyed to have a chance to finally talk to her, Keiichi rushed to Mara, completely forgetting that Sayoko was surprised by this attitude. "He looks a blank sheet of paper, and then runs away. Too weird for me!" she mumbled.

Seeing Keiichi run to her, Mara felt immensely relieved. The Ultimate Force wasn't working against her after all. But her bad luck had not disappeared either. As he was about to reach her, Keiichi slipped on the sand and fell backwards on Mara. They both fell in the water. In other circumstances, Mara should be furious, but not this time. she was too relieved.

"I'm glad! You still need me as a partner!"

"Of course I do Mara! Forever and ever. Come to think of it, we've been here for days and we never went swimming. LET'S GO!" answered Keiichi.

Normally, bathing with a boy, especially in a romantic setting, wasn't Mara's sort of thing. However, this time it pleased her. She thought it was a great opportunity to get closer to Keiichi, for her mission. That is certainly what she was saying to herself.

The next morning…

"The salt water got into the wounds and made them swollen" Sayoko said, leaning over a Keiichi bedridden and knocked out.

Mara asking a question to herself. "Who's unluckier? Him for his injuries? Or me because it could strain our relationship? Besides, who is the unluckiest of us in general?"

In the meantime…

"When I got your call, I was very happy, but also intrigued. You said you had a deal to offer me." said Hild swallowing her piece of beef.

"Yes, it concerns Mara. You knew about her time travel?" Urd asked.

"Of course. You know that in such matters, I immediately get information on my desk. However, I didn't even bother to look up what you were worried about. It's annoying to check whether the 34,500 sheets have filled correctly."

"And you get to run your business by being too lax on this kind of thing? How do you do it?" astonished the Norn of the past.

"Sooner or later I check such documents personally and my staff knows very well what awaits them if ever I see something that does not please me," retorted the Daimakaicho on a disturbing tone.

"So you know what I want to ask you."

"It's easy to guess: you want me to give my consent for you to travel back in time and prevents Mara from intercepting the phone call, so that Bell-chan and her boyfriend get back together," said the queen with smile.

"That's it. What is your price?" Asked her daughter, determined.

Hild did not answer right away, instead, she ordered a bottle of French wine. "Oh, these Japanese. Their sake is remarkable but nothing beats a good French wine." Hild sighed as she poured herself a drink.

"I asked you a question, mom." Urd sighed in return.

"It makes me so happy when you call me 'mom'. Now if only you could add 'darling', it would be perfect."

Urd did not comment on this request, waiting for her mother to finish her mouthful of wine.

"Anyway, for no one price would I allow another person to time travel in this case." She answered.

"Why? I thought everything had a price for you?" Urd asked.

"Normally yes, but this time there's a problem. Mara has already made this journey in time. If I let you do the same, we could end all trapped in a time loop endlessly. It would take me months to solve this problem. It would be so ... boring. Besides, this story became my favorite soap opera. Each time something interesting happens, I look at my private television. I generally have a good time, and you want me to give that up? Out of question." explained the brown skinned woman.

"So I'm wasting my time trying to negotiate?" asked her daughter.

"Not necessarily. If you're willing to give me something, I could give you an opportunity..."

"No way I become a full demon or to go back to Nilflheim. Apart from that, we can discuss terms." said Urd firmly.

Hild smiled again because fortunately she had another solution to propose.

Meanwhile, the problem with the Ultimate Hell Force had allowed Mara to realize something. Something insignificant ... and disturbing. There was a day she had remembered, a time when she became a member of the auto club under the influence of a singing Belldandy, last year...

But she had never experienced this moment. This could have happened in their own future, but had not happened since she had traveled back in time two years earlier. How could she remember a time that had not yet happened even before her travel through time? How could she remember about the future?

This phenomenon was well described in the paperwork she had filled for permission to travel through time. Nidhogg works in tandem with Yggdrasil. Both computers are the only ones to have partial control over the future. They do not create it, since it is the actions of everyone who determines their own fate, so the future is always in motion.

While it is true that the two computers in question can manipulate the odds to change certain events, for example, by reading the profile of a candidate in an election, they can estimate what will happen if he is elected with great probability, and therefore act on this to promote or prevent his victory. This is also valid for small acts of everyday life. For example, when people lose their key and found them later in their own pocket.

However, Mara had obviously received information stored in Nidhogg to which she was not supposed to have access. The receptionist she had called earlier about the problem of the Ultimate Hell Force had reassured her somehow. If all this was just a bug, the incident would be resolved quickly...or not. She knew it could be hanging on its journey through time with Keiichi, as it had been the first time with Belldandy.

The first time, Skuld was came on the mortal plane and solved the problem. Mara had been cautious and had verified that is not a micro-singularity forming within Keiichi. She could not do anything for now, otherwise hope that the incident would not get worse. One day, a package arrives in the mail for Keiichi. He opened it, and saw it as a disk labeled 'Appealing'.

"Must be another gag by my old dorm mates," he thought. Motivated as much by curiosity as by its...content, he inserted the disk in the computer. Moments later, a beautiful woman came out of the screen, terror and surprise gripping the boy.

Unfortunately, as she advanced towards Keiichi, the girl stumbled and fell on him, knocking him out in the process. "Hmmm ...seems I've made a bit of a mess." She said seeing the blunder she had committed.

At this time, the girl heard someone slamming the door of the apartment. "OH NO, SHE'S BACK!" she thought. Instantly, she disappeared into the ceiling.

When Mara entered the room she saw Keiichi knocked down. Needless to read his thoughts. The demon had dreaded this moment and thought she could avoid it, but according to her research, the date was correct. No mistake, Urd had finally arrived and the battle was inevitable. She was not afraid though, she was preparing for this moment since her return from the trip to the sea... But she was too weak for a long fight with Urd.

"ALL RIGHT, COME ON OUT! I'M READY! " exclaimed Mara, showing a ball of fire in each hand.

"You haven't changed, still as aggressive as always" said the voice of a demon who came down from the ceiling.

Mara's face changed from a mixture of anger and determination at the most total amazement. "Kles?! It's...YOU?! But-But what the hell are you dings here?!" she stammered.

"Of course it's me. You thought it was who? A goddess perhaps? " replied the demon with white skin.

Normally, Mara was relieved that it was not Urd...but Kles? If she had been offered the choice, she might have chosen Urd. When Keiichi recovered from his emotions, the demon with brown hair appeared more fully.

"Hi honey. I'm Mara's cousin Kles. "

"What are you doing here?" Mara asked, hoping that her cousin was soon clear off.

"Always so direct. No 'I'm glad to see you, it's been so long?' Or even a 'welcome, I hope you are able to stay a little?' Nothing? Good, fine. The truth is that...you two were really starting to bug me." Kles conjured an image in the air showing the events of recent months.

"You're together for two months and what have you accomplished? NOTHING! This is total inertia. And you know, more than any other demon, how much I hate inertia." she said. "So I decided to come in person so that it change a little."

Mara was now more furious than worried. "I hope you kidding? As a demon of change, second class, limited, you do not have the right to come wreak havoc in humans. You have nothing to do here."

With that, the demon immediately launched a fireball at her cousin who managed to deflect it towards Keiichi, who managed to narrowly avoid it too. Later, while he was cooking the evening meal, Keiichi pondered the situation.

"WHEW. What a day. THIS turned out to be. Aim what a gorgeous babe that Kles is! She's a little like Mara. They are two real femme fatales!" He was then interrupted as Kles entered in the kitchen with an apron...and nothing else.

"Hello sugar. Do you need some help for the dessert?" she asked without shame.

"YES! I mean NO! Thank you! Good-bye!" Answered Keiichi completely distraught.

"Why did Mara choose this loser? If he's a slouch, she will accomplish nothing." thought Kles.

In fact, the goal of Kles was simply to have fun. When she heard that her cousin had made a partnership with a human, she was very surprised. This hadn't happened since the Buddha case. The demon thought it was an opportunity to repair her mistake of the past and to use the situation to wreak havoc on Earth through this team, she had no right in any normal situation. But this way she could create a mess in the plans of other demons. Such is the nature of the demons of change: unpredictable even to themselves.

At the same time, she wanted to help her cousin. She wanted her contract to work and that this human and she accomplish great things together. But why had she signed a contract with that boy? This guy was a customer for goddesses, not demons. It was obvious as fire in the night. "I'll take things in my own hands. First, I'll just-have to teach him a thing or two about real women."

After thinking this, the demon came towards Keiichi, becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"Okay honey, look into my eyes…you'd like to eat my muffin now wouldn't you?" she said, muttering an incantation.

"Y…Yes...I ...would like that." Said Keiichi, his mind becoming clouded by Kles's spell.

However, beyond the fog, he thought he heard the voice of Mara and her face was clear in his mind. "Resist Keiichi. You have more control than that." she seemed to say. Keiichi broke the spell and returned to the meal he was prepared, before Kles can do anything. The demon in vain to use all the power she had access to, but she was not able to bend him to her will.

At this point, Mara perceived the psychic struggle and intervened. "You've got to be careful Keiichi. I have to explain some things. My cousin is VERY dangerous. She is not nasty or cruel, but she's a demon of change".

"A demon of change? "Asked Keiichi.

"Yes. The term is pretty ridiculous, I admit. But that's it. She is part of a demon force that wreaks havoc...for other demons. Its role is to bring change among us, just as normal demons trying to bring change in humans. As it is more difficult, she has access to a lot more power, but, paradoxically, with greater restrictions. The problem is that she easily tends to go overboard and make more trouble than necessary." explained Mara.

"How?" Keiichi asked.

Mara sat down and bade Keiichi to do the same. The two team members were face to face and it was time for the demon to tell one of the most painful episodes of her life. "Keiichi. What do you know of Buddhist legends about the demon Mara? About me?" asked the blonde.

Keiichi thought for a moment. "Well, I never got so interested in religion, but if I remember correctly, the legends speak of a demon mistress trying to destroy the Buddha." he replied hesitantly.

"That's pretty much it. In fact, a deity had descended to Earth to grant a wish to Prince Gautama. He had asked for wisdom."

"What did he give in return?"

"Nothing. The gods grant their wishes free. The thing about this story is that the wish was 'overflowing'. Normally demons don't interfere vows made by the gods and they do the same. Except this time, the prince used it to create a new religion, and it began to gather followers…too many followers in our opinion."

"How did the new religion disturb demons?"

"Generally we don't care. Most religious leaders eventually disappear naturally with the money of believers or living without work with the food of naive people. They are manipulators who use stupid humans to enrich themselves. Of course, some end up believing the crap they tell. This time it was different. "

"Why?"

"Stop interrupting me and let me continue. This time it was different because his new religion is the exact opposite of what we as demons desire. Buddhism roughly teaches that everything is vanity, to accept things as they are, never try to oppose fate, that human passions lead to their loss, in short, a whole bunch of crap for 'Nirvana', a mental state where you feel not even the slightest desire... But, Keiichi, the desire is perhaps the most beautiful thing there is. This is the essence of change. Without desires, without ambition or greed, and all those beautiful sort of things, you'd live in a static world, where nothing ever changes. It would be endless misery. Think of the middle ages and the life led by the people, hard, painful, short and with little joy. Without desires they would be at that same stage, and you, instead of trying to make something of your life, go into auto racing, have a beautiful girlfriend etcetera...you'd be plowing a field without even trying to be happy. Resigned to your fate, and that you have no control over your life. That seems desirable for you? We demons, we would prefer death and nothingness instead of that." Explained Mara.

"But the deity didn't give him wisdom? So it's supposed to be the logical way forward, right?"

"Keiichi, 'wisdom' as with each truth or lie, it is a relative thing. For me the simplest truths are usually the most accurate. The more complicated stuff is the more there's a chance that it's a crappy thing if you ask me. The deity did its best to provide some form of wisdom and fulfill the vow. She did not do her job correctly. It happens to everyone, as the Valkyrie who gave a German painter the power to make his country a prosperous and powerful country. It gave you what? The Second World War. Needless to say that the Valkyrie in question has seriously regretted her actions, and the office of assistance goddesses is not proud of that history. As you see, a good intention can have disastrous consequences. We all make mistakes, sometimes big for which we do not have to pay, and sometimes small for which one has to pay all the costs. Humanity still paying the error of this Valkyrie today. Besides for your information, the deity in question resigned after that, and today she works Assistance of Early Childhood Office."

The demon got up to make coffee.

"It is very interesting as perspective, even though I'm not sure I agree, but what does that have to do with Kles?" asked Keiichi.

While she put the water to boil, Mara resumed her narrative. "It'll come. Concerned about the adverse consequences of this wish that was spreading more and more, Hild, the Queen of demons, decided to send one of its most popular agents to resolve the situation. Me. At that time, I was climbing the ranks and I was about to be promoted to the highest level of demonic hierarchy: 0 unlimited class. The ultimate dream for all demons." explained Mara, placing a cup of coffee in front of her and another in front of Keiichi.

The demon took a sip before continuing her story. "The fact is that before promoting me, the Daimakaicho ordered me to fill a mission. Corrupt Buddha, or, if necessary, kill him before he is to spread his message. You see, people who have no goal, who accept fate without fight, formulate any vow, and therefore do not contract with us, which is detrimental in addition to the reasons I gave you."

"But things did not go the way you wanted."

"Unfortunately not. For me it was an easy mission. I was so excited to receive my promotion...that I botched my work. I went to see the Buddha directly and I offered an empire, gold and all the women he wanted, if he agreed to change his religion. To my amazement he refused. I call him an idiot and tried to kill him, by all the means at my disposal, my magic powers of course, but I also hired mercenaries, bandits, and even an ogress. Nothing worked. Seeing that the situation was worsening and that this stupid story could cost me my promotion, which finally came, I opted for another solution: bribe followers instead of corrupting the messenger. They would have taught a perverted version of their religion, which would have the opposite of what the prince wanted and exactly what us demons, wanted. A resounding victory for our side ... And a triumphant return for me. "

"Given the place of Buddhism in the world today, that was a bust." Keiichi ventured.

"Indeed, and my cousin is largely responsible." Mara said with a hint of anger in her voice, before continuing her story.

"My plan was simple. I did reduce famine, disease, I offered to local life entertain for some times. Kles was responsible for...satisfying their carnal desires: gluttony and luxury. They nicknamed her Klesmara in Buddhism. This is the kind of work that I refused to do it myself, and the Department of Nilflheim succubae couldn't help me, for various administrative reasons. Only the Daimakaicho can mobilize an entire department. To my great misfortune, I chose to give a chance to my cousin ... THAT SCREWED IT ALL UP!" shouted the demon as she smashed the cup, remembering that bad memory.

"What did she do exactly?" Keiichi asked a little scared.

"At first she did very well...her job. Then, in the moment of the final triumph ... she discovered her vocation. At my expense. "

"Her vocation? "Asked the boy.

"Yes. You see, each god or demon, at birth, is already specialized in something, but they never know what until they discovered it. I, for example, I am a nightmare demon. In theory, this is my main function, though I prefer to work in "Hell 'hotline'" than to scare children. Demons work or do what they want even if it has nothing to do with their original function. It makes no sense that we called for freedom of choice, if we were prisoners of a role or style. I am a demon but I am known to be nice. Compassion and mercy are not unknown to me, like goddesses, seemingly perfect, may experience jealousy or lie. Then one day we discover our vocation. The specialty where we are the most talented, although then we choose to do this or not." Mara explained.

"And in the case of Kles?"

"Her vocation is...SABOTAGE. This is the demon of sabotage. Nothing attracts her more than a plan, who looks perfect, to come to ruin. I learned the hard way. I missed my promotion, and I lost the admiration and esteem of my colleagues at the time. A humiliation that I have not forgotten. Although some recent problems with three goddesses and…a human, had allowed me to forget some of that old story."

"A human and three goddesses? That sounds interesting too. Will you tell me?" Keiichi asked, no idea that he was the human that Mara was talking about.

Of course, the demon did not tell the truth to Keiichi. She said it just in a moment of anger. "No. It's long and uninteresting. Trust me. To return to Kles, she not only foiled my plans, my promotion and the rest, but in addition, it was she who was promoted directly to class 2."

"Huh? But this is absurd. Why is it she who received a promotion if she thwarted your plans?"

"Because she is a demon of change. You see, the great Daimakaicho considers it normal that some demons wreak havoc among other demons, in order to change our society. However, as I have told you, they have restrictions. Never sow chaos in humans, as this will affect the balance of power with the heavens against us. The queen of demons is capricious, but not counter-productive. An exception was made for Kles because she had discovered her vocation. Otherwise, she would have been severely punished."

"I guess I understand. But if it was not your fault that you failed, then why were you punished?" wondered the astonished boy.

"Going to class 0 is something extraordinary...but very difficult. I was responsible for my mission. It was felt that I had misused the resources at my disposal, taking undue risks and above all that I botched my work. So I paid dearly." Mara replied.

"So actually Kles is an enemy?"

"No. She is my cousin, I admire and I love her, even if we sometimes have conflicts," said the demon, calming down.

"Despite what she did?"

"Yes. I know it may seem hard to understand, but it's like that for demons. Kles did not mean to discover her vocation at the worst time in my life. Also, I have to admit that she is very good at her profession. I repeat; The demons of change are highly respected because it is they who advance our civilization, even if they spend their time creating problems for us." sighed the blonde.

"What is she doing here in your opinion? She said she wanted to help."

"Yes that's what worries me. You know the proverb 'with friends like that, who need enemies?' Kles is the same. When one gets help from her, we only need to wait for a disaster to occur. Beware. Oh, one more thing about her."

"What?"

"I know her methods. Given what was going on in the kitchen, I'm sure she will try... doing things with you, to 'build confidence'. So if you still want to preserve your childlike innocence, be careful. I can't stop her. She's a LOT more powerful than I am actually. She can wreck this whole city if she wanted. In fact, I'm very surprised you were able to resist her!" Mara said in a questioning tone.

"Well, I ... Uh almost about didn't. I kept imagining your face saying 'Keiichi resist. You have more control than that.' That was as good as a cold shower!" explained Keiichi.

Mara was very pleased to hear that. This meant that her work strengthening Keiichi was beginning to show results. That night, while Mara was recovering from her energy expenditure earlier, Kles slipped into the chamber Keiichi while he quietly read a comic book, lying in a futon.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" he exclaimed, recoiling when the demon lay beside him.

"Look dear, you want to keep around Mara don't you? Because you see, the problem is that if you two don't accomplish anything soon, now that Ultimate Hell Force is no longer active, the queen of demons is likely to end your contract, and Mara will have to return to Nilflheim" said Kles.

"SO WHAT CAN I DO? I MEAN TO HELP RECHARGE ULTIMATE HELL FORCE?!" Keiichi said, panicked.

"Eat my muffin!" Replied the demon.

"What."

"For the moment, Mara is helping you gain confidence, that you may be able to help later and your partnership agreement to work. My muffin is like a remote terminal, with a direct live link into the system. If you eat it, your psychologic information will be uploaded immediately. This will strengthen your contract and you can stay together. So how about it?"

"Mara told me that demons were always serious in their contracts. And, what if Kles is right?" Thought Keiichi.

"When I was getting him all steamed up earlier at least I got a spell into him. This time he won't resist. When I make him a true man with my muffin, and destroy his shyness, he will be much more determined, which will strengthen buddy with my dear cousin." thought Kles taking a break before the lascivious Keiichi was beginning to look at her.

"I accept…eat your muffin…" replied Keiichi blushing, before adding, "But... it will be the first time that I've done something like that."

Kles pretended to be surprised. "Ah good? This is the first time you've had to eat a muffin? "I thought that all children had already eaten at least one, at least in this country."

The note about children sent some repugnant images in Keiichi's mind. However, it wasn't exactly what Kles was trying to say. In fact, the demoness had used this play on words to induce a bit of fear in the boy...and to have a little fun. She wanted Keiichi to overcome his shame, but it was absolutely out of the question that he 'eats her muffin' in the way that he had understood. What Keiichi thought when Kles demanded him to eat her muffin, was a sexual reference. While actually Kles handed him a chocolate muffin with pecans to Keiichi. At this time, the door opened suddenly.

"Kles! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! "Mara shouted angrily.

"W-wait, your cousin only wanted to help. To prevent our contract being broken by the Queen…" explained Keiichi, trying to resolve a misunderstanding.

"Keiichi, I don't know what she told you, but do not trust her. Although Kles has the right to bring chaos to the other demons, she does not have the right to interfere in contracts. That's why Kles is a limited grade demon even though she's stronger than me. The Daimakaicho would never break a partnership contract. If our team works, then it works. If it does not work ... Then the queen savors my torment behind a screen while eating popcorn. As I know, she must be about to laugh at this situation right now. "Explained the blonde.

(At the same time, somewhere deep in Nilflheim…)

"You're absolutely right, Ma-chan. I'm still not laughing but I'm really close. Come on, try a little harder!" commented Hild.

"HAH! I couldn't care less about that! It's worth it if I can strengthen your team!"

"OKAY, ENOUGH NOW! I'VE HAD IT! YOU'LL REGRET COMING TO INTERFERE WITH MY CONTRACT!" howled Mara, preparing a black flash she was about to hurl at Kles.

"HAHAHA! FINE, COUSIN, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! BUT YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU DID!" retorted the demon of sabotage with a manic grin.

This fight did not take place because at this moment, a small molten volcano seemed to erupt from the earth and shoot a large stone at Kles's head.

"...Jeez, wasn't that a little severe?" asked Keiichi.

"That wasn't me! Look, there's something writing on the stone!" Mara replied.

"To have wreaked havoc with a human, and for my own entertainment, Kles must remained

EXILED until further notice. Signed: Hild." translated the demon.

"Looks like I'll be visiting for a while! " joyfully declared Kles.

"Why Majesty...?" sighed the blonde.

"Because I have plans, because the original story must be preserved as much as possible, but mostly because you're the most fun my little Ma-chan." said Hild from deep Nilflheim.

Soon after, the 'Queen of Nekomi University Campus Beauty Pageant' was organized. "I still wonder how did you lead me to succeed in this stupid contest. I don't care is they call me the Campus Queen." Mara growled in her black swimsuit with red flowers.

"It's simple. I blackmailed you. If you do not participate, I try again to make Keiichi eat my muffin... and maybe not a pastry this time. So you agreed because you felt that it was better for you." replied Kles, wearing a green bathing suit with yellow birds.

"But why do you care that I participate? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. Just a bit of fun."

At this time, Kles felt the challenge waves that surged toward her. Excited and intrigued as she turned to see a girl she did not know to look to her with a face of triumph.

"Campus Queen? Hmph! There's only one choice! And the men of Nekomi Tech will prove once again I am the undisputed QUEEN of this CAMPUS!"

"Mara, it will be even more fun than I thought. What did you say this girl was called? Sayoko?

That's Sayoko putting out those seriously hostile energy waves! And they're aimed at us! Hah! She defies the demons?! Marvelous. I shiver with pleasure." said the demon of sabotage.

Then an idea germinated in the head of Mara. "BUT YES IT IS THE SOLUTION! If Sayoko win this stupid contest, she will be happy and I could rebuild the relationship we had the first time. I hate losing, but I'll make an exception. I still have to manage to make her forget the slap to the beach. That won't be a problem, I'll just make her believe that it was just a bad dream. This is my original purpose after all. The only real difficulty is to prevent my cousin from winning, or rather prevent everyone from losing."

Shortly after, the contest began. The candidates were a bit surprised at the nature of the tests. They thought they should practice swimsuit modelling, singing ... the usual tests of this kind of contest. They had forgotten that it was the auto club which organized the competition this year, things would be very different. After the candidates had donned mechanic outfits over their swimsuit, Otaki announced the first test.

"Are we ready ladies? Then it's time to take those bikes in front of you...and repair them following the instructions you'll be given! Of course, the broken parts are marked!"

"WHAT? I must...REPAIR something? But ... but I never been able to fix anything. This is the opposite of my vocation. I...I...It is a test that fate sends me. I ACCEPT!" thought Kles who flashed a rueful smile.

"Repairing a motorcycle? With my magic it is easy but I prefer to save my energy…I learned a lot of little stuff with Keiichi. I just have to leave enough time for Sayoko. Kles won't be a isue, she is awful at repairs." Mara thought with a smile of relief.

"Hmm. Those two look confident! Bad news; I've got to do something!" thought Sayoko with a worried smile.

The queen of the university pretended to go to the bathroom. In fact, she went to see d a member of auto club discreetly, to charm him.

"Which of those bikes will be easiest to fix?" she asked.

"Uh ... I'm not allowed to tell ya miss. Really!" stammered his interlocutor.

"Pleeease? I can give you your reward in advance." insisted Sayoko with a mischievous smile.

The poor guy was not strong enough to resist and gave her the number of the bike he considered the easiest to fix, number 18.

Kles, which had not lost sight of Sayoko purred with excitement. "The treacherous little cheater. She pleases me more and more. But I will not let her win." thought the demon.

Otaki gave the signal to start. Several cards were arranged on the ground, and candidates had to choose one of them at random.

Sayoko frantically looking card number 18, but it was Mara who found it.

"That woman! Does she have the gods helping her? She hits it just like that!" sold Sayoko astonished before adding: "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE 'PLEEEASE LEMME HAVE THAT CARD cause... eighteen's my lucky number!"

Mara suspected, of course, Sayoko was lying, but she wanted her victory and that was the opportunity to arrange a little her relationship so she accepted.

Sayoko already imagined winning the contest. "HO HO HO! JUST CALL ME QUEEN! I SHALL RETURN TRIUMPHANT TO MY THRONE!"

It was very optimistic. Despite the 'facility' to repair her motorcycle, Sayoko knew nothing about mechanics. It was still too complicated for her. Mara, for her part, had already started the repair. Staying with Keiichi began to be helpful. Not only she knew what to do, but she also drew a sense of pride in the expertise she had acquired.

Kles was too preoccupied with her bike, to care about all that. "I barely recognize a quarter this stuff." she muttered.

Tamiya then announced the second round. "Now, the kicker here is that the bikes that are EASIEST to fix are also the SLOWEST- the hard ones really RIP! The campus is full of food stands and display booths today. CARDS have been concealed in the FOOD and other things they're offering. The CARDS are a PUZZLE- different parts of a CERTAIN INDIVIDUAL'S face. You must FIND the right cards; ASSEMBLE the photo, LOCATE the mystery person, and BRING him or her to the stage!"

"OOH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?! NO TIME TO LOSE!" yelled Sayoko, straddling her bike, which she had repaired to the best of her ability.

Meanwhile Kles was panicking, completely unable to make repairs. Her bike, however, understood that if it let Kles care for her, she would end up as spare parts, forever destroyed, before the demon understood how to fix it. So it decided to run anyway before it is too late.

"LUCKYYY!" cried Kles getting on her vehicle.

"MARA! EVERYONE ELSE HAS LEFT ALREADY!" encouraged Keiichi, who believed that Mara wanted to win like everyone else.

"Do not worry, Sayoko is ahead and Kles is no good when it comes to putting things together." Mara told Keiichi, who did not understand what she meant. What she forgot was that if Kles is bad at repairs, she is incomparable in sabotaging the efforts of others.

"Good, good. No one's found a complete set so far!" she thought. "Heh, I've even got time to grab something to eat at the next check point!" exclaimed Sayoko.

"Before I'VE even started looking? We can't have THAT, girl! Oh ye substenance, acquire the taste of pure Chili!" murmured Kles.

Of course, Sayoko had all the trouble in the world when she swallowed her dish and put it on the usual madness of the auto club. "They are crazy. Someone can die for less." she said in tears but forcing herself to swallow anyway.

"Do not exaggerate. It tastes like raw peppers but it is really noodles. It would be an unforgivable waste to kill a cheater of your caliber." Kles replied softly.

Moreover, it is very difficult to cheat against Kles since cheating is one of the best tools she uses to sow chaos. So she quickly found a hidden set of cards. Mara, who wanted to catch Kles to prevent harm to Sayoko, decided to catch up to them. Unfortunately, her eternal bad luck played against her. She found the right set that included all the right cards...and saw the face of Keiichi.

Meanwhile, Kles had also completed her card set, and Sayoko soon after. Other candidates also recognized Keiichi and a moment later, it's a horde of motorcycle rushing towards the boy, unaware of the danger. When Mara saw that her partner was in danger she decided she had to protect him, even if only to get a favor from him later.

The motorcycle (a NSR) of Mara was completely terrorized by the will of the devil and rushed to prevent Mara striking her. The NSR thought to herself. "I must STRIVE to save my gears."

Keiichi had tried to escape but he was quickly cornered. Now he was in the midst of a horde of pretty girls who was hanging all the side to win the competition. "I'll die happy…" he thought.

It then came down to Mara's NSR. Terrorized by this vehicle that she did not control, she screamed for help. "KEIICHIIII!"

There followed a crash that propelled the two team members in the line of finish. Without even wanting to, Mara had won.

"THIS YEAR'S CAMPUS QUEEN IS MARA!" announced the voice from a loudspeaker.

"Eh? Oh, my...r-really? Damn. I did NOT want to win." she whispered with remorse.

"You were fantastic, and you saved me. I owe you a lot." Keiichi said, placing his hands on the shoulders of his partner while the staff delivered the trophy to the blonde.

In addition thanks to Keiichi, the whole crowd turned its eyes towards Mara, cheering to their new queen.

It was a long time that this had not happened to the demon. She had totally forgotten how it feels to be carried in triumph. This intoxicating feeling of glory...

"Um ... I do not know if I won or lost something. But if victory feels like this, I want more." she said, laughing, finally happy.

"Special Runner-ups go to MISS KLES and MISS MISHIMA!"

When she heard that she was tied with Sayoko, Kles thought to herself, pouting. "I just wanted to have fun, not win. I enjoyed myself and yet...I feel like I have lost."

And for Sayoko, Mara's victory had strengthened her desire. "NEXT TIME THE CROWN IS MINE! But meanwhile... I'll take what I can get."

Belldandy looked on her screen as Keiichi and Mara got closer, and there were mixed feelings in her again. On one hand, Keiichi looked happy. Very happy. Whatever her objectives, Mara did a very good job and she was, too, happy to Keiichi.

On the other hand, something inside of herself screaming that it wasn't fair. That things were not in their place. That should be her there instead of Mara. She felt this way since the first day and it kept getting stronger. Why? She was really happy for Keiichi...and also for Mara. So why this feeling of sadness and…that other feeling she had never experienced before? It felt like fear, the fear of losing something very important.

Skuld understood less and less the attitude of her big sister. Was she happy? Was she unhappy? Could she do something? Should she do something? She WISHED she could do something?

She also felt a strange feeling. The feeling of having something RECOVERED. This history of the wish did not concern her directly. It was just a wish and this human had himself chosen what he wanted. However, her big sister was sad and happy at once. Skuld was an unparalleled genius for everything related to science, but emotions...it was not her cup of tea. She preferred the current situation, it seemed as if Bell was able to fulfill this wish, then the future that she herself hoped would not occur. She was afraid that this boy would make a wish to change the feelings between she and her big sister.

She knew she wanted to help her great beloved Belldandy, but she does not know if it was by helping her fulfill the wishes of the boy or helping the Norn of the present to forget him.

Urd, for her part, thought about the conversation she had with her mother. "This is what I had in mind. You remember the first time Mara had come to separate Bell and Kei? Well, if you accept a temporary demon's license... I'll let you return to the same time to try to separate Mara and Keiichi. If you succeed, your sister may become his girlfriend again."

"I refuse to become a demon, even temporarily."

"Then I'm glad we had this little evening. If you change your mind, let me know, the offer still stands." Hild said happily savoring a banana split.

"Wait. I refuse to become a demon...but I am willing to accept a temporary license...if I can use my goddess powers without using my demonic energy" Urd proposed.

"It must be able to work out. However, during the term of your new license, all the energy you will obtain will be for the benefit of Nilflheim and above all, you will not be able to explain anything to anyone, except if I give you the authorization. Especially not to Kei-chan or Bell-chan."

This deal was below what Urd had wished, but she understood that it was that or nothing. Better to accept the offer her mother before she become more demanding. "I accept" said the elder of the Norns.

"Perfect, then signed contract." joyfully declared the queen of demons.

Under this contract, Urd was not really going to become a demon. She was just working for them. Even if this still made her ill. The downside is that it was to replace Mara and therefore she could not intervene at this time, to maintain the flow of time as intact as possible. She had to be patient. Something she was not used despite her advanced age. However, the worst part was to be unable to reveal anything to Belldandy.

The Norn of the past tried to console herself by saying that by saying nothing to Belldandy, she was protecting her from a great sorrow...The lie by omission. It was a form of lying that she did not like either.

A few weeks passed and Christmas was approaching. Keiichi wanted to offer something to Mara, for all she had done for him (at least that's how he believed in his innocent heart...for now).

He had thought about buying some clothes for her, but on the one hand he did not know her measurement and secondly ... What can you offer clothing to anyone who can produce anything at will with magic spells?

"What kind of gift will make a girl happy?" He asked himself.

On returning home, the boy was surprised to see that his sister was present. "Sheesh… You again? Do you not have your own place...?" he asked.

"Blame Kles. She got bored and invited me over." explained Megumi.

Kles took to Megumi and they became great friends. The playfulness of the girl was invigorating. Also, there were a kind of malice in her eyes ... which had a little charm. But mostly, it was the independence and exhilaration of the girl that Kles liked the most. When she learned that Keiichi had a sister, she had imagined a serious girl with glasses, or a little girl who lived in the skirts of her big brother. It wasn't the case and she was delighted.

Keiichi thought that since her sister was there, he might as well ask what he could offer for Mara, but not too directly. He didn't want his sister or Kles to meddle in this matter. "Meg! What should I give a girl to make her really happy?" he asked as naturally as he can.

Believing that the issue was an offer from her brother, Megumi began to dream in her response. "Let's see. Keyboard's not bad. 8mm camcoder ... A Nikon F4 camera's not bad too..."

"THOSE ARE THE THINGS YOU WANT!" cried Keiichi, who saw himself embarking on a story where he would be forced to buy all this to her sister if he did not put things right immediately.

"Do not be too naive, Megumi. Alla the girls wants what they have always wanted..." declared Kles before daydreaming more than Megumi.

"A man of the house; someone doing the chores in short all the hard work around the place."

Keiichi felt a deep depression invade his spirit. Why had he asked this question to these two insane? He decided that perhaps by asking Mara directly, he would get a more serious response. "Just be natural." he thought. He went to the chamber of the demoness, 'Mara's Den' was written on the door. This strange name had surprised Keiichi when he read it. A den?

"I wonder what her house looks like in hell. Does she live in a cave?" he thought the first time he read that sign.

The room did however not a cave. It looked like a mixture of science fiction and a witche's hideout. You could see all kinds of strange artifacts: a bone pyramid, bottles, mirror topped with a gargoyle head, lit candles with flames of all colors, orange, blue, green, purple ... but also there were devices that looked straight out of Star Trek and Keiichi did not understand the function of.

Keiichi did not like coming into her room. The place did not seem hostile in and of itself, but it was too strange for him. The only things relatively normal here was the pinball machine and video game arcade. Strange things in someone's room, but humanly understandable. And amidst all this heterogeneous clusters ... a coffin.

Mara was not the only one living here. The rats she had recovered from her old haunt was living with her. They had arranged a dormitory under the floor. Mara gave them greater intelligence, including the ability to speak. They had now become her assistants. Keiichi had almost fainted the day when these rodents had spoken to him for the first time. He was used to it now, but he was still a bit unsettled.

The moment he entered the room, Mara was playing pinball, trying to beat her prior record. Keiichi had to wait she finishes her game. Which could be long time since Mara was very good at this game. Fortunately for him, he did not have to wait long, his partner had almost finished. Heaving a sigh when she failed to beat the high score, the demon then noticed the presence of Keiichi.

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

"Uhh...Do you need anything? It just occured to me..." he replied hesitantly.

"It's Christmas. I had completely forgotten. This is the time when he wanted to give a gift to Belldandy to thank her." thought Mara.

The demon was hesitant. On the one hand, she had no desire to have a ring. These things did not interest her. On the other hand, if she told Keiichi she didn't want anything, risked pushing him away from her emotionally and change fate in one direction...unpleasant.

She decided that ultimately, it was better to stick to the original story. Nothing required her to wear the ring that Keiichi offered her, although she hoped he would choose something else. "I would need 4 LR6 batteries. Can you go to the store and get me please?"

Keiichi mounted his bike to fetch the batteries. However, he still wondered what gift he could offer his partner. Once he had finished his purchases, he decided to go traipsing in the shopping arcade. Hoping that he would find a good idea. As he walked, he noticed a strange shop. The sign out front said: "For all tastes, for all prices!"

In the window he noticed a ring. It seemed to say, "Buy me."

He was interrupted in his dream by the seller. The person wearing strange clothes. She was dressed like a kind of monk holding blue with yellow cabalistic symbols on the edges. A white mask that shows a smile covered his face.

The place was also strange. Initially, Keiichi thought it was a jewelry store because of the ring. It looked more like a kind of witchcraft store. There were all kinds of weird artifacts in the room. In fact, it looked a bit like Mara's room. Not quite the same objects, but the same atmosphere.

"What can we do for you mister?" asked the individual, interrupting Keiichi's thoughts.

The boy could not determine whether it was a man or a woman. The sound of the voice was completely neutral. "I am looking for a gift to please a girl. I had noticed this ring in your shop window, but I do not think she can be interested in jewelry..." Keiichi replied simply.

The individual took Keiichi by hand before the to take him behind the window. Keiichi tells them what ring it was among the ten that were exposed, the 'monk' took the little casket in which rested the ring Keiichi noticed. "Look at this ring more closely. Are you sure it would not be appropriate to your friend?"

"How do you know this was this ring I was talking about?" Wondered the boy.

"It's my job, to know people's... needs. Now, look at this ring more closely." The person replied in a tone still neutral.

Keiichi, mesmerized, watched as the jewel and the feeling sometimes returned. This ring seemed really shout "buy me." It was almost as it was begging him to.

Keiichi was not jeweler, he could not know what the ring was made, only that it was beautiful. A silver circle topped by a black stone inside the red and orange hues. He thought it was a black opal as he had already seen once day that he had visited a jewelry store with his mother. The jewel was truly beautiful and would go very well with the personality of Mara. Enough to convince him ... He already imagined pass the ring on the finger of the demon and the latter would make him smile by finding the nice gift.

That's when he noticed a small label on the side of the casket.

"One...Five…Zero...Zero?! FIFTEEN HUNDRED BUCKS ?! " he, completely out of his dream, panicked.

"And? Your friend is not worth that much money?" asked the monk.

"She is worth more than all the gold in the world. Except that I do not have that kind of money." replied the young man.

"You can't obtain it?"

"I...I'd-have a hard time making that working full time for a month! Five month's worth of food bills! Enough for a brand new Mac i-book!" he despairs.

"So this is perfect. Come back in a month. I will keep the ring in a safe place until then".

Keiichi left the store, wondering how he was going to be able to find all that money. As if that concern was not enough, Kles found him. The demon had followed Keiichi. When he was asked what he could do to make a girl happy, she had guessed his intentions. She had lost him of sight for a few minutes in the shopping arcade. She would gladly have used her powers to find him, but Kles was not good at finding things or people. She was especially good at losing people in the woods instead.

"What were you doing?" inquired the demoness.

Understanding that it would be useless to lie and Kles would not leave him alone until he answered (even if she had to read his mind), he opted for a straight answer. "I was looking for a present for Mara".

"That I understood. But where were you for the last two minutes? I looked for you everywhere."

"In a store. Excuse me but I have some concerns. I must leave you to make a few phone calls," said Keiichi leaving Kles.

The demon smiled at this attitude. "He's starting to gain confidence. That's good." She thought.

Sure. The efforts of Mara, and now Kles, to change the mentality of the boy bore fruit, piece by piece. Keiichi became...not a bad person, but more confident, more determined...and paradoxically, more difficult to handle. He lost part of his innocence but he gained in maturity.

Changes were beginning to become apparent and it made the boy ... more appealing. At least in the eyes of Kles.

At lunchtime (he obviously prepared), Keiichi was lost in thought.

"Only one more week to x-day. Which means... Over $200 a day...How the heck..."

Megumi's brother did not realize that the demons do not celebrate Christmas. In Nilflheim, demon children do not expect to see a big red guy late in the year that brings them gifts. Especially if they are 'kind' all the year. It is not part of their manners. The demons believe that when they are born already with immortality and magical powers. Why ask more? Answer: grab more. If they want to get something more, it is for them to win by using their immortality to weave plans, and their powers to achieve them. No pain, no gain.

Morisato left the table. "Okay! I gotta use the phone right now."

Mara did not even need to read the thoughts of the boy. She reread the chapter about the ring in her notebook. She knew what Keiichi had in mind and what he would do. Part of her was excited that Keiichi tries so hard to please her, without expecting anything in return but a simple thanks, and perhaps a smile. Another part of her was annoyed. All this work for a ring she had no use for? But maybe it would not be a ring? Maybe Keiichi would choose something else for her? For a moment she searched the memories of the boy, to know... but she preferred to remain in ignorance, and be surprised... hoping it would be good.

Keiichi had called Otaki, hoping his sempai, for once, would make him a favor instead of talking him into a crappy plan.

"Okay, kid...after you called, I did some thinkin'...and I guess I owe you a favor or two. So ... I'll tip you off to my best part time job" declared Otaki.

Otaki, for once, was remarkably effective. Keiichi had obtained all the jobs he needed to get the money, not knowing he was being watched by the seller of the store clerk through a crystal ball.

"It's good. Keep at it." they said.

Everything was not without difficulties, however. Keiichi had almost fallen from the top of a building when he accepted a window cleaner job. Fortunately, the rope to which he was attached had saved his life.

He also had to work in a construction site where he was helping to vehicle traffic. Night work, tiring for the eyes, brain, body...and for the ears.

The most amazing thing is that Mara was in the habit of preparing his food before he went to work. Not by kindness, but because Keiichi was his teammate now, and she felt she could do well this little effort, especially that he was working for her. The demon had also started to change a little without realizing it, but the changes were not visible...except for Kles, smiling inwardly.

Keiichi would normally have noticed this anomaly. But he was so busy with his work, he had not thought to ask...until the day Mara had come to bring him a Coca-Cola on the work place.

"M-MARA?!" he cried as she helped him to withdraw a suit for work in which he was stuck.

"Here. Have a fresh drink," replied the demon, just.

"D-did you come to ask why-hm-why I'm working so hard?" Keiichi stammered.

Mara did not need to ask since she already knew he was here to earn enough money to give her a gift, but she said nothing, preferring to act "nice" to maintain his relationship with Keiichi ...

Without realizing it, she did not need to pretend. Just to be sincere.

"No, it's not worth it. If you want to tell me let me know. I just came to support you because we are teammates, and that teammates look after each other." she replied before disappearing in a CD player of the recording studio where Keiichi was.

Finally, the boy managed to save enough money for the fateful day. He turned to see the strange store...only to discover it was gone. There remained an empty place, where obviously there had never been anything to begin with.

He tried to ask other people in the mall, but none of them had ever heard of any shop there, neither the strange person he was talking about.

Keiichi started wandering in the street, wondering what he could do now with all that money. Buy another ring in a jewelry store? Invite Mara in 5-star restaurant? Take her to see a horror movie? (Mara liked horror movies with ghosts and demons. It was so far from the truth that she could not help laughing every time. Her laughter contributed so much to the atmosphere no one dared to ask her to make less noise. Everyone thought it was part of the show...and everyone actually liked her.)

Turning the corner of a street, he came face to face with the strange monk sitting on the floor in front of a crystal ball. "Hello young man. I was waiting for you." said the individual.

"You waiting for me? How did you know that I would be here? Are you a demon too?" He asked, having understood that the monk was perhaps not human. Keiichi was now sufficiently accustomed to the supernatural for not to be troubled by such things.

"Let's just say it's my job. Good. Here's your ring. Do you have money please?" Replied the creature.

"Yes, here it is, but..."

"So this is perfect. Proceed with the exchange."

Keiichi handed the money as he took the ring before the monk goes away without allowing time for to the boy to say anything.

"WAIT, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Keiichi cried, rushing after them to discover that they were gone.

He looked then the ring in his little box. "I hope that Mara will be happy at least" he wondered, anxious to disappoint and have done all this work for nothing.

Mara, meanwhile, was prey to her own anxiety. On one side so that she hoped the gift would please her. She would be really disappointed if it was still a ring. She would still be happy with the efforts made by the boy, but a gift she did not care would be like a failure. It would prove that Keiichi did not know her very well and she was not as close to him that she hoped for the success of her plan.

When her partner was back to the apartment, the two partners sat face to face.

"All done? Is it time ...?" She asked shyly.

"Uh ... yeah," stammered the boy, holding a small box.

While viewing a rueful smile, the heart of Mara clenched, her worst fears were realized. It was a ring and Keiichi did not know her very well.

She made the effort to open the box however, to contemplate the magnitude of the disaster. The ring was better than opening Mara's eyes about her relationship with Keiichi. Her eyes widened.

"YOU FOUND IT? "Cried the demon overwhelmed by surprise.

"A kind of strange monk convinced me that it might please you. At first I did not want buy you a jewel because I didn't think that's your style, but this opal is very beautiful and I thought-"

He was interrupted by Mara who had thrown herself to her neck and squeezed so hard he could not say anything.

"I LOV…. UH…. LIKE YOU! I WANTED THIS GIFT FOR AN ETERNITY ! LITERALLY!" exclaimed Mara, weeping with joy.

"I'm glad it makes you happy, but what it has this ring?" Keiichi asked, surprised by such a reaction.

Managing to regain her composure, Mara explained. "It's not just a ring. This is an amplifier. You see, some demons are so powerful that they could destroy the world with a single gesture without meaning to. Therefore Hild asks them to seal their power with limiters. Normally it is also my case but since we are in this contract, I am weakened. I have very little magic...at least until now. With this ring, I can use all my powers as before."

"And you wanted it for ages?" Asked Keiichi.

"In fact, this type of ring is only given to demons class 0. I should get one if I had managed the Buddha case. The amplifier passed right under my nose. And now you offer me one. You just made up for the worst day of my life. How could I not be overjoyed? It's almost as if my queen had just placed a crown on my head." Mara explained.

"Can I put it on your finger then?"

"Of course. You've earned it."

Mara was like in a dream. She saw the world differently. It's like she was in hell, among his peers, to receive her ring from the hand of her queen with her promotion to class 0. It seemed like experiencing a sacrament. Keiichi also had different composure. For a moment she had forgotten that he was a human as he sparkled with demonic glory with this ring in his hand.

Kles, who followed the scene of the corner of her eye, was very suspicious. "Only the Daimakaicho can create and distribute this kind of ring. It has surely not come into the hands of Mara by accident. Even less of kindness on the part of the queen. Savor this moment well cousin. Our Majesty may have projects...projects that do not bode well for you. Luckily I'm here." thought the demon of sabotage.

Keiichi also was happy. His anxieties were gone and Mara was delighted by this gift. He made her happy.

"Thanks to this I am ready. The limitations of my contract with Keiichi disappeared. I'm as strong as before. If ever Urd comes, I can compete on an equal level." The demon could not contain her joy and relief. If Keiichi asked her, she would have embraced him again. Then it came to her mind something that allowed her to regain her composure: now she had a huge favor to give to Keiichi.

If the gift he had given her was something that had lesser value to her, she would not have had this debt ... but now she owed him something. More, a lot of more than for the Ozawa case. The look she gave him made Keiichi understand what she thought. He gently took her hand in his and he said to Mara.

"You owe me nothing. I just want you to accept this gift for all you have done for me this year." He said innocently.

"What I've done for you? While I have taken Belldandy from you?" thought Mara, with a certainly slight but real pang of guilt. However, she immediately dismissed the thought. It was her job. It was nothing personal. Nothing could now ruin her joy.

-qQqQq-

The TV went out again.

"But majesty, if the events are repeated, even if Urd assumes the role of Mara, she will fail like her." Mokkukalfi said.

"No. Because, as I said, Urd will do everything to make this happen. She is a prisoner of events and at the same time, she could succeed." answered Hild.

"Me, what surprises me, is the presence of Kles. Not only she has taken the place of Urd, but is even more illogical. She is the demon of sabotage and her pleasure is to make life of other demons worse. So why would she want to help my counterpart make good team with Keiichi?" asked Mara.

"I think there's several reasons for this. First, during the Buddha case, although Kles was pleased to discover her vocation, she feels guilty to her cousin for what she did to her, in spite of herself. Second, there's sabotage ... in another sense of the word. By helping her cousin, Kles is wreaking havoc in a way ... unusual because it contravenes the law prohibiting her to wreak havoc in humans, since in theory she is only 'helping' her cousin. She is not the first to try, but she could well be the first to successfully escape punishment. If the other Hild is like me, there are high chances that she let it. For now, at least."

"The presence of Kles does not surprise me in the background. As against what amazes me is the attitude of Belldandy. On the one hand she is sad that Mara has taken her place to fulfill the wish of Keiichi, on the other hand, she sent her a ring that increases her powers. That is not kindness, that is masochism." Mara said.

"Ma-chan ... This person with the mask ... I'm sure it was not Belldandy. Despite the blue outfit with yellow pattern ..."

"So who is it?"

"Think a few about it. Kles said herself: It's only me who can create and recover such rings. This masked man ... it was either myself or one of my emissaries."

"Why else would present such a wonderful gift to Mara? With all due respect, you are not so…um…generous?" said the demon, trying not to offend her sovereign.

"I don't think this ring is arrived in the hands of the other Mara to please her. If the other Hild thinks like me, she understands that when Urd comes, she will crush Mara without much difficulty. The presence of Kles could compensate but we cannot trust her. So she sent the ring to Mara through the back door to offset the imbalance. Thus, the show will last longer, while sticking to the original story, and as a bonus, to contract with Keiichi selling this ring. Victory over the line." explained the queen of demons.

"You have to believe that the other Hild likes watching this story just as much as us." Said Mokkukalfi.

"Hey, that's not surprising. This story became my favorite TV show since the affair of the Lord of Terror. In fact, when Urd called me, I was expecting an opportunity to come play with you. I was running out of patience elsewhere. I should have come much earlier."

There is a silence for a moment and then Hild asked a question its chief engineer. "Mok, what about the ability to communicate with 'ourselves'? It would be great if I could meet hundreds of other Hilds, or go into a world where I could entice another Tyr and why not, pervert and bring him here as the 'demon-king'?" Asked the Daimakaicho, whose imagination was in full swing.

"Unfortunately majesty, I'm stuck because I still do not know if those other universes really exist or if the machine shows just theoretical possibilities. I could create a theoretical bridge, but it completely ignores the consequences of such an act. If our universe crashes into another, if there's some theory of matter/antimatter... it could get pretty explosive. The only solution would be a different machine to connect to our reality. I could, for example, ask 'What if another Mokkukalfi in another world tried to get in touch with us?' The machine would show us such a scenario, but it would be an act without return. Once contact is made...there's no way to break it. Are you sure you want another Hild? Another Belldandy? Billions perhaps?" explained the technician demon.

"The prospect of meeting billions other Belldandys...inspired some fear in Hild. Her chief engineer was right. The entertainment machine could quickly become a serious threat to her kingdom...or it could be harmless. She had to think about it before making a decision.

"You think someone is right now watching us from another dimension." Mara ventured.

VERY IMPORTANT:

This chapter is the last published on the fanfic "what if". The next part will be published in the fanfic "What if: Mara the Wishgranter".

End of Chapter.


	10. Mara the wishgranter 6, by Ceroxon

Note from hotelkatz : When this chapter was originally uploaded, it had gotten corrupted. Magister Fay pointed it out in a review.

* * *

"I want the next part of Mara the wishgranter "asked Mokkukalfi.

"You seem very enthusiastic. Is there a special event in this issue?" Mara asked.

"Now that Kles is "I want the next part of Mara the wishgranter "asked Mokkukalfi.

"You seem very enthusiastic. Is there a special event in this issue?" Mara asked.

"Now that Kles is part of history, yes. This is an excellent opportunity to study her methods and weaknesses. It will benefit me in the future." Replied the chief engineer.

"You're still fighting? Why this time?" Asked Hild.

"It really is not about a dispute, majesty. More like a rivalry. She spends her time trying to sabotage my machines. In return, I try to test my inventions on her. Kles is the ideal test subject to see if my robots can withstand the toughest conditions." Explained the little demon.

"It's still a beautiful friendship," Hild commented wryly, adding, "Let's see the result."

-o-o-o-

Mara was chasing Kles in the apartment.

"YOU BETTER FIX MY BED IMMEDIATELY !" Yelled the blonde.

"But cousin, your coffin is really too small for two. How Keiichi and you can make a good team if you do not develop your intimacy? And what better than a bit of SM for that? This torture table is perfect for this." retorted Kles, avoiding the broom that her cousin had thrown in attempting to knock her down while she floated in the air.

"ONE. There is NO WAY that I do "S&M", as you say, with Keiichi. Or with anyone for that matter. TWO, Keiichi is a human, not a demon. He is far too fragile to your archaic S&M methods. THREE, DO NOT MESS WITH MY CONTRACT !" Mara screamed, continuing to try to hit Kles with her broom.

"What's going on?" asked Keiichi, who had just returned.

Mara quickly indicated the direction of her coffin to the boy.

Keiichi, of course, had no idea of the "good intentions" of Kles seeing a torture table instead of Mara's coffin. However, some aspects of the thing inspired fear. A wooden table blackened with chains and rusty handcuffs, as well as burning embers in a medieval atmosphere, did not inspire anything else. Mara's coffin was almost attractive in comparison.

"Nasty, isn't it? My cousin always had cheesy taste." the demon said.

"Nasty? Scary, yes. Are you going to torture someone?" Keiichi asked, trying to sound funny.

"Hm? No. When we want to torture someone, we use more psychological methods. This table is rather for punishing demon children who want to spend a "hot" moment with a boyfriend," Mara explained.

"Punishing demon children? Isn't that a bit too... extreme?" Asked the boy.

"Do not worry. Our children are much stronger than yours. We love them, but we are much stricter than most humans, because demons are by nature much more capricious and difficult to discipline."

"Really? "

"Of course. Our species advocates for change first. We are not trying to create a world where war suffering and misery would reign. What we really want is a changing world, which offers new opportunities, new center of interests. Moreover, we place great hope in humanity. This last century has brought much change without our help. Video games for example. It is extremely popular in Hell; myself, I am a fan. We hope very much that your race will evolve and that humanity will become a "sister" race for us devils," the demon said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Keiichi ... did not know what to think. Humans becoming demons? It would be ... a good thing? To hear Mara, he had to believe so. It did not matter anyway. The future would be written in its time and Keiichi had not the means to influence something that colossal. Better to worry about his immediate future, than the one much more distant from humanity.

It was then that Mara left her dreaming thought that which she had entered and taken up hunting.

"Kles ! YOU COME BACK HERE !" shouted the boy who wanted to make understand to Kles that masochism was NOT AT ALL his style.

"Jeez, I'm only trying to HELP you two old fuddy-duddys. Don't get all bent outta shape," Kles replied.

Mara then resumed her fight with her cousin, while Keiichi looked in the newspaper where he could invite Mara for the next days.

Then he found something. A small advertisement that should suit his puposes.

A corner shop organized karaoke. The first prize was an invitation at a great restaurant, or for a concert.

The idea of Mara dancing at a concert before inviting her to a good restaurant after, pleased the boy, who preferred to go to the concert. A great restaurant would not agree with Mara. Certainly, the gluttony of the blond would be satisfied, but she was not one to love places where the people must "look good." Moreover, she preferred a good hamburger, rather than a highly refined dish. Glutton yes. Gourmet, no. Keiichi was warming to this idea already.

In fact, He REALLY was burning. The fight between Kles and Mara threw sparks and one of them had reached the pants Keiichi to the safest place ... Hmm ... In the lower back. The sharp pain he felt when the spark ignited pulled him from his dream.

Mara quickly reacts by throwing a cold spell to save ... The dignity of her partner.

Misfortune their obsession with the two friends, Keiichi was completely soaked and had to change clothes. At least, Mara could easily fix the pants. Now she possessed her power again at maximum, she had no reason to hold back for these kind of things.

Meanwhile, Kles had completely disappeared.

However, before he can invite Mara anywhere, Keiichi had to win the contest.

For once, Keiichi was confident in his chances. It was a small amateur competition area, organized by a local grocery store. Not a professional singing contest.

The young student had a little talent to sing. People had often told him he had a beautiful voice and indeed, without being a professional, he was doing pretty well. Therefore it considered to have a serious chance in this contest.

The day of karaoke came and ... There is many more participants Keiichi had expected. Not only his chances were drastically reduced, but in addition they would have to wait all morning, especially since he had to go last. Mara, who hated to wait for hours, decided it was out of question, and walked away without winning.

"You know how to sing?" Keiichi wondered who had never heard before.

Mara almost laughed at the question. "Oh yes I can sing. Simply put, some high-level spells become much more effective when channeled through song, rather than the raw magical energy. That is why almost all demons learn to sing. Over time they become more and more talented. I sang already before the world became the world," Mara explained.

"Ah? And uh ... When did the world become the world?" Asked the boy who had a little trouble understanding the concept.

"I think it was a Thursday, but this is not very important. What matters is that I sing better than any human being ... And besides you'll help me," Mara said firmly.

"Help you? I will, but how? If you sing that well, I don't see how I can help you. "

"Two reasons. First, we are partners. This is a good opportunity to learn to work together. Second, if I sing, given the level of excellence that I will achieve it is possible that judges are no longer ... Still conscious at the end of the song. It is as if they were going to take a hundred concerts; made by the best artists of the world, in 3 minutes. They may spend several hours in a vegetative state after that. So I'm going to need you to decrease the quality of singing. It will be like when a professional duet with an amateur. The song is very beautiful but the quality is very diminished." Explained the blonde.

Keiichi was a bit upset by what the demon had said, but she was right: it was the opportunity to work together and he would show that he was not bad at all when it comes to singing. Moreover, in retrospect, the idea to sing a duet with Mara was very pleasant in itself.

"What are we going to sing about?"

"I'll let you decide. Choose the song you know best."

The young student thought for a moment. "I choose "Pirouette Peanut Butter." This is a small French-born song I always liked," Keiichi replied.

"Okay. Sing it once in a whisper so that I can remember while we await our turn."

The boy sang the song, unable to give the full measure of his abilities because he could not raise his voice or get really in the mood, in the middle of the street.

Mara listened to the song carefully, all her demonic senses were fully focused on every word, on rhythm, on every octave to absorb the essence of the song.

Gradually, as people sang, Keiichi realized he had been too optimistic. While it clearly was singing better than almost all the singers ... but not all. Three of them exceeded. Not by much, but enough to make a difference. The idea of her as a partner became more and more a necessity.

So relying on Mara hoping she had not exaggerated her vocal qualities and especially would happen to agree with her, was his only hope. When their turn came, Keiichi was ready. He was not overwhelmed by stress as he had feared. Instead, he was delighted to sing with the demon.

Mara also was ready. The song was very easy to remember, easy pace, and her control over her own voice went well beyond what humanity was currently capable. The only unforeseen factor was the talent of Keiichi for the song. It was not a real problem though. Even if he was the worst singer in the world, she would have no difficulty to compensate his nullity.

Both partners went on stage and began to sing.

Mara was unprepared. The beginning of the song was a lot of better than she had expected. Keiichi was really gifted, especially for a non-professional. A pleasant surprise ... But she need to decrease the quality of her own song.

Indeed, the judges were falling into a kind of lethargy. Beatific smiles like children appeared on every face, the significant level of enjoyment that the song created. If Mara did not react, people would no longer be able to declare a winner and give the award when the song was over.

So Mara stopped singing a few moments for the spectators to find their mental faculties. Keiichi, for his part, was protected from Mara's singing because his own voice, and by the concentration he showed to sing. When the song was about to conclude, the demon sang a last chorus to enhance the overall level of their performance.

It was a thunderous applause. The judges all attributed a score of 10/10 (and one gave them 11/10). The duet had won and everyone wanted to congratulate them.

The judges immediately gave them the ticket to the concert with a bonus of hundreds of discount coupons valid in the various businesses in the area.

"Say... you had hid the fact that you could sing, Keiichi. I am really impressed," said the demon.

"People always told me I had a beautiful voice when I sing. However, to be honest, beside you, I might as well be mute." the boy replied, blushing a little pride.

"In fact, what did we win?" Asked the demon who had forgotten to inquire about it.

"Well, I thought that a Rock 'n Roll concert followed by a pizza would please you. At first I had thought of a fancy restaurant, but I didn't think that was your style".

What was true elsewhere, but what troubled Mara is that the event was changed because of her presence. Keiichi chose to take her to a concert instead of a restaurant. So ... there was the unexpected. From the unpredictable.

Previously, Mara would not have liked the idea of going anywhere with Keiichi. But since the affair of the holiday to the park, she had changed her mind about it, as long as things weren't going too far. In addition, she loved the idea to go to a rock concert too much to complain about anything.

 _'Let's hope that at least Kles won't come and disturb us,'_ she thought.

Mara hoped but didn't count on it. If Kles had really took the place of Urd in the flow of time, then she would come as Urd had done the first time. She was not the only one to worry about elsewhere. Keiichi shared the same apprehensions.

"Anyway, don't tell Kles. Okay?" Keiichi suggested.

"Okay," Mara said simply.

"Hee hee! I heard it all!" Murmured Kles behind a wall, touting the "couple" with a kind of micro spy hidden somewhere.

While Kles preparing plans, Keiichi was lost in his fantasies. He imagined things about Mara, if all went well after his appointment. At first, it was relatively innocent thoughts. Stuff as a simple cuddle in bed with Mara in a tender embrace. However, the demon was so... stimulating, his thoughts soon made more images. Naughty. The kind of things that all boy lovers think about the objects of their affection... The night... In bed.

It was at that moment that he realized something.

It was a ROCK N ROLL concert. Mara told him she loved this music so much that she could not help but dance when she heard. It was a unique opportunity to dance with the demon. Except he would need a suit to set the mood... and he did not.

No way was he going to miss such an opportunity. He had to find a suitable outfit for this concert. Of course, Keiichi could have sought the help of Mara, but he preferred to fend for himself and surprise her.

For that, his sempai Otaki was the expert Keiichi needed, therefore he went to see him. "Anybody home...?" He asked when entering in the "den" of the auto club.

Fortunately for him, Ootaki was present, the young student could therefore expose his problem.

"Okay, li'l buddy, take whatever you see that suits yer fancy!" Kindly offered the tall blond with glasses.

"Whatever I see...?"

"So how 'bout my leathers? They'd be perfect!" Declared Ootaki.

Indeed. The leather jacket and bracelets his sempai would do the trick ... That's when Keiichi realized that dress in the clothes that Otaki constantly wore didn't fit him at all.

The boy politely refused and went before the growing enthusiasm of club members, making various decisions for him.

He wandered for a while, wondering what to do. That's when Kles appeared suddenly, and Keiichi fell back with a surprise.

"K ... Kles! "Stammered the boy.

"Aw, c'mon ... You can't be that unhappy to see me! I heard the chat with my cousin about take her to a rock concert!" Said the demon.

Seeing that it was useless to deny it, Keiichi sighed. "Good. And then?" He asked, resigned.

"And then I watched you and I know about your clothes problem. I can arrange that."

"In exchange for what?"

"I intended no consideration to, just for my pleasure. But since you asked, say ... Mochi? I've never tasted Japanese pastries." Answered Kles with a look of greed.

Keiichi was surprised by the request. He did not expect something so simple. "You have a deal." he said enthusiastically.

Sometime later….

As he descended the subway that led them there, Mara could not help, but compliment Keiichi. "You've been in the mood. You look really nice in this suit!".

Mara was stunned to see Keiichi dressed punk. She never thought that this style would suit him as well. She felt...pride. After all, the Rock and Roll is of demonic origin and it is herself who had introduced to humans. Now, she had evidence before her that the Rock could pervert and "demonize" even the most innocent boy. Keiichi took her to the concert, she perceived this as a party in her honor, as she had received her class ring a few days ago ... Yes, decidedly she was happy and proud now.

"Yes. Thank you to your cousin, she was very efficient about it." Keiichi replied while thinking _'I never thought that a demon could swallow as many cakes.'_

Mara stopped walking.

"Kles? This is Kles who provided you these clothes? I thought we had decided not to tell her."

"In fact she appeared before me and said she knew everything and she would assist me find something to wear," explained the boy.

"She led you to her bondage club with her friends in the Succubus Department or she asked you to buy pastries?" Asked Mara who knew her cousin.

"Pastries."

"You are lucky for this one then. Be more careful in the future with she, or you risk uh ... I prefer not to say and spoil the mood, but be careful."

The day before, Mara had looked in her notebook this event in more detail. The probable arrival of Kles therefore does not surprise. By cons, she wondered if Sayoko was coming as she did in the previous timeline restaurant. The Campus Queen to a rock concert? It seemed so incongruous as idea.

 _'Relax, stand up straight, be cool and everything'll be just perfect,'_ Keiichi thought.

Then he saw Kles, Keiichi opened his eyes, worried, (Mara had spotted her before, but had preferred to act as if she didn't saw her).

"Kles! What's she doing here?"

"I'm not here for you. I love Rock concerts too. All this chaos, the delirious crowd screaming, the lights, the noise. For a demon of change it is a ... ORGY. And this is the first time that I can observe a Rock 'n Roll concert in human world. I was not going to miss such an opportunity," Replied the demon telepathically.

"Pay no attention to her at the moment. I undertake the matter if she goes too far. Amid the crowd dancing, noise and lights, no one will notice anything," Mara whispered in the ear of Keiichi.

"Okay, okay. Let's hope we will not have any problems," He replied.

Mara had also taken some precautions. As she could not help, but dance when she heard of the rock she had decided to wear earrings that intermittently emitted a small signal that subconsciously perceived and that allowed her to retain her control. This was pumping her magical energy, but now she had a ring amplifier, it was not a problem…. except she DISLIKED earrings.

At first, things went pretty well. The concert was not only one group, but many performed. Kles did nothing if observed, while accepting to dance with those who proposed to her.

After half an hour, Keiichi and Mara was perfectly relaxed. However, the demon had to give some accelerated course of dancing to Keiichi which, although not as good as his singing, danced honorably.

Between two groups, Keiichi devoted himself to fetch drinks. Mara had chosen a 7-up while he chose an orange juice.

When he returned, the view of the next group almost made him drop the cans he held. Mara also opened her eyes wide like a fish.

The new group consisted of members of the Nekomi Auto Club. Tamiya and Otaki particular.

"OH, NO! The Sempais are here too! But what are they doing here? I did not tell them anything yet," he stammered vaguely.

"It was I who warned them. I think the evening will be much more funny with those boys," Kles said telepathically.

Keiichi had passed suddenly on the verge of anxiety attack. For once, his apprehension was not justified. Otaki, holding a guitar in hand (Curiously, Tamiya was behind a piano. Who would have thought it of him?), Took the microphone and said.

"Our group is special. We are the auto club of the University of Nekomi and music is not our specialty. We mounted our group in a hurry to be ready today. This is a special occasion. Indeed, one of our members is here tonight with his girlfriend, who is also the mascot of our club, and we wanted to wish them well with this song. We wish all our wishes to Keiichi Morisato and Mara... uh ...Mara everything short ('ll have to ask her familly name later)."

With that, the spotlight was on Keiichi and Mara.

The boy was a little embarrassed and put his hand behind his head, trying to smile. Mara for her part was almost turned red peony. She was much more embarrassed than Keiichi. This Otaki fool declared before a huge crowd that she was the girlfriend of Keiichi when she was not. She could not, however, deny it before so many people.

The thunderous applause that ensued with some jealous looks of some boys and some girls, helped her out of her embarrassment and smiled in her turn by placing her hand behind her head as Keiichi. The feeling of embarrassment gave way to a feeling of pride of being the center of public attention.

 _'You're really a cute couple together,'_ thought Kles who admired the situation with amusement.

The auto club sang ... Not too bad for beginners, enough anyway to allow everyone to have a good time, especially as they had wisely chosen a tune of the Rolling Stones "Paint it Black", which, by amusing coincidence, was one of Mara's favorite song... for better or worse.

The earrings proved completely ineffective against this song.

The qualities of the dancers of the demon, driven by "Paint it Black" were totally unexpected consequences. She began to exude a kind of energy. It was invisible to humans, but caused them to dance like never before. Mara was literally about to contaminate the whole concert. It was a real tribute for her, the demon who had publicized Rock 'n Roll to humans. The latter, without her knowledge, was even now waiting for the demonic energy of the blonde demon to slightly tilt the balance of power in favor of Niflheim.

Only Kles was not affected by this phenomenon. She watched quietly, sipping a cocktail based drink. The evening was long and seemed endless. The auto club played other music. Other bands did not even want to come forward, as they were carried away by the intoxication of the moment.

When the evening was over, Keiichi went home, carrying a half-asleep Mara on his back.

"Keiichi?" She muttered semi-conscious.

"Yes?"

"The evening was great. I was not amused me like that since ... It dates back to… when was the Hadean?"

"The Hadean?"

"Yes, when the oceans began to form on this planet?"

Not being a specialist geological time, Keiichi did not know the answer, and Mara was too exhausted to think clearly.

"It's been exactly 4,540,769,544 years, within a few months," Kles replied, while following them.

"Yeah, that should be about right. It was sad. All these beautiful lakes of molten lava and this magnificent planet gray/brown that was starting to change color to become this kind of crap blue/green. The mega fiesta that has organized Niflheim in farewell for a century," Mara vaguely remembered.

"It's true. I think it was all good fun, that century. But we will do better when the sun dies and explodes. I have already started making my preparations in anticipation" happily added Kles. Keiichi hardly paid attention to this discussion beyond him.

"In any case, I'm glad you came. This kind of evening is not my thing, but I had so much fun and you looked so happy, Mara. We'll need to repeat it," he said before adding.

"I had planned for a meal afterwards, but I think we'd better go to sleep".

Mara's snoring was an eloquent response to Keiichi' proposal.

Sometime later, it was New Year. Keiichi had therefore made a resolution list according to tradition. List that, in fact, consisted of a single resolution.

"I resolve to get closer to Mara."

Keiichi Morisato.

Mara had not made a "vow of resolution" for her part, nothing special planned. Just like Christmas, the New Year has not really been adopted in Niflheim.

However, Kles, who had studied well the human customs in Japan (which she had not done since her last visit to the Buddha's time), was still prepared something. Not by goodness of her heart of course, but because she saw the opportunity to test new recipes and have fun.

It should be noted that if the specialty of Urd in the first timeline was potions, Kles it, is rather addicted ...to pastries. If the Norn of the past was seen as a goddess of love in addition to its main function, Kles considers herself a demon of gluttony. She prepared cocktails and cake instead of potions, candy rather than pills. That is not strange, since her secondary energy source ... is chocolate (inside cake if possible).

In the present, she had prepared a cake ... Strange. A black liquid flowed on top, and sugar that covered the summit hardly concealed a smell ... Even stranger. Japanese rarely prepared this recipe, not even humans. But Kles loved standing out.

When she offered her cake to Keiichi and Mara, it was an apprehension before this unusual dessert. Not that they doubted Kles intentions, but the cake seemed too strange.

"Aw, buzz off, Kles."

 _'So you're not eating my cake huh? What'cha got there? Lemme see your paper!'_ thought Mara's cousin.

While she was reading the paper Keiichi had written, Mara taken a part of meal he had prepared. Having become the official chef of the apartment, Keiichi knew the preferences of the demoness. Pretty simple, actually. Mara like to love roast chicken with fries and tartar sauce. All with a good beer or a carbonated drink. She did not seem to tire of this type of American fast food.

Kles was more difficult to satisfy. Her tastes were no more sophisticated than those of Mara, but always prepared sugary meals, especially with foreigner recipes, it is not simple. Indeed, the demon seemed not appreciate the Japanese desserts made from bean paste and rice. Keiichi observed, however, that regardless of the quality of what he was doing, the more sugar, the more Kles was satisfied. Especially when the meals were caramelized. At times, he even wondered if he should make life easier by serving her a sugar mountain, with a cherry on top. It would at least save time.

While Mara swallowed food as usual under the smug look of Keiichi, who was moved to see her eat so heartily, Kles was reading the paper that the boy had written.

"Get closer to Mara? Oh yes I see ... If my memory is good, an opportunity will arise very quickly... "

At that time, someone rang the doorbell.

"Who ...?" Mara wondered.

"Keiichi Hi! I brought some new year's rice cakes for you!" Said Megumi entering the room ... Followed by some "guests" not necessarily the most desirable.

"Yo Morisato!" Said Otaki.

"Duh ... Happy new year!" Added Tamiya.

The wink that Sayoko launched at Mara's partner finally convinced her that the day would be "unforgettable".

While everyone was settling, Kles followed her intuition, and put into action the plan that had germinated in her head. "You're supposed to play games on new year's day, right? So how about a game of "Sex Life Sugoroku Special Version?" She.

This is where Mara threw herself upon her by shaking her like a plum tree. "You're crazy?! We are here in Japan, with humans. Not in your little perverse club with your girl sexfriends of the Succubus Hotline !"

"But everyone always ends up loving the game. And that kind of relationship is a great way to get to know someone ... In depth." said Kles.

"Fuck. There is no question that I and Keiichi... Besides there is no question that ANYONE HERE would do that !".

"About what are you speaking?" Sayoko asked intrigued.

"Nothing. Uh ... My cousin suggested to play a game ... which is not for children shall we say. She has a sense of humor completely unhelpful Hahahaha" Mara stammered awkwardly hiding her as best she could.

Sayoko had understood ... But the images that it conjured in her head did not please her, and she preferred not to dig the matter further.

"Well, then play the "Life Sugoroku special "gag" demonic edition" it's less funny but that's fine. Anyways you have no choice, cousin. To stick to the time frame, we MUST play this game today." Mara's cousin said by sending a telepathic message.

At these words, Mara felt hersel go cold be a moment ...before boiling over, thinking Kles had put her hand in her notebook.

"YOU SEARCHED IN MY ROOM ! "Shouted Mara, always telepathically.

"No need. You thought you could hiding it for long? I was wondering why you chose that boy as a partner. He has little or nothing that makes him interesting for our contracts. So ... I led a little survey. Reading 34,500 sheets for an authorization request for a time travel was a real nightmare... but I have given myself the trouble. It is true that with all the failures you have had in the original story, you had no other choice but to start over from the beginning. Anyway, today Keiichi and his buddy have played this game. You will not be able to avoid it and I give you a hand. So why are you complaining?" Said Kles with childlike joy.

Mara knew that although she says, her cousin was right and anyway, the moment wasn't good for a long "explanation".

Very good. Okay for one game of demonic Sugoroku release. For the rest, we'll talk later," the blonde reluctantly conceded.

"Life Sugoroku special" gag "demonic edition ...?! Some stupid board game?" Sayoko disparaged.

"Heh, heh, heh! This is not ORDINARY board game, toots! In THIS game, what's written in the space, you land on will REALLY COME TRUE! Only the wheel of the DAMNED knows what fate has in store for you. But since this is a demonic version of addition, it is always funny ... For the others. But the reward is worth the suffering," Kles retorted with a devilish smile.

Nobody really believed it, except Keiichi and Megumi, who suspected that this game would actually be special since the demon Kles said so, but when everyone saw what the reward win after they were all taken from the wild desire to try.

GOAL: You win! The person you choose must make your wish come true!

 _'I would ask Mara to give me a kiss,'_ Keiichi thought.

 _'We will engage Morisato at the next race in hiking,'_ inwardly exclaimed Tamiya and Otaki.

 _'I oblige Kei-onee to tell me about her love life with Mara,'_ decided Megumi.

 _'I oblige Keiichi to date with me before Mara,'_ Sayoko chooses.

 _'I would attend the little Kei in an evening with the girls of the succubus office, to forge his character ... Or I would make him eat my cake,'_ Kles hesitated.

 _'I oblige Kles to leave the apartment for one month,'_ Mara wished.

Unconscious of the multiple dangers that awaited him from everyone except Mara, Keiichi accepted without hesitation.

It was Mara who turned the first wheel ... landing on three.

-You Are going to take a shower before your friends- was written on the box where Mara fell.

"A shower? While it is being repaired? Impossible." Keiichi said, smiling.

At that time, Otaki, which had been absent for a moment to fetch a glass of water, stumbled on one of the mats and dropped his glass on... Mara, who was not surprised, knowing how the game works.

"HA HA HA HA ! I know it's just a coincidence, but this game starts to please me," laughed Sayoko, to the discomfort of the demoness.

"Wait a bit. This is an "demonic" edition, there are only dirty tricks, except for the winner who sees his wish fulfilled," Mara grimaced with bad look.

Indeed. Sayoko turned the wheel and she was by no luckier than Mara ... 8

-You will spit fire-

"I'm upset. You take me for a dragon?" Wondered the heiress of Mishima…. As she swallowed a bite of cake left Kles close the game.

Indeed, Sayoko somehow spat fire.

"WHAT IS THIS CAKE?" She screamed hoarsely as she swallowed a bottle of water to wash it down.

Believing she had done well, Kles replied. "This is a new recipe to me. An adaptation of a chocolate cake with coulis of black peppers. How do you like that?"

Normally, Sayoko would have wondered if Kles mocked her because who would be stupid enough for to spice up a chocolate cake? However the taste in her mouth and down her throat left her no doubt as to the veracity of the words of the demon.

"... Kles. You have studied the local cuisine? This kind of flavor is totally inappropriate in this part of the world at that time," Mara told her telepathically.

"Oops."

It was now the turn Keiichi to launch the wheel ... 1.

-You will change hair style-.

"Hey, if that's what the board says ..." Said Otaki.

"Den it Godda cum it's true, right?" finished Tamiya.

Keiichi had not the strength to resist his Sempais as they made him a haircut with a "banana" style, like Elvis Presley.

"Kles! Are you interfering with this game?" Mara asked.

"Useless. You know this game gives bad luck to everyone and that only the winner is rewarded,"

Indeed, Kles was not cheating. She found it much more fun to leave everything to chance. It is in the nature of the demons of change to do so.

Now it was the turn of Ootaki.

11

-Walk on your hands-

Otaki could not see where the gag was not the danger that represented for him this request. So he did not mind showing his acrobatic talents.

The problem is that in this position, his coat and sweatshirt slipped, revealing to everyone the ridiculous shaped daisy tattoo he wore above the navel. (This was actually done by a friend one night when he was drunk).

This immediately triggered a mad fit laughter.

Megumi had understood that the game was cursed in some way, but it did not deflate. She really wanted to know the sentimental little secrets of life of his brother ... And if that meant taking risks, then she would take risks... 9

-You will run away-

"Run away? Me? I would like to see that. No way will I give up."

That's when one of the Maras's clever rats (who lived under the floor) attracted by all the noise that kept him from sleeping, decided to go out to see what happens... Through a small hole between Megumi's lap.

The latter, feeling something move between his legs looked down.

"EEEK ! A RAT !" She screamed before fleeing in a panic.

People looked around but saw no rats (scared too, he fled immediately into the hole and no one had had time to see it).

Tamiya was not much luckier when he slipped on a banana peel out of nowhere.

It was finally the turn of Kles.

3

"If wheel said it cousin, it must be true," Mara said mischievously while watering her cousin with a small water pistol that came out of a pocket dimension. Kles did nothing to reproach the blonde bitch for that. It was fair and it was part of the game.

Now it was Mara's turn again, who was noticed a new inconvenience. Everyone went against all odds, without giving up.

 _'It's weird. These humans continue this game without asking any question. I know that fate is trying to recover and that history repeats itself but still. They should have suspected that something was not right,'_ thought Mara after a , Kles had not cheated, but she still made a small change to the game. 'I bet she HAS done something to the spinner.'

She was right. Just after an incantation, a strange little old woman appeared 30 centimeters above the wheel, invisible except for Mara.

"Yeah? Whad da there want? I'ma busy, sugar !" she said.

 _'Just as I thought ... The obsession lady.'_

"Obsession Lady" is a small creature that has the power to push others to persevere in the same situation when it is unfavorable. The demons use her to prolong situations that cause general chaos, or for give bad luck to someone, or put an enemy on the path of ruin. As there's a balance, that spirit also gives the strength to persevere despite all the obstacles, which, after many difficulties, can lead to the achievement of an objective for the one who suffers…. Or his final destiny. Some demons voluntarily resort to a "Obsession lady" to support their life very difficult sometimes. Mara herself thought sometimes to use one before her time travel.

Mara had nothing to do though. In fact, she was quite agreeable with the presence of the little creature. This would go to the end and everyone would think he would of his own free will without being aware of the magical influence.

The game could not last forever though. After many setbacks, the winner was... Keiichi.

He was about to ask the kiss the the demon but at the last moment he changed his mind. That it seemed a good idea at the time but to take action, he realized that it would not be sincere, and even that Mara could blame him. So he chose to make a statement.

"Mara ... Do you will teach me to dance to Rock 'n Roll?" he asked.

The demon was surprised by this request. Having reminded of a note in her notebook about the event, she knew that Belldandy had embraced Keiichi to "warm her lips" after winning the game. This time it's Keiichi who won, so logically she had feared, a moment, ask for the kiss of the winner. She would never know how much she had almost been right.

However, it suited instead. She was even closer to the heart of the boy and she could avoid the kiss she feared.

"With pleasure, but training will be tough," She replied with a vampiric smile.

Keiichi had a slight fright, but he quickly pulled together, remembering that he had followed training with Mara when racing against Etsuchi.

While Mara was about to give a dance lesson to his partner, everyone went home.

"Poor K1. I would not be in his shoes," Megumi sighed.

 _'All this could only to be a manipulation. There were too many coincidences. They drew me into a trap. You'll pay for this, DEAR MARA !'_ thought Sayoko.

A few days later, the winter holidays were over, and Keiichi had to prepare himself for an important exam in September.

"You have a problem? You've been up all night for the last few days," Mara asked.

"I'm fine. I've got just one exam left tomorrow," Keiichi replied before adding "I've gotta bust my brain tonight ..."

At that time he met with one of his Sempais.

"Hey, Morisato! We're all done with our Finals," said Otaki.

"SO IT'S PARTY TIME !" adds Tamiya.

"Not for me. I-have still one left. So do not try to drag me into your plans!" Said Keiichi by fleeing before his Sempais 'drag him into their plans.'

Keiichi succeed in escaping, but Mara was not reassured. She saw clearly the star of misfortune in the sky that was close.

"We gotta keep him company in this hour of need," decided Otaki.

"We gots to help 'im out. Yeah! Cause we's his club pals!" agreed Tamiya.

Instead of revising quietly, Keiichi therefore had access to his Sempais that evening, partying and too much noise to be able to concentrate.

Kles didn't help matters by offering to play Sugoroku. Fortunately, Keiichi managed to dissuade her. "Look, just stash it in closet 'til next year. Okay?"

Keiichi finally resolved to go and seek help in Mara. Normally the blond demon liked to party, but tonight, she was not in the mood. She had other concerns. Also, the noise bothered her a lot. She was furious after returning with Keiichi in the late afternoon to find that her cousin Kles had authorized Keiichi buddies to come and settle. She could not expulse them of the apartment without risking damage to her relations with them. Besides these rednecks could still be useful... sometimes.

So when she saw Keiichi enter in her room, she interrupted the course of her thoughts and was seized with fear: Her partner was disguised as a woman.

"Eek! You're so ugly," she said.

When Keiichi had finished explaining his problem, Mara agreed to help.

"I guess I don't have a choice," She said, starting to prepare a potion.

"Wha ... What's that for?!" Asked Keiichi watching the strange mixture.

"A simple soporific potion. Warning, this is very powerful. Stay away."

"You'll make them drink it?" The boy asked.

"No. Instead, I will put it in a jar when it's ready, and then throw it among your Sempais. They will collapse like flies."

The star of misfortune, however, was a bit closer. Not only Keiichi, but also Mara. A moment later, Tamiya, who sought Keiichi, brutally entered the room shouting "Morisato !"

In aftermath, Mara was pushed and fell head first into the mixture. The liquid effect was much more powerful than the gas effect. The blond fell into a deep sleep while her preparation was spread on the floor.

Tamiya, who do not really paid attention to this because he was half drunk, confined himself to bring Keiichi in the living room.

Between Sempais almost completely drunk, and Kles who had a sudden attack of "I will make him a real man to strengthen him" (in other words to make him eat her pastry) the boy would hardly have the time to review this night.

Finally, when morning came, Kles was the first to awaken. At his side, she saw Keiichi was lying on the ground completely exhausted from not being able to sleep all night and full with the demon's cooking (but fortunately, it was normal cake, not magic).

"... Exam. My exam ..." He said in his sleep.

Deciding that she would not leave it like that (and seeing the opportunity to test her new recipe), Kles made a decision.

"Good. A small muffin should do the trick."

In recent days, Kles had perfected her cake recipe with black pepper sauce. The effect was the same, but without the burning sensation.

While Kles stuffed one part of the cake in the throat of Keiichi like we stuffed a turkey for Christmas, the boy awoke, ramrod straight. ... Energetic. But not at all fit.

In addition he was late, the exam would start in a few minutes.

"All this for nothing," he whispered.

"What? What's the problem? You do not like my muffin?" Kles was indignant.

Without answering her question, Keiichi simply explained that he was late for his examination and that it would be a big problem.

"Okay, Okay ! I'll help you get to your stupid exam." Said the demon.

"You'll teleport?" Asked Keiichi in a hopeful start.

"I could have, but to teleport others, it requires precision. Me, precision is not my thing. If I teleport you, you risk to find you somewhere in the constellation Cygnus. Instead, I will take you directly," Answered the demon unrolling a carpet.

Guessing what was happening, Keiichi asked:

"You have a magic carpet?"

"Yes. Most demons use a broom to fly when they do not move themselves. However, I do not like to be like anyone else. So I use a carpet." Said Kles.

Keiichi had little time to protest when Kles force him to sit down on the carpet and led directly to the university.

In doing so, Kles created unprecedented chaos (and it was no coincidence) she was not flying high in the sky as she could, but in sight of everyone without complying with traffic. Keiichi was too busy clinging to the carpet as well in order not to fall. More than once he had considered jumping but he might kill himself by doing that.

"I WANT TO GO DOOOOWWWWNNNN !" He screamed.

"Of course you're going down, when we arrive," Answered the demon.

When Keiichi arrived, he was on the verge of fainting.

"You look pale. Wait, there's a little lift," says Kles, v while preparing to give another muffin to Keiichi.

Having no desire to try once again to this pastry of dubious effect, Keiichi immediately returned color to his face and stepped back. "No need. It's strange but I feel much better suddenly."

"You don't want it? It's delicious." Said Kles taking a bite of her own muffin.

When they were at the door of the examination room, it was too late. "Jeezus ! The exam's already started by now! And I'll bet that damn Ozawa doesn't let people in late!" cried the boy.

Kles thought for a moment the problem and had an idea. The demon murmured a word and immediately, a sort of waffles merchant stand appeared. "Put that on your nose," said the demon, holding a nose clip to Keiichi.

"You asphyxiate them?" He asked worried.

"A little trust for me please." Kles, began to make her cooking. A stack of waffles, or at least something like it, was beginning to pile up.

"It should to be enough. Now, move on to phase two."

"O wind spirit,

O gluttony spirit

Fly fly little aroma,

And brings them all in my net." Whispered the demon.

Immediately, a small wind rose and a kind of yellow vapor from the waffles began to spread toward the class. "Now will place yourself at the door and wait they they come out, and then you go inside the class." Explained the demon.

Sure enough, moments later, the door of the examination room opened, and all the students and the teacher Ozawa, walked toward the smell, the look as hungry as zombies.

"Hunger...eat." They said, heading slowly but inexorably towards the stand of Kles like zombies.

Despite the nose clip, Keiichi had the greatest difficulty to resist. Kles had enough waffles for everyone to eat two or three. Thus giving Keiichi all the time to enter quietly into the room.

When the effect wore off, the students and Professor Ozawa wondered what had taken them out of the examination room like that. So they returned to class immediately. Seeing as Keiichi was there, Ozawa knew that he had been tricked, but he had no way to prove it since everyone, especially himself, was outside when Keiichi came in the class. How then Ozawa could prove that Keiichi was not there before?

Thus Keiichi passed his exam. Kles told Keiichi he owed her nothing. Not only she had had fun last night, but she also could test her waffles recipe on students and bring disorder in school.

This did not prevent Mara continue to try catch her again with the broom a little later, when she had regained consciousness.

It was then that the TV went out.

* * *

"Then Mara? What's your opinion?" Asked Hild.

"I think, your Majesty, that we should install protection on this TV. All this rock n roll put me in the same condition as the other Mara, except that I'm exhausted without being happy."

"Oops. Sorry. I had not thought of that. My humblest apologies Mara" Mokkukalfi said with a smile that betrayed her thoughts. Hild then sent a small flash to Mara who immediately regained her energy, while experiencing some pain (on purpose) in the process.

"Seriously Ma-chan. What do you think of this?" Asked again the Daimakaicho.

"Frankly majesty, it looks a little too big to me. My other self is clearly starting to feel more and more feelings for Keiichi. Kles however, is perfect in her role. She, as usual, is ... peppy. That's the Kles I know. I liked the Sugoroku game. It's like watching a cartoon.".

"I guess for sticking as to the story as possible, Mara began unconsciously to feel more and more feelings for Keiichi, like Belldandy. Or he has really just more charm than we think at first sight. As for Kles ... Well, given that concert, I do not see what she could have done more. And you Mokky, what do you think?"

"I think, O my queen, the strangest is that we have not seen anything about the goddesses in this episode. Curious," Replied the engineer.

"I guess we will see them when Urd-chan will arrive. Anyway I enjoyed the joy on the face of the other Mara. This is ... touching." Hild said watching Mara looked up to the sky, making a face at the thought.

"You said that this machine shows alternative universes who really exist. You are absolutely sure of that?" Asked the class 1 demoness to Mokkukalfi.

"I'm not sure about that. I explained that the possibility of alternative universes was a simple THEORY. There's a way to check, but this would result in a suite of potentially catastrophic events. I would not take the risk. Anyway, even if we had doubles in other universes, we would all be connected to one another. Independent, yet connected. You want me to make you a long explain about harmonic vibration and resonance particles in a space of 21 dimensions?"Mara was not in the mood for that. She therefore declined the proposal.

"By the way, it seems to me that this time, the machine showed us fewer things than usual. Why Mokky?" Asked the demon with brown skin.

"I think Hild-sama, it is because we have already asked this question a lot lately. The TV did not finish establishing and recording the rest of this scenario. It needs time to continue its work." Answered "Mokky"

"So we wait for the next part" concludes the Daimakaicho.

* * *

This was the last part published in the fanfic "what if" of Hotelkatz. Now, the next part will be published in the fanfic "Mara the wishgranter".


	11. that's what every1's afraid, by Stargoat

Disclaimer: Oh My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

2nd disclaimer: I forgot to upload chapter 5 of the Mara the wishgranter story. That's why this chapter was re-uploaded. I apologize for the shuffling around of the chapters.

-oOoOoOo-

Lind frowned slightly and said, "Even though this has decent entertainment value, I seem to think that this could also be used to provide some measure of military intelligence. Assuming the things that it shows us are indeed true. What do you think, Cadet?"

Chrono whispered, "What if a Goddess actually did become a demon?"

"Clever," said the twin angel Goddess. "That would be useful to know."

The television hummed quietly, then began playing.

* * *

Keiichi knew that he just had to distract Hagal long enough to let Belldandy get close enough to use the crystal Hild had given her. But once the second Goddess power absorbing unit began to function, the plan fell apart entirely. He felt bitter tears of vexation and frustration well up in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Belldandy asked, trying to gather whatever strength she had remaining.

"Oh nothing much, just an illusion mixed with time dilation. You will not care for long. He's only a lousy mortal. After you become a demon, I'll make you kill him, just to make sure he's out of Hagal's sight." Hagal said.

Through her exhaustion Belldandy stated simply, "I would never hurt Keiichi."

"Hagal wants to see if that opinion still hold true if you become a demon," Hagal said as she walked over to a panel and pressed a few buttons.

The machine overhead began to hum and Hagal laughed.

"Keiichi, I will rescue you out of that nightmare that Hagal has subjected you to," Belldandy said, as she crawled towards him. She almost reached him when the machine finished draining her residual goddess energy. Then the true terror began. Belldandy shrieked in both pain and horror as she felt herself becoming a demon.

"Heh heh." Hagal cackled smugly. "Now you will become Hagal's treasured servant, Hagal's sword against the Heavens! Do Hagal's bidding henceforth!" Hagal said, with a victorious grin.

Belldandy's face rapidly switched between fury and passivity as Hagal's Machine rewrote the code that was the goddess' essence and began inserting demon energy.

Hagal's laugh ceased when Belldandy's face went blank and her arm fell to her sides. Speaking to herself mostly, Hagal said, "My beautiful demon. We will enslave all goddesses like this. This is the true power of demonki -"

Keiichi slammed his shoulder into Hagal's back. The rebel Daimankaicho fell over. Keiichi fell onto her and began inexpertly pummeling her with his restored limbs. She was smaller than he. He yelled, "If I can awake from a nightmare, you can too Belldandy!"

But it could not last. With the inherent strength of a demon, Hagal slapped Keiichi off of her with the back of her hand. Keiichi's jaw broke. "Hagal can be so crude," Hagal said. She walked over to where Keiichi was picking himself off the ground in preparation for another attack and kicked him viciously in the ribs. There was a horrible cracking sound before Keiichi fell over. One more kick resolved any further question of Keiichi trying to reassert his place in the fight.

"Hagal orders you to take you to take out the garbage," Hagal said as she pointed at at Keiichi.

Belldandy picked up the unconscious Keiichi by the belt as she might a sack of rice. She began walking to the trash chute. Suddenly, Keiichi jerked in her hand as coughing blood and convulsing. Seeing him like that stirred up some feeling of regret in Belldandy.

'Lady Hagal wants me to take out this gar...' Belldandy thought. _"Is Keiichi really garbage?,"_ a tiny voice whispered. Belldandy's eyes flew open.

 _"Keiichi really is something special, isn't he? Silly Hagal. That slave program would never work against someone like Bell-chan. I have a plan,"_ Hild's voice said, as Belldandy put down Keiichi. When she noticed Belldandy was about to use a scan spell on Keiichi, Hild's voice then said, _"Belldandy! Trust me, you can do that later!_ "

Belldandy refused to listen and scan spelled Keiichi anyways. What Belldandy saw horrified her.

"No... No... How... How could she..." Belldandy said, covering her mouth in shock.

 _"After Hagal is stopped, I'll help you get Keiichi back to a semblance of normal in any way I can. Go over to Hagal and blow in her ear. I'll handle the rest."_ said the tiny Hild.

"Hagal wants to know what is the holdup," Hagal said. Belldandy turned to gaze at Hagal with what Hagal took as a blank expression.

It was not a blank look on Belldandy's face, not at all. It was a look of supreme fury. With a swiftness that left no doubt as to her Valkyrie training, Belldandy flew at Hagal and hit her, breaking Hagal's jaw, knocking her down at the same time. A spinning kick followed milliseconds later, shattering part of Hagal's skull. Hagal collapsed to the floor.

 _"Belldandy, control yourself!"_ Hild's voice shrieked.

With a calculating hatred, Belldandy knelt down and casually broke one of Hagal's arms. Hagal shrieked inarticulately and mindlessly tried to rise. Belldandy expertly kicked Hagal in the ribs precisely where she had kicked Keiichi.

 _"Is this how a daughter of Tyr comports herself?_ "

Belldandy whispered quietly, "How dare you hurt Keiichi." With the incalculable strength of rage, she ripped off Hagal's arm where she had broke it and flung it casually aside. Hagal passed out.

Hild then realized how to stop Belldandy. " _Would Keiichi want you to act like this?_ "

Belldandy paused to consider, then magically shattered all the bones in Hagal's left leg.

 _"Cover her eyes and we can proceed."_

Despite herself, Hild found that she retched in horror. Hagal would never be using her vision based power again.

 _"Ok. We do not need to tell Keiichi about that. Blow in her ear and then heal her jaw. We can fix Keiichi. Focus Bell-chan._ "

"No," said Belldandy firmly. She bit down equally firmly, silencing one one millionth of the former Daimankaicho forever. She tilted her head to the side, noticing the increase in strength and knowledge that absorbing Hild gave her.

Belldandy looked around imperiously. "By the laws of Hell, there is a new Daimankaicho. In year zero of my reign, I, Belldandy, assume the position of Daimankaicho, Empress of Hell, together with the powers and responsibilities that come with that office." Belldandy glanced at the still alive Hagal. "I affirm the Doublet System. I will suffer this one to live." Her lips curved slightly upward at the double meaning.

The new Daimankaicho walked over to Keiichi and with a gentleness that belied her new office, stroked his cheek. "I will heal your mind, body and soul, my dearest one. Soon, we will never be separated again." Belldandy picked the broken sack of bones and organs tenderly. With a speed brought on by necessity and new demon strength, she flew with the limp form holding the small life spark Keiichi possessed even now to the Pampas of Silence, the storage place of demons who had broken the laws of Hell.

Belldandy placed Keiichi gently on the ground. She strode towards the machine that held the frozen Hild. She attended to the controls for a moment. A frozen Hild slowly emerged from the pod that held her. Belldandy levitated up next to the star marked demon and kissed Hild. She let go of the kiss once the energy levels between the two were synchronized. She said, "I am sorry, step-mother, but it is time for a reign of responsibility in Hell." Quietly, Belldandy began singing. It was an awful and terrible song. It grew louder, and then louder again. Wind and light began dancing around Belldandy and Hild. Belldandy kissed Hild again as the energy transfer took place. Once complete, Belldandy kissed the former Daimankaicho for the last time, before sealing her away permanently. "Three kisses for your one," she said seriously.

Kneeling next to Keiichi, Belldandy touched him gently. "Beloved. You will be well soon." His body began swiftly mending itself. Belldandy was satisfied as she felt Keiichi's life begin to glow warm again.

She would deal with her idiot sisters soon enough to teach them caution when playing with strange magic. And there was time later to inform all of Hell and Heaven of her reign. For now, it was enough to embrace Keiichi and hold him close as his life began to reassert itself.

* * *

The television went blank. Lind's hand unconsciously rubbed her eyes.

"Right," said Urd. "It definitely shows lies. Uh, Belldandy could never do that," she finished lamely.

Skuld vomited.

-oOo-

Interlude

In an abandoned arcade, three demons were sitting on a dirty couch. Two of the three demons were watching an old television in stunned silence with opened jaws. The third was also watching the old television, but had a smirk on her elfin face. The television showed the picture of a living room in a nearby temple house. In the picture, there were four goddess that had just finished watching their own television. The smallest one began violently heaving. The other three reacted to the little one with various means but all generally lacking effectiveness. A click on the remote control turned off the television.

"Hild-sama, surely that machine cannot show true things. There's no way Belldandy could behave like that. Even when she was temporarily made a demon, the worst thing she could find herself doing was littering a little. Not Belldandy."

"I am not so sure, Ma-chan," said Hild musingly. "Unlike last time, Belldandy had all her goddess energy removed by Ha-chan's machine. Her very code was rewritten. And most importantly, Keiichi had been hurt, badly."

Mara opened her mouth as if she was going to argue, but caught herself. For Hild, it was a wonderful invitation to impress a point, "You may want to remember that, Ma-chan. If you were to ever really hurt Keiichi, your punishment might be swift. Or worse, it might not."

Hild went on, "Still, I wonder. What do you think, my dear Mok-chan? Do you think the machine accurate? It would seem Skuld certainly thinks so."

Mokkurkalfi thought for a moment. "There's a theory that states different molecule movements create a near infinite number of different realities. If Skuld built that machine to view those realities, then, I suppose these actions could be real." Her emotions should have been difficult to hide under the helmet with built in welding glasses she was wearing, but her expansive features when compared to Keiichi made the latter look like a professional poker player.

"Could you do that?"

A giant grin appeared on the mechanic's face. "Anything that brat can I, I can do twice as well!"

"Good girl," said Hild sweetly.

-oOoOoOo-

Note from HotelKatz: While I started the... well... roughdraft of the chapter (more of a snippet of a roughdraft, now that I think about it...), Trip of the Goddess Relief Office website really fleshed it out. He even managed to write in a way to have Hild and Mara's comments for future stories.

Note from Trip: Hotelkatz was nice enough to not tell me off when I screwed up one of his stories and polite enough not to tell me it sucked. Thanks buddy. I hope we work together more in the future.


End file.
